Changing Places
by SkinTheKat
Summary: Facing Ethan's love for Theresa, Gwen works to end her marriage amicably while ensuring her own happiness. She unexpectedly finds herself in Theresa's shoes. Primarily Gwen's POV, though Theresa's voice will gradually be heard.
1. Sheridan's Decision

"Sheridan," Gwen faltered, not believing her ears, "Surely, I didn't hear you right. Luis is alive, but you intend to stay with Chris? Why?"

"He's my husband, Gwen," Sheridan said firmly.

"Yes, but you married him on the rebound…thinking that Luis was dead! Luis still loves you and wants you back," Gwen protested. "You can still leave!"

"I can't leave James," Sheridan protested, "I can't leave my son!"

"But he's not your son," Gwen reminded Sheridan softly, "He can never be Marty."

"I know that," Sheridan said haltingly, "But James still feels a void in my heart."

"Other children can as well," Gwen said., "You and Luis can have other children together. They will never take Marty's place, but they will ease the pain…"

"I can't abandon James," Sheridan insisted.

"You don't have to abandon James," Gwen said, "You can still remain a part of his life as a dear friend without having to stay married to Chris. There is absolutely no reason why you can't be with Luis."

"Oh, yes, there is," Sheridan said firmly. "Gwen, I'm pregnant. By Chris. I'm going to have his baby; a little brother or little sister for James. Don't you see? It's too late for Luis and me. Chris and I are a family now."

"Oh, Sheridan," Gwen breathed. "Does Luis know?"

"Yes, I told him after I told Chris," Sheridan answered. "He said he'd gladly accept my baby if I left Chris for him and that it didn't matter who its father was. But I know, in my heart of hearts, that it would have to…eventually. I told him it was over."

"I'm so sorry, Sheridan," Gwen said sympathetically. "You're losing a chance to be with the love of your life…I mean, I know you will love this child-"

"Don't be," Sheridan said firmly. "Chris never forced himself on me. I was actually … happy… with Chris before I found out about Luis… I'm sure I can be, again."

"I sure hope so, Sheridan," Gwen said with a strange intensity that made Sheridan's eyes widen. "I would hate to see you staying in a loveless marriage because of a child."

"Gwen, is everything all right?" Sheridan asked carefully.

Gwen laughed brittlely.

"Of course it is, Sheridan," Gwen said crisply, through a tight smile. "It's just that I can't help feeling a bit disappointed. You and Luis had such a fairy-tale come true kind of love. The kind of love that is to be envied."

"You and Ethan-"

"Are fine. Or as well as can be expected, with things being the way they are."

"I see." Sheridan said, thinking of Theresa.

"Yes, well I need to get back home to my family and I've got quite a walk ahead of me." Gwen said, reaching for the door.

"I could call you a cab," Sheridan suggested.

"No, no, I need the exercise. It's a great stress reducer." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I-I'll be happy to pay for the cab-"

"Please don't!" Gwen said sharply. "I prefer to walk, really I do."

She left before Sheridan could say anything more.


	2. A Natural Mistake

Gwen started the long walk back to the boarding house apartment she shared with Ethan and Jane. She never used her car these days anymore except to take the family laundry to the Laundromat and to get groceries. Gas was much too expensive these days and had to be conserved.

Quite a comedown for the Hotchkiss Heiress who used to grace the society pages, but thanks to her trust fund accounts being frozen in Crane Banks, there was nothing else she could do but hold on. Hold on until the paperwork she filed went with tortoise-like slowness through the huge labyrinth that was the federal oversight commission. Curl up into a fetal position and just roll with whatever punches the psychotic slut who was stalking her husband chose to throw her way until then.

In the meantime, the Winthrops were slowly selling off whatever assets they could liquefy to live on and the former Hotchkiss Heiress was learning the best parts of Economy 101. Clipping coupons, buying day-old bread and generic food. Ethan even had taken a job as a mechanic to support them, but that hadn't lasted a week before he was fired thanks to Theresa showing up at his job to seduce him wearing nothing more than a trench coat and high heels. Gwen felt guilty for her part in it. She paid for the window she broke to pull the tawdry tramp off her husband and apologized, but the manager regretfully said that, while he liked Ethan's work, he was running a business not stage-managing The Jerry Springer Show. Gwen's cheeks flushed with embarrassment over the memory and she hated Theresa even more for the humiliation.

Gwen was so intent on her thoughts that she did was not watching where she was going and bumped into something large, warm and solid. She flinched as strong hands grasped her slender shoulders.

"Luis!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I guess I was distracted."

"Obviously," Luis smiled, though his dark eyes remained rather melancholy. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh," Gwen laughed self-consciously. "They aren't even worth that much. I'm just on my way home."

"Well, then, I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

"Actually, I don't." Luis said firmly. "Besides, I don't feel comfortable about you walking home alone at this time of night. It's already dark and there's been some activity that's not safe for women."

"Oh, all right if you insist." Gwen said, smiling gratefully.

"I do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luis replied, offering her his arm which Gwen gratefully took.

They walked together in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"You just left Sheridan's?" Luis asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I did."

"How is she?"

"Sad but serene. She told me about the baby and how it affected her decision about you and Chris." Gwen informed him.

"I'm not giving up, you know." Luis said intensely.

"I suppose you wouldn't be a Lopez-Fitzgerald if you did," Gwen said flippantly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Luis demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Gwen said with feigned nonchalance. "I do a lot of stuff without thinking. I guess talking is just one of them."

"No," Luis smiled wryly, "I know what you mean."

"Then the less said, the better."

"You'd think. But I feel like there is so much that hasn't been said or done. I don't know. Maybe if I found Marty, Sheridan and I would have a chance to be a real family with him-"

"Maybe might be a false hope to pin all your hopes on, Luis." Gwen said earnestly. "Finding Marty is not going to change the fact that Sheridan is married to and pregnant by another man. Marty returning will make Sheridan more complete. But there is still the fact that Marty will have a half-sister, a stepbrother and a stepfather. Luis, you need to accept things the way they are and move on with your life."

"I can't imagine loving any other woman but Sheridan."

"Luis, you have a big, generous, loving heart. You can and will love another woman if you allow yourself to." Gwen said gently. "I just hope whoever she is, she is worthy of you."

"Thank you, Gwen," Luis said gratefully. "I think you're pretty wonderful, too."

"Thanks, Luis."

Along the way, they nearly bumped into another couple walking arm in arm. An older man and older woman.

"Oh, excuse us," Luis said. "These sidewalks are pretty narrow.

"Oh, that's all right," the elderly man said, "It's nice to see a young married couple still taking an old fashioned promenade at night like the good old days."

"We're not married," Gwen said hastily. "We're just friends."

"Then you should get down to popping the question pretty soon, young man," The old man chided Luis. "Don't let such a classy lady get away."

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, "But I'm already married. This is a friend of the family."

"Oh, dear," the elderly lady said. "You know what they say when one assumes. But I was just telling my husband what a beautiful couple you make. Sorry."

"It was a natural mistake," Luis said, "I'm just escorting her safely home."

"Guess you were too late, my friend," the elderly man said while Gwen blushed slightly. "You two have a good night."

"The same to you." Gwen said.

As the couple got out of earshot, Gwen and Luis looked at each other uneasily and then laughed good-naturedly.


	3. The Fly In The Ointment

A couple of blocks later, they were walking towards the boarding house. They heard a fight going on inside. Gwen saw a movement on the front porch. As they drew closer, she realized it was Theresa.

"Theresa," Luis said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Theresa looked flustered and could not answer, but Gwen didn't wait for one. By the look of malicious mischief she saw on Theresa's face before she was surprised by Luis, Gwen knew that she had somehow instigated the disturbance inside. Gwen rushed into the parlor to find Ethan and Chad yelling and fighting each other.

"You know you love Theresa! Why don't you just admit it, man?!" Chad yelled, punching Ethan.

"Back off, Chad! Stop interfering in my marriage!" Ethan yelled back, grabbing Chad by the waist.

"Stop fighting!" Gwen said. Both men froze at the sound of her voice.

"Chad, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Gwen demanded.

"I'm doing exactly what it looks like I'm doing, Gwen," Chad said. "I'm doing what a good friend should. I'm trying to make Ethan admit the truth about his feelings for Theresa."

"I see that," Gwen said frostily. "I asked what you are doing HERE. I could understand you taking your good friend to the pub and having a man-to-man talk with him over a few drinks. But this is our home, Chad. MY home. Do you have such little respect for me that you would try to talk my husband into leaving me in my own home? Or so little class? Which is it? Or is it both?"

Chad looked at her in surprise and didn't say anything.

"I have always known what you thought of our marriage," Gwen told Chad. "But I always thought you had more class than this. Who put you up to this or need I ask? Don't bother to answer. You can come in now, Theresa, and admire your handiwork. What did she offer you to disrespect me and demean yourself in such a fashion?"

Chad looked ashamed of himself and didn't answer.

"Oh, well," Gwen said snidely, "Knowing Theresa, it's probably something so sordid and stupid I wouldn't want to know."

Theresa and Luis entered the parlor.

"Ethan," Gwen said, "I'm tired of these low-brow dramatics. Is there something I need to know? Do you want to leave me to be with Theresa?"

"No," Ethan muttered.

"Have I not offered you your freedom repeatedly?"

"You have."

"And have you not turned me down? Repeatedly?"

"I have."

"Then can you please set the record straight, once and for all?"

Ethan sighed.

"Chad, Theresa, I love Gwen and I want to stay married to her. I want to stay a family with Gwen and Jane."

Gwen smirked at Theresa. "Satisfied?" Gwen asked, then sighed in exasperation. "No, but too bad. Now, please leave."

"Come on, Theresa," Luis said, pulling Theresa none too gently through the door while she looked at Ethan with wide, hurt eyes.

Chad turned to go.

"Just a moment please, Chad," Gwen said with acid sweetness. "I'd like a word with you."

Chad turned and stared at her sullenly.

"I have no intentions of interfering with your friendship with Ethan, but I think you understand why you are no longer welcome in my home. Please don't let me find you here again. Also, don't call here. You can contact him through his mother or father. Thank you. You can leave now."

Chad nodded and left the boarding house as Gwen firmly closed the door behind him.


	4. New Management

Gwen was hard at work at her latest marketing project when the phone rang.

"Yes?" she asked crisply.

"Ms. Winthrop," her secretary said, "Mr. Collier would like to see you in his office immediately."

"Well, then, I'll be there right away," Gwen said, glad for an opportunity to take a break from her work. She had been working triple time at Collier since the company had offered her a job. Ethan hadn't liked being relegated to running the house and taking care of Jane. He bridled angrily when some woman referred to him as a "house husband."

"Society has a tendency to downgrade taking care of hearth and home, because it was traditionally done by women," Gwen reminded Ethan as he sulked resentfully, "Just like nursing was. But a lot of men entered the field and now it is respectable. But you have to carry yourself with pride, Ethan. If you don't like the title, change it. How about thinking of yourself as our 'domestic manager?'"

"Well," Ethan said snidely, "Roseanne Barr referred to herself as a 'domestic goddess,' I guess I can call myself a 'domestic god,' hunh?"

Gwen laughed. "Why not?"

Ethan's mood lightened until, of course, Gwen left him with Jane to manage the house and he was back to sulking again. The house and Jane were a mess when Gwen got back home, Ethan was losing his mind and Gwen had to go without sleep to show Ethan the correct way of doing things.

Ethan hated homemaking so much that he seized on the excuse Theresa had furnished with him to go with her to Rome to "rescue Jessica." Funny how the man had never lifted a finger to rescue his sister, Jessica from her vicious pimp prostituting her in Harmony, content to let their distraught father, Sam, handle it, but now, not even Interpol could save her now. Gwen was so exhausted from overwork, stress and lack of sleep, she did not fight him going. Indeed, she was so fed up with his attitude she encouraged him to go.

Even as busy as she was, the last week as a single working mother, had been enjoyable to Gwen. She would have liked to spend more time with Jane, of course, but she managed to squeeze in quality time and it was the highlight of her day to see Jane waiting for her when she picked her up at Mrs. Henderson's. Ethan she had not missed at all. Gwen felt disloyal thinking that, but she was tired of constantly trying to reassure him all the time that he was still "the man of the house" when all he wanted to do was sit on his behind and feel sorry for himself rather than just do something, even hire himself out as a day laborer.

Gwen knocked on Mr. Collier's door. She heard the distinct sound of conversation between two men and frowned curiously. One of them sounded vaguely familiar.

"Come in, Gwen," Mr. Collier said. Gwen frowned. The man looked extremely uncomfortable, almost fearful. Gwen felt like an icy hand gripped her heart. She thought she had been doing an excellent job, so why did he look so serious?

"Hello, Gwen," a voice practically from the grave said. She gasped as the high-backed chair behind Mr. Collier's desk swung around to reveal the satanic countenance of the not-so-incapacitated Alistair Crane.

"Alistair," Gwen said tonelessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Overseeing my latest acquisition," Alistair said. "Collier retains its name and management, but it is mine, now."

"I didn't know you were interested in Collier," Gwen said, confused.

"I didn't know either until I found out that my blushing bride was," Alistair told her.

"What?" Gwen gasped, knowing what Alistair would say before the words were out of his mouth.

"My darling wife is behind your job offer from Collier," Alistair informed her. "Indeed she is the one who has pressured Collier to work you like a dog to keep you from Ethan. She is the one who set up the web cam in your bedroom, which has been turned off."

Gwen stared at him wordlessly.

"There is no more work for you at Collier. You have finished all the projects they have had on the board for the next few years. Well done, Gwen. I am terminating you."

Gwen felt like she was about to cry.

"Ohh, don't look at me that way. I'm not going to throw you out in the street with just severance pay. I am prepared to pay out your contract which means you will not have to show up for work at Collier to draw a salary for the next three years IF you do something for me."

"I am prepared to do anything…within reason," Gwen said looking at him cautiously.

"I think you will enjoy this assignment," Alistair chuckled, lifting his eyebrow.

"What is it?" Gwen asked warily.

"You will fly to Rome and inform my loving spouse that her bridegroom is alive," Alistair said. "You let her know that I am eager to reunite with her and am looking forward to joining her in…connubial bliss…Buy her a sexy outfit. I'll leave it to you to pick one."

In spite of herself, Gwen laughed.

"All right, Alistair. I'll do it and I know just what to get her."

"I thought you would. I'll charter the Crane jet for you."

Gwen stopped off at a boutique to get Theresa's outfit, went home to pack and spend a little time with Jane before taking her back to Mrs. Henderson's. Then she boarded the Crane Jet and flew to Rome that day.


	5. Reality Bites

When she arrived, she was not surprised to find a gloating Theresa in Ethan's suite. Ethan, as usual, had an explanation. It seemed a crazed Beth had tried to kill Fancy, so of course, Theresa had to spend the night with Ethan … for protection. But nothing had happened, really Gwen.

Gwen was too tired to do anything but tell Theresa to go back to her own suite and utilize one of the many Crane bodyguards she had on payroll to protect her. She then went to the bedroom to unpack and lay down. Ethan seemed flustered by Gwen's reaction, but she simply refused to react and told him they would discuss things later.

When she woke up, Ethan was waiting for her. He had obviously regrouped and seemed prepared for anything. He immediately launched to his own attack.

"Theresa told me she is looking for JT," Ethan said as Gwen prepared her coffee.

Gwen's hands trembled slightly, but she kept her composure.

"Oh, really?" she asked politely. "Why?"

"She told me that he has proof that you sent that tabloid."

"And why is this an issue now?" Gwen asked more calmly than she felt.

"Because if this is true, you and I married under false pretenses. Hell, you and I got back together through deceit which means that we would have never conceived Sarah and we would have never married-"

"Does that mean you lied when you swore to me that you married me because you loved me?" Gwen asked, stung to the quick. "Was Theresa telling the truth when she said you only married me because I was pregnant? Is that what you are now admitting to me?"

"Uh, no, that's not what I meant. I loved you, but I wanted to do the right thing by our child and give her our name."

"Ethan, you are a lawyer. Surely you knew that you did not have to marry me to give Sarah your name. All you had to do was acknowledge your paternity of her by putting your name on her birth certificate. This didn't happen at the turn of the last century, so there is no stigma to being born out of wedlock OR being an unwed mother."

"I know that, but-"

"But what? Do you honestly believe you did us any favors?!" Gwen demanded. "Sarah is dead thanks to that-that psychotic little bimbo of yours. Even though you swore on Sarah's coffin to do so, you have not, cannot and will not stay away from her. If you had just followed your libido rather than talk yourself into marriage with me, I'd be happily raising my own child in a peaceful environment in Boston. Not having to still deal with your fascination for your teenaged stalker. And the turd cherry on this little shit sundae that you have served up to me is that you have me playing mommy to HER daughter instead of my own!"

"Gwen, I-I'm sorry, but-"

"But you still want to be with Theresa, right? And you consider this tabloid your get-out-of-jail free card, because you don't have the balls to face 'your public' IF you dump Sarah's mother for her baby's killer without some proof of misbehavior on MY part," Gwen said. "Well, consider it done, Ethan. You tell Theresa to get her bouncy little ass in here, and I will admit to anything and everything, because God forbid that YOU look like the callous pig that you are," Gwen said angrily. "Go ahead, call her, Ethan. Have her minions type up my confession so I can sign it and give you the grounds for divorce, annulment, whatever, you are looking for."

"Gwen, I-"

"No, Ethan, I've had it. Call her in, here, NOW."

Ethan sighed and asked Theresa to come to their suite.

Theresa smirked at her with a triumphant expression on her face.

The little bitch probably has this suite bugged and knows all about our conversation, Gwen thought, thinking of the webcam in her bedroom back home.

"Sit down, Theresa," Gwen said indicating the settee beside her. "Ethan tells me that JT is in Rome and you are looking for him. Is that true?"

"Yes it is," Theresa said smugly, "Prepared to confess everything now that I have you dead to rights?"

"Have you found JT, yet?" Gwen asked snidely.

"No, but it's only a matter of time before I do. I just had my Crane employees out looking for him and soon, Gwen, soon…"

"Why don't you call and check on the status of the search?" Gwen suggested helpfully.

Theresa frowned at her curiously, but picked up the phone.

"What do you mean you aren't looking?!" she demanded angrily after a few minutes of conversation. "Hello, hello?!"

"They hung up on you?" Gwen asked sympathetically. "Oh, well, good help is so hard to find especially now that their real boss is hale and hearty and back to giving them his own orders."

Theresa gaped at her stupidly.

"That's right, as I stopped at the hotel, I let it slip-whoopsie-that Alistair has miraculously recovered from his 'vegetative state.' As a matter of fact, he acquired Collier…you know…the company you blackmailed into hiring me and, as his new employee, he ordered me to Rome to bring his bitch to heel. That's right, you little whore, your master sent me to Rome to yank on your leash. He informed me to tell you to expect him back in your...loving arms... soon and even had me pick out a sexy outfit for the happy reunion."

Gwen pulled up the bag she had set behind her own settee and pulled out two sexy, open-toed stilletto heels and dropped them on Theresa's head. She also pulled out a trench coat and threw it at Theresa's stupidly blank face.

Gwen stared at Ethan with a steely expression in her eyes.

"Well, Ethan? That offer I made to you before Theresa came in the room is still on the table should you want to accept it."

"Gwen, you …ah…misunderstood me."

"What did I misunderstand? I got the distinct impression that you would leave me in a heartbeat if Theresa's accusation about me sending the tabloid that exposed you as a bastard was true. I told you I was prepared to admit to it since you obviously want your freedom so badly."

"No, Gwen, you misunderstood me. I have no intentions of leaving you. I just want honesty."

"You have to give honesty to get honesty, Ethan." Gwen retorted. "Do you want out of this marriage? Because if you do, I am prepared to let you go on whatever terms you want."

"I don't want out of this marriage, Gwen. I want to work things out."

"Really, Ethan?"

"Really, Gwen, I love you and I want to stay a family with you and Jane."

"Then we will never speak of this stupid tabloid again?"

"No. Consider it a dropped subject."

"I will," Gwen said, looking at a crestfallen Theresa, "You can go now. And take your outfit-" here, she indicated the items she had dumped on the tramp - "with you. Your loving husband is waiting for you. I imagine this will be as big a hit with Alistair as it was with Ethan."

Theresa cast another pleading look at Ethan who refused to meet her eyes and left the room.

He stared broodingly at the door she had closed behind her. Then he gathered himself and turned to Gwen. He stepped forward and took her into his arms.

"Gwen, I-"

"No, Ethan," Gwen said, pulling herself out of his embrace. "I am not in the mood for this. I think it's best if you sleep in the other room tonight."

"All right," Ethan said meekly and went to the bedroom to move his things into the other bedroom.

Gwen thought how much she had enjoyed the last few days alone with Jane. She thought about the life she'd be leading with Sarah in Boston right now if she had just listened to her initial instincts and stuck to her guns when Ethan insisted on marrying her after he found out she was pregnant.

If only Jane was mine, Gwen thought grimly. I'd take her and get far, far away from this hellish union I have with her father. I'd find real love with a real man instead of a weak-willed philanderer.


	6. A Hard Bed To Lie In

Gwen woke up the next morning, feeling emotionally drained.

But then, she asked herself, what else do you expect after you cry yourself to sleep?

Still, she had reached some conclusions after sorting through all the pain and humiliation and loss that Ethan's fascination with Theresa had brought her. She had to admit that Ethan did not want her. He had made that clear to her yesterday when he informed her that, to his enlightened, noble way of thinking, their entire marriage was based on a fraud if Gwen had anything to do with exposing his true paternity to that tabloid.

There was no doubt in Gwen's mind that, if Theresa had located JT and he had produced the proof she was involved, Ethan would have left her immediately, with joy in his heart. Though the ache in her heart was duller, it still pained her beyond belief.

It was only after Ethan learned that Theresa was no longer in control of Crane, because Alistair was not incapacitated, as everyone had thought, that he lost all curiosity about the tabloid.

Ethan wants Crane back.

It was all still about Crane; Ethan's lost "legacy." The birthright that Ivy had stolen from her younger son and rightful heir, Nicholas Fox Crane and bestowed on her and Sam Bennett's love child, Ethan. No matter what he said to the contrary, Ethan still felt the loss of Crane keenly and had never fully resigned himself to losing it. That is why he never made any effort to strike out on his own. That is why he never bothered to avail himself of all the old political contacts that Ivy still had through her late father's now defunct law firm. Instead, he chose to work for Crane at the mercurial whim of Alistair or Julian and put himself at the mercy of their Crane Family Mattress, Theresa. If not, he simply sat on his ass and sulked.

Ethan may not want me, but he needs me.

Now that Theresa was no longer in control of Crane, Ethan had to know that Gwen would waste no time in getting her trust fund monies out of Crane Banks and back to the independent banks that her father traditionally used. It was foolish of her to move her money to any banks that Crane controlled during her all-too-brief engagement to Ethan, but then she thought she would become a Crane herself. After the pain and humiliation of being publicly jilted by Ethan for Theresa, Gwen had forgotten about them. Then Ethan had been exposed as the cuckoo in the Crane nest and promptly disinherited, so it didn't seem to matter. Never in a million years did Gwen dream that the obsessed little teenager stalking Ethan would end up in control of her funds.

Gwen picked up the phone and immediately ordered a transfer from Crane Banks back to her old family bank. As she expected, the transfer went through without a hitch. Alistair was still annoyed by his blushing bride's antics and would make sure she had no more leverage over her lover's wife.

Ethan also had to know that, though he made a big production of protesting the idea mightily, Gwen would also waste no time drawing on her funds to support him and Jane. He didn't know that she also had three years' severance pay in her account, but that was just a bonus. What he also didn't know was that his pity party was about to come to an end.

When we get back to Harmony, Gwen vowed to herself, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Ethan take his true birthright - a proud birthright - and become his own man. Not just another lotus eater waiting for the old man to die, like his ex-father, Julian Crane. My days of feeling guilty over my part in exposing his true paternity to the tabloids are over!

Gwen got up, dressed and meticulously made herself up to cover the effects of the previous night.

Ethan was already up and at the breakfast table.

She flinched as he made to embrace her. The look of scorn in her eyes made him hesitate, but he kissed her cheek. He knew he was still in the doghouse and that he would have to be a very considerate husband indeed to obtain her forgiveness. He behaved…just like he did right after Sarah died. Gwen wanted to leave him and he was on his best behavior … until the smoke had cleared and he was no longer the social pariah who was caught on camera at a public beach, rolling around in the sand with his teenaged girlfriend while his wife labored to give birth to his firstborn. The remembrance made bile hit the back of her throat.

"Breakfast is ready," Ethan said with a cheerfulness he plainly did not feel.

"I can see that," Gwen said noncommittally.

"I ordered all your favorites," Ethan said.

"Thank you," Gwen replied and sat down. They ate in silence.

When they finished, Gwen wiped her mouth and politely excused herself, saying she wanted to go for a walk.

"Are you ever going to speak to me again, Gwen?" Ethan asked uncomfortably.

"Probably," Gwen said coldly, "But not today."

"Well, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow doesn't look very good, either."

"Well, when?"

"I don't know. When I'm ready."

Gwen left their suite without another word and walked around the streets of Rome.

Rome wasn't called the Eternal City for nothing. It was breathtaking. Gwen had hoped she and Ethan would have their honeymoon here and make beautiful memories. Now it was just yet another moment sullied by his fascination with Theresa.

Theresa. The obsessed little psycho would never give up now that she had leverage and that leverage was Crane. Oh, control of Crane was momentarily snatched away from her now that Alistair had "recovered." However, it was only a matter of time before Alistair really was incapacitated … or … dead. Only the good die young, which meant that Alistair should live forever . But even though the evil bastard was as old as sin itself, he eventually had to die, like everyone else. By Gwen's best guesstimate, he was at least in his seventies. He could live for twenty or so years, but then he could drop dead tomorrow. Either way, it was a probability that Theresa could outwait him and make Gwen's life hell while she waited.

And Gwen would go back to square one. With Theresa. Gwen would lose everything that mattered to her to that psycho bitch from hell. Again. Of course, all Theresa wanted was Ethan. Little did the twit know that the stakes for Gwen had changed. The idea had just hit her with a bright clarity. All Gwen really wanted anymore was Jane. Not Ethan. But to keep Jane, she had to stay with Ethan. That was all there was to it. If Jane was truly hers, there was no way she'd stay with Ethan. She'd take her and go far, far away, because she wanted that little girl all to herself. She didn't want to share Jane with anyone, not even her own father.


	7. A Tabloid Truth

"Psssst, Gwen," she jumped as she heard JT's voice.

Cautiously she went in the direction of his voice and found him hiding in the alleyway.

"JT," she asked, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting the Tiny Terminator," he replied.

"Well, then why are you telling me?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I wanted to give you a chance to stop me, Gwen," JT grinned.

"Meaning?" Gwen demanded, her eyebrow lifting sarcastically.

"Meaning I wanted to see if you could give me a bigger payoff to keep my mouth shut," JT said. He leered at her threateningly. "I know that Alistair Crane has unfrozen your accounts now and you have the wherewithal. Pay me off, Gwen, or when Theresa brings him here, I'm gonna tell Ethan everything."

Gwen smiled coldly at JT.

"Millions for defense, not a penny for tribute."

"Whaaat?" JT gaped at her.

"You heard me, JT. You're not getting a dime from me."

"All right then, I'll just tell Ethan everything," JT smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, JT."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you tell Ethan, I'll lose my marriage, such as it is, and the daughter I love more than anything else in this world. I'll have nothing to live for but revenge. I swear that if you betray me to Ethan, that's the last moment you'll ever know real peace of mind for the rest of your miserable life, which will be brutally short. You'll never live to enjoy a single nickel of Theresa's money, because I'll spend every penny I have left to hunt you down and kill you," Gwen said with a total lack of emotion that JT found scarier than pure menace.

He gaped at her uncertainly.

"Not that I want you to go away without a big payoff, JT. I like you, really I do. You're a charming, funny man," Gwen continued tonelessly. "So, you should take Theresa's money up front. Alistair will soon have her on a tight leash, financially. He'll cut off her allowance to make up for the money she embezzled from Crane for you. Assuming I was stupid enough to pay your blackmail, you'll already have a plausible story on hand that clears her of any more wrongdoing in that stupid tabloid being sent but doesn't incriminate me, so use it. Then you should take off. By the time Theresa is in a position to get you, you'll have spent it."

No sooner than the words were out of her mouth, Gwen noticed Theresa pulling a reluctant-looking Ethan in their direction. She was carrying a large suitcase in her other hand.

"Well, JT?" she asked, "What will it be?"

"I think you have a great idea," he quipped.

Theresa looked surprised to see her but quickly recovered.

"Well, Gwen," she smirked, "I'm surprised to see you, but it's great not having to wait to see your expression when I blow you out of the water. When Ethan finds you out for the scheming bitch you really are. When he finally takes Jane and comes back to me, leaving you crying in the dust." Theresa looked at Ethan, "JT is going to clear me of any wrongdoing and prove that I'm innocent of sending the truth about your paternity to his tabloid."

Gwen was itching to strangle the little twit, but remained calm.

"Gwen," Ethan asked her uncertainly, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Gwen said. "JT told me that he was here to clear Theresa's … good name."

"Well, JT?" Theresa demanded, her hands on her hips.

"First there is a little matter of remuneration," JT reminded Theresa.

"Here," Theresa said, practically throwing the suitcase at JT. "Now out with it."

"Gotta count it, first." JT said, unlocking it and smiling with delight at all the money inside. He quickly counted it.

"You know it's all there," Theresa said, impatiently. "Now show Ethan the proof that I am innocent," she continued, looking at Gwen with vindictive triumph.

"I will." JT said, pulling a large satchel from behind a dumpster. He had several files within and pulled one out labeled Ethan Crane and handed it to Ethan. "Here."

Ethan took it gingerly like it contained explosives and carefully opened it, avidly reading it.

"You are going down, bitch," Theresa gloated in a sing-song voice.

"Be quiet, Theresa," Ethan said while he read the file carefully.

"See?" Theresa asked. "This proves that Gwen sent the proof of your paternity to the tabloid and told them that it was me who had done it."

Ethan frowned at Theresa.

"Theresa, Gwen is innocent. She didn't do it. Phyllis Conklin did it."

"Phyllis?!" Gwen gasped in genuine shock. "The maid who was found strangled in Sheridan's house?!"

"No!" Theresa shouted angrily.

"Yes," Ethan said. "It appears she was a regular tabloid informant. There is a long list of payoffs made out to her over several years. Evidently, she regularly supplemented her salary as a maid at the Crane Mansion by being a tabloid spy. She was very good at her avocation, too. Most of their best stuff came from her. She was really paid well for exposing me. She got a huge chunk of cash for selling my paternity secret and then she got a bigger payoff by telling the world that Theresa did it."

Theresa was enraged.

"You're lying!" she shrieked at JT. "You told me you could prove that Gwen did it!"

"I simply told you I could prove your innocence," JT replied. "I never once implicated Gwen at all. You only heard what you wanted to hear."

"Bastard!" Theresa screamed, flying at him to scratch his eyes out.

JT smirked apologetically, grabbed his satchel, the briefcase full of cash, and a duffel bag then took off running.

Theresa started to chase him, but Ethan held her back.

"Enough, Theresa," he said with real annoyance. "Let him go. Let it go. He may have exonerated Gwen but he proved your innocence, too."

"Not exactly," Gwen said, staring at Theresa levelly. "It was still Theresa who found the proof of your true paternity and then scanned it onto her laptop. One can only deduce that Phyllis found it, realized what a cash bonanza it was, sent it off and then collected more money by telling the world where she got it from. That means you are still culpable, Theresa, no matter who sent it."

"Bitch!" Theresa shrieked ready to attack her, but once again Ethan held her back.

"That's enough, Theresa," Ethan told her. "Nothing has changed so let's just forget about it. What's done is done."

Gwen shrugged and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Gwen?" Ethan asked.

"I'm going back on my walk, Ethan," Gwen said. "Carry on," she finished with sarcastic hauteur.


	8. The Bonus

Gwen left both Theresa and Ethan staring at her as she continued on her way to the Plaza.

After a half an hour or so, she heard JT again.

"Pssst, Gwen," he hissed. He was hiding in yet another of Rome's alleyways.

"JT," Gwen asked, genuinely surprised to see him. She figured he would have left the country right away. "What are you still doing here?"

"Hiding from the Tiny Terminator," JT said. "I'm sure she'll waste no time getting Alistair to seal up all the airports if only to get his money back that she stole to pay me off."

"You overestimate Theresa's intelligence," Gwen said. "Pulling the wool over people's eyes is second nature to Theresa. She believes that Alistair has no idea she embezzled Crane funds and is in no hurry for him to find out. She'll go back to Plan A which is, go back to work on Ethan. Talk him into leaving me. You know, true love, destiny, fate, etc. ad nauseum?"

JT looked visibly relieved.

"That was a good cover story you came up with," Gwen said. "I can't believe the ready-made accounts you had at your fingertips on Phyllis. Especially the amounts you had listed for Ethan's paternity exposure and then the information on Theresa. I saw the records, I can't believe you doctored them."

JT looked a tad uncomfortable.

"Especially when you never paid a dime for either exposition." Gwen continued. "But I bet your employers didn't know that, did they, JT? You had them cut you two great big checks for the information and then pocketed it yourself, didn't you?"

"Well," JT harrumphed a little sheepishly. "I had bills to pay."

"I understand," Gwen smiled. "But I would hate for your employers to find out how you double-dealt them. "

"Me, too," JT said.

"I'm willing to forget all about it…if you never bother me again," Gwen said.

"God, you sure know how to play hardball," JT muttered.

"Negotiations 101 in the College of Business," Gwen informed him. She held out her hand for him to take and he shook it.

At that moment, Theresa zoomed up on a little motorcycle.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed bitterly. "I knew you paid him off! How much did she give you, JT? I'll double it!"

"You better clear that with Alistair, first," Gwen said snidely. "In any case, I'll save Crane from yet another embezzlement. I didn't pay JT one plugged nickel. Double of nothing leaves nothing for you, oh, math-challenged one. Oh, well, I'll leave you two to your negotiations."

She made a big point of walking off. Once she was out of eyeshot, she doubled back and snuck up on them until she could be in earshot.

"You cheated me, JT!" Theresa yelled, "I want my money back!"

"Sorry, sweetie," JT said, "I told you there are no refunds."

"What you sold me was a worthless bill of goods and I am not going to let you rest until I get it all back!"

"Okay, okay, I normally don't do this, but I'll make it up to you by throwing in a free bonus," JT told Theresa, "I was actually going to sit on this for another year or two and then sell it to you."

"Does it incriminate Gwen?" Theresa asked eagerly.

"No, silly," JT said. "Gwen had nothing to do with exposing Ethan."

"Then Ethan will never leave Gwen and it is totally useless to me."

"Not necessarily, even though this has nothing to do with Gwen and everything to do with you and, to be more exact, Little Ethan."

"Little Ethan?" Theresa echoed blankly.

"Yes, the real reason why you and Ethan are not together today," JT said. "Ethan got involved with Gwen again after he found out that Julian and not he fathered the boy and that then you lied about it."

"Yes," Theresa admitted reluctantly, but the whole thing would have never happened if Gwen and Rebecca had not sent off Ethan's true paternity to that tabloid-!"

"Give it a rest, will ya?!" JT said impatiently. "He still wanted to marry you, didn't he? Even after you ran off to Bermuda, slept with Julian Crane and woke up married to the guy."

"Well, it still would have never happened if Gwen hadn't-"

"Shut up!" an irritated JT finally shouted. "Do you wanna hear what I have to say or not? Because if all you want to do is blame Ethan's wife for everything you do, you don't need me around for that. Nothing Gwen did or did not do broke you and Ethan up; it was your lies about Little Ethan."

"All right!" Theresa pouted. "You said you had something else to tell me. Will it help me get Ethan back?"

"It might, then again, it might not. Only you would know."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When you told Ethan that he was Little Ethan's father, you only thought you lied. You were telling the truth, Theresa."

"What do you mean?" Theresa gasped. "Dr. Russell ran the blood tests and Little Ethan has Julian's blood type, not Ethan's. She told me that Julian had to be the father, especially since she discovered I wasn't on birth control when I slept with him."

"Well, Dr. Russell is incompetent. She announced her prognosis before checking any follow-up on the lab results; the DNA paternity test, excluding Julian as the father. Besides a child doesn't have to share either of the same blood types as his parents. Julian and Little Ethan may both be B negative, but you are B positive and Ethan is RH negative. Get my drift? When did you start your birth control?"

"The morning of my wedding."

"Did you use any afterwards?"

"No."

"What kind of birth control were you on?"

"The pill."

"Well, Theresa, you little fool, you didn't have enough birth control in your system to take effect. Oh, you can run a DNA paternity test on the two Ethans, but it's not necessary, because the little guy looks like the big guy spit him out!"

The shock on Theresa's face was quickly replaced by pure elation.

"Oh," Theresa smiled rapturously. "Ethan will have to leave Gwen now!"

Gwen's heart sunk as she listened to this.

"If you say so," JT said dubiously. "But you may be giving up a fortune for nothing!"

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked sourly.

"When the Cranes find out, you'll end up in the streets with nothing. Ethan is still married - to a very rich woman."

"If you are saying that Ethan married Gwen for her money, you're wrong!" Theresa said indignantly. "He only married her, because she got pregnant! She has no children to hold over his head now, so he'll be free of her. Then me and Ethan and Jane and Little Ethan can all be a real family, just like fate intended!"

"Mmmm, hmmm. Well, gotta go. Good luck to you, kid."


	9. Parallel Lives

Gwen watched as JT took off, shaking his head and Theresa headed back to the hotel to hurry and tell Ethan the truth. She took a shorter route to beat her there.

When they both arrived, Gwen noticed that Ethan was talking to a man who looked familiar. It took her a moment, but she finally remembered him as an old college friend of Ethan's.

When he left, Gwen went up to Ethan.

"Ethan, what is Skip Holloway doing here in Rome?" she asked him.

"He's on a business trip," Ethan answered.

"It looked pretty serious to me," Gwen said.

"It was serious-"

"Ethan!" Theresa interrupted impatiently, "I have to talk to you, it's about-"

"Please don't interrupt me, Theresa. I'm having a discussion with my wife."

"But it's important!"

"It's always important with you," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Theresa sneered. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad you're here. My news is for both of you."

"Theresa, we'll listen to what you have to say after I talk with Gwen. She spoke to me first, so please wait." Ethan said, like he was talking to the spoiled, petulant child that Theresa was. "Sit down."

Both women sat down.

"You were saying?" Gwen prompted him, arching her eyebrows at Theresa.

"Skip and Betsy are having marital problems and he came to me for legal advice."

"Oh no, they seemed so happy! Does he want you to represent him in a divorce?"

"Not exactly. Betsy wants a divorce but he doesn't. He wants to fight for the marriage."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, Skip and Betsy have been going through some tough times. During their engagement, Skip strayed and had an affair, but broke it off with the other girl. He married Betsy and they were happy for a while, but it's been stressful lately, because they were unable to conceive a child of their own. Just as they were about to adopt a Russian baby, the other girl hit them with a bombshell. They just found out that the other girl had his son. She wants him to leave Betsy and be a family with her and the boy."

"Well, why doesn't he?" Theresa asked indignantly. "He has a son with this other girl, not Betsy!"

"Because he loves his wife and he wants to stay with her," Ethan said patiently.

"Sounds like a mess," Gwen said sympathetically.

"It is a mess. He's offered to pay her generous child support to see the boy, but she refuses. It's all or nothing with her. He either forgets about Betsy or he forgets about his son," Ethan continued. "He doesn't understand why she is being so stubborn, because she is struggling financially as a single mother and could use the help. Betsy wants to bail, because she does not want to be the reason Skip loses any access to his son."

"Is he going to leave Betsy for this other girl, then?" Gwen asked.

"No, he doesn't want to give in to her blackmail. He is adamant about staying with Betsy, but he is also determined to be a father to his son. That's why he needs my help."

"What did you advise him to do?" Gwen asked.

"I told him that he and Betsy should sue for sole custody of the little guy, because it's in his best interests to have financial stability with no baby mama drama. Maybe the threat of that alone will make the boy's mother less stubborn, but either way, he needs his father."

"I guess so, but it sure is a shame," Gwen said, smiling inwardly as she noticed how pale Theresa had turned.

"All right, Theresa," Ethan said, turning to the stricken young woman, "What were you going to tell us?"

Gwen nodded and smiled politely, folded her hands into her lap and waited.

Tears filled Theresa's great doe eyes.

"I-I wanted to tell you, that I'm not going to interfere in your marriage anymore," Theresa cried, "I'm going to leave you alone and move on with my life."

"Why, thank you, Theresa," Gwen murmured saccharinely.

"Why?" Ethan asked, genuinely stricken.

"Because your advice to Skip made me realize you meant it when you said you would never leave Gwen without a good reason. I will never be reason enough. It doesn't matter that you love me far more than you will ever love her," Theresa's voice rose here, passionately. "Not even the fact that we share…offspring…will make you follow your heart. Only your sense of right and wrong. Your sense of honor, duty and obligation," she continued sharply as Gwen rolled her eyes discreetly. "Why should it surprise me that you encouraged Skip to take another woman's child and make a-a fake family with Betsy? You took Jane from her real mother, so Gwen could play her mommy!"

"I am her real mother!"

"Theresa, you know damned well why I had to do it. You had every chance to be Jane's mother and care for her, but you used her as a pawn on your chessboard," Ethan reminded Theresa sternly. "The judge only gave us temporary custody of Jane until you cleaned up your act, but you never did!"

"I know, I know," Theresa sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

"All right then," Ethan said, satisfied.

"You know that even if I did 'clean up my act,' Gwen would never give Jane back!" Theresa burst out.

"You've got that straight," Gwen said.

"That's enough, both of you." Ethan said. "This conversation is depressing me. Theresa, Gwen is not responsible for your actions; only you are. If you want Jane back, you know what you have to do, but Jane and I do not come as a package. I am married to Gwen. However, I'm prepared to share custody with you, if you do what the custody judge requires of you. That's only fair."

Again, Gwen smiled inwardly.

What was it that the custody judge requires of Theresa, Gwen asked herself. Yes, I remember. Get a job and be self-supporting. Get a home of her own to raise her children. Attend anger management and parenting classes. See a clinical psychiatrist and get psychological counseling in order to deal with her obsessive issues. The topper was, stay away from Ethan Winthrop and his marriage. That will never happen and both Theresa and I know it!

All three of them looked up startled when a grim-faced Noah Bennett approached their table.

"What's wrong, Noah?" Ethan asked his half-brother. "Bad news?"

"Yes, bad news, Ethan," Noah said solemnly. "Very bad news. Marty is dead."

"What?!" Gwen and Theresa chorused.

"He died in an explosion."

"How the hell did that happen?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Luis and Fancy and the Italian authorities pursued Alistair, Beth and Marty to a private train, when all the sudden a plane came out of nowhere and fired a missile into the train which exploded. They found no survivors."

"Oh, my God," Theresa wailed, starting to cry again. She stood up as Ethan went over to her and patted her on the shoulder and turned into his arms to weep on his shoulder.

Any excuse you can find, Theresa, Gwen thought. Then it hit her. Sheridan and Luis had just lost their son. Sarah and Nathan immediately crossed her mind.

"Poor Luis must be devastated," Gwen said, her own tears starting to form in spite of herself.

"Yes, Fancy said he is, though he is doing his best to keep a brave face on it."

"Noah, you and I better contact the Italian authorities to see if they can reconstruct what happened," Ethan said. "Alistair has been known to pull a fast one before and he was in a lot of trouble with the Vatican for his antics there."

"I agree," Noah said, grateful for something to do.

They both walked away, leaving Gwen and Theresa sitting at the table.


	10. Hardball

Gwen smiled as she saw the shifting thoughts traveling across Theresa's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Theresa demanded sharply.

"I know what you're thinking," Gwen said with narrowed eyes, "and it's not going to work, Theresa."

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking, 'it's really too bad about Marty, but what if Alistair is really dead? Then I am back in charge of Crane and I can get Ethan back.'"

Theresa's jaw dropped at the accuracy of Gwen's guess.

"It's not going to work, Theresa," Gwen continued in a hard voice.

The two women eyed each other across the table like duelists at high noon.

"What do you mean, Gwen," Theresa said snippily. "You can't tell me that Ethan wouldn't give up anything-anything to get the birthright that you stole from him back even if it means walking away from a ball and chain like you."

"I mean, I know something about you that would blow up your happily ever after fantasy of you and Ethan running Crane side by side while Jane and Little Ethan play in the Crane Nursery."

"Oh? What is that?"

"I know that Little Ethan is Ethan's biological son."

"You bitch! You spied on me and JT!"

"At least I didn't watch you and him making love on web-cam," Gwen retorted. "Yes, I know about that, too," she said, in answer to the unspoken question in Theresa's big brown eyes. "So, I figured one good turn deserves another. In any case, I repeat, I know that Little Ethan is no Crane. Got that?"

Theresa swallowed hard, "Yes."

"I have a proposition for you. But before I tell you what it is. Let us review the situation. I know that Little Ethan is no Crane. All it would take is for me to say one word to Ethan and your little world would be toast."

"If you tell Ethan that Little Ethan is his, he'll take Jane and leave you-"

"You know damned well he won't."

"Ethan is in love with-"

"My money. Mind you, he'd prefer Crane money. But that is never going to happen. If I tell Ethan that Little Ethan is his son, I could then tell the Cranes they have another cuckoo in their nest with a clear conscience, because surely Ethan would want to claim his little godson, Ethan Martin, that sweet boy who is like his own son, anyway, as his. The Cranes would then turn on you and throw your bouncy little behind in the street so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you."

"Alistair legally adopted Little Ethan, so-"

"So, I will help Ethan challenge that adoption because Julian had no right to sign away a son that wasn't his to Alistair. Julian won't fight it, because he will then get full control of Crane, so nice try, Theresa. In any case, you will end up with no wherewithal to support yourself, much less Little Ethan. Since we already have Jane, Ethan and I can then sue you for sole custody of Little Ethan. You will no doubt lose and then act out, as you always do, which will lead us to ask the judge that your parental rights to both children be terminated ... permanently. With the Cranes backing us and they will be vengeful, Theresa, because they will believe you defrauded them, the judge will take them both away forever, leaving you nothing. Then, if you are lucky you can get your old job back at the Crane Fish Factory and Cannery. You turn pale. I see the prospect doesn't appeal to you."

"What do you want? Do you want me to stay away from Ethan? Because I already said I would."

"I don't believe you. You see, you have a built-in connection to Ethan through Jane that you can use. I want you to sever that connection."

"Whaat?!"

"You heard me. I'm contacting my lawyer who will draw up the legal papers to enable me to formally adopt Jane. All you have to do is cede all maternal rights over Jane to me."

"Never!"

"I'm already Jane's defacto mother, Theresa."

"Oh, yeah? Well every time you look at her you will see that she is my daughter with Ethan," Theresa taunted. You will see me!"

"Actually, no, I won't, Theresa. I will see me. Jane looks nothing like you, thank God! She slightly resembles Ethan, but she looks a lot like I did at her age. Just by looking at us, people take it for granted that I am her biological mother and she is my flesh and blood. She's even got my hands, coincidentally. But then, even to the casual observer, she's fair and willowy like me, not squat and swarthy like you."

"Bitch, her DNA test says that I am her mother-!"

"I don't need any stinking DNA test to tell me that I'm her mother. All I need is your signature on the dotted line to make it formal."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"My silence. I will forget that Little Ethan is my husband's son. You will be able to continue enjoying your stolen, but high-priced lifestyle in peace."

"How do I know that you will keep your word once Jane is legally yours?"

"You don't know. But I will point out to you that it suits me just fine that Ethan never know that Little Ethan is his. Not because I am afraid he will walk out of my life, but because I know I will never get rid of you. With Jane legally mine, there will be no more 'my baby mama drama' where you and Ethan are concerned. Unless you wise up and find your boy a new step daddy, he can continue to be known to Little Ethan as his godfather, 'Uncle Ethan.' And, as long as you keep your distance and behave yourself, I will let you keep Crane, enabling you and your boy to live like high rollers."

"What is Ethan going to say if I sign off on Jane like that? He's bound to get suspicious-"

"Ethan doesn't have to get suspicious if we don't tell him until after the fact, when Jane is legally mine. Then you will tell Ethan the truth. Believe it or not, you can tell the truth as convincingly as you tell a lie, Theresa. Signing away your rights over Jane to me will prove that you are serious about your pledge to leave Ethan and me alone. That you will finally respect our marriage and family. You will look all tearful and remorseful and tell Ethan that you owe me Jane for Sarah."

"I-I don't know-"

"What's it going to be? Yes or no? You have five minutes to decide before I simply make a quick long distance phone call to Julian."

Theresa hesitated. Gwen beckoned to a waiter nearby and asked that a transatlantic line be brought to their table.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!"

"Good," Gwen smiled. "Never fear, Theresa. I'll take good care of Jane and I'm sure you'll find another weapon to add to your arsenal of dirty tricks. Jane is merely one that I neutralized."

Theresa sullenly watched Gwen as she triumphantly called her lawyer and told him to draw up the documents for Jane's adoption.

Gwen told the lawyer she would make it worth his while if he could not only expedite the paperwork but speed up the adoption process as much as possible.

The lawyer perked up at this and made it clear that the papers would be ready for Jane's birth mother to sign the next day and he could cash in some favors by having a friend of his who was a judge in the family court sign off on them. For further consideration the waiting period for the adoption period could be waived...

Gwen told him to do anything and everything to make Jane's adoption final and irrevocable as soon as possible.


	11. Sexual Healing

Gwen went back to her hotel room satisfied that, for once, it looked like she had achieved the upper hand with Theresa. She knew that underneath Theresa's dreamy, romantic exterior laid a very pragmatic adventuress. Theresa wasn't about to give up a sure thing like Alistair's money for a chance at being with a man who refused to commit to her.

Still, Gwen knew this respite from Theresa's harassment of her marriage was only temporary. Eventually another opportunity to wreak havoc in Gwen's life would present itself and Gwen had no doubt that Theresa would try again. Gwen was banking on the fact that it would happen after her own maternal rights had been established for good. Gwen knew that Ethan was the end game to Theresa and children were either disposable or mere pawns in that game.

Well, after I get Jane for good, Theresa can have Ethan on a silver platter for all I care, Gwen thought to herself grimly. What's left of him. When Gwen thought of all his early promise, it almost broke her heart. Almost. She was beginning to suspect he never really had it to begin with.

Once she got there, she was surprised to see a very worried Noah and Fancy huddled with Ethan in terse conversation.

"How's Luis?" Gwen asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Ethan looked at her grimly. "He's taking Marty's death very hard. He's in his room refusing to talk to anyone. I called Theresa's room and she went to talk to him, but … I don't know…"

As if on cue, they heard a brief knock before Theresa impetuously burst into the room.

How like her, Gwen thought, NOT to wait for permission to enter before she comes in.

"How is he?" Fancy asked worriedly.

Theresa looked frustrated and totally bewildered.

"He's asking to see Gwen."

Gwen stood up. "I'll go."

Gwen walked down the hall to Luis' room and knocked hesitantly.

"Luis?" Gwen called, "May I come in?"

"Sure," Luis' dispirited voice came muffled through the door.

As she opened the door, Gwen spied Luis sitting on the couch. A bottle of scotch was opened and it was obvious that Luis had already started to work on it.

"You wanted to see me?" Gwen asked gently.

"Yeah," Luis answered. "Everyone was urging me to talk to someone … well, they all wanted me to talk to them … tell me how I feel about losing Marty … They were all so sympathetic … Noah, Fancy, Theresa, but they don't understand … They don't understand how it feels to lose a child…"

"Very few people do," Gwen said softly.

"Other than Sheridan," Luis continued hoarsely, his face devastated and his intense brown eyes burning with pain, "I couldn't think of anyone better than you to know how I feel. "

"There's Ethan," Gwen suggested uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think of him," Luis said, "He seemed to take his losses so well, but you … you walked around like…like there was a hole ripped out inside of you that nothing could ever heal."

The room temporarily misted as tears filled Gwen's eyes.

"But you seem fine, now," Luis continued, "When I saw you at Sarah and Nathan's funerals, I thought , 'She'll never get past this,' but somehow you did. I've got to go back to Harmony and tell Sheridan that our little boy - that Marty - is lost to us forever. How is she going to get past this? How am I? How did you?"

"I have no comfort to offer you," Gwen said sadly. "You never get past the death of your child. I figured out pretty damned quick that the world was not interested in my problems and my pain only drove people off, making my loneliness that much more. So, I-I went through the motions. I forced myself to get up and keep living as best as I could. Fortunately, I have Jane to fill the void. Thank God for that sweet little girl of mine! She keeps me sane. You are even luckier than I am, Luis. You can have other children. Oh, they will never take the place of Marty, but they will comfort you … if you let them."

"God, Gwen!" Luis cried in anguish, "Just thinking of having other children feels like I am betraying Marty's memory!"

Gwen was shocked and overcome when he started to cry, hard sobs wracking his body. Instinctively, she slipped onto the couch with him and took him in her arms.

His arms tightened convulsively around her and he pulled her tightly against him.

Suddenly, the grief of losing Nathan and Sarah overwhelmed Gwen and she let lose a torrent of tears and held onto him with all her might.

They clung to each other like too shipwrecked survivors in the middle of a tempestuous sea.

They cried until there were no tears left. Gwen felt Luis pull her closer so that her smooth cheek rested against his rough one.

"Gwen," Luis sighed.

Gwen pulled her head away from his and stared at him as he gazed back intently into her eyes.

As if a force beyond their control was taking over them, their lips met and clung. Their kiss started out gently and tenderly, but gathered passion until it overwhelmed them. Gwen felt Luis' rough fingers tangle in the silken lengths of her hair and her tapered fingers buried themselves into his thick black hair. She felt Luis press her back into the sofa. She did not feel him lift her skirt and rip her panties nor did she hear him unzip his pants. She just felt the coolness of the room before he was moving hot and hard between her knees, nudging them apart, pressing upward between her silken thighs until he had filled her flesh with his.

They made love repeatedly for the new few hours. It had been obvious that Luis had been celibate for several months as he had not been with another woman since breaking up with Sheridan. He was ardent, ferocious and indefatigable, but a giving, passionate lover. Gwen felt like the most beautiful, cherished woman in the world that night in his arms and the thought came, unbidden to her, that Sheridan must be insane. To get over him so quickly as to twice marry other men like Antonio and Chris. To walk away from him, determined never to look back once he was back in her life. Gwen reached orgasm violently and was left shaking with reaction when their lovemaking ended. She shuddered reflexively when Luis climaxed inside of her.

Gwen half-expected Luis to pull away from her after he had withdrawn, but he simply rolled onto his back and pulled her closer to him. Dazed, she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms as his heartbeat slowed under her ear.

Gwen woke up a little later and gazed down at the sleeping Adonis on the couch. She carefully pulled out of his arms and covered him with a throw. She gathered her torn panties and slipped into the restroom. Carefully, she rinsed her mascara-streaked face and washed the makeup off with cool water. She then took her torn panties and hid them in the bodice of her dress. She then quietly left the room.

When she returned to her suite, she noticed that Fancy and Noah had long-gone, but Theresa was lying with Ethan on the sofa. Gwen registered this fact with no emotion; not anger, not hurt, not disappointment, not even resignation. She was somewhat relieved to see that they were fully clothed, but then she appeared to be as well.

She closed the door firmly. It made enough noise to waken the pair and to startle Ethan into looking at her guiltily, as Theresa made a point of looking smug and triumphant.

"Gwen!" Ethan exclaimed, "How's Luis? Is he okay?"

"I think he will be," Gwen said carefully. "He's resting right now and doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Were you able to comfort him?" Ethan asked.

"I think so," Gwen answered non-committally.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Ethan said uncomfortably as Gwen looked calmly into Theresa's defiant face.

"Theresa," Gwen said, sick of looking at her, "I think it's time you go to your own room, don't you Ethan?"

"Uh, yes, honey," Ethan mumbled.

"Theresa, please leave," Gwen said firmly.

Theresa slowly and reluctantly left the room, looking at Ethan with reproachful longing in those great doe eyes of hers.


	12. That Secret Knowledge

"Gwen, I can explain-" Ethan said.

"Don't bother," Gwen answered. "I'm tired and I'm really not in a mood to listen. Will you be here tomorrow morning?"

"What-yes," Ethan stammered, "Of course, I'll be."

"Fine," Gwen said. "There's nothing left to do here for Marty. We have to concentrate on Jane. I'm leaving for Harmony in the morning, will you be coming with me?"

"Of course, I will Gwen! What kind of question is that?!"

"The obvious one, Ethan." Gwen said bluntly. "I don't want to fight with you. I just want to know where we stand."

"We're fine, Gwen."

"Good," Gwen said. "I'm going to shower and go to bed."

"Uh-do you want me to join you?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm tired. Goodnight, Ethan."

"I love you, Gwen."

Gwen didn't answer, choosing to simply walk into her room and shut the door quietly but firmly behind her.

She slipped out of her clothes and took a plastic bag out of the wastebasket. She wrapped her bra around her panties and her dress around her bar and put them in the bag along with her dirty clothes from the other day. She then took out her robe and took her toilet case with her to the restroom. Locking the door behind her and disrobing, she gazed at her reflection in the elegant hotel mirror.

Within the ravages of her make-up free face, she could see that she was glowing. Her swollen lips looked full and sensual and though they had puffed up from crying, her eyes were glowing. She could see the love bruises at the best of her throat and marks on her breasts and thighs. She had just committed adultery on the husband she had loved half her life. She had just made love with the love of her best friend's life. She had just slept with the brother of her worst enemy. She should have felt dirty and ashamed. Instead she felt awake, alive, and more fulfilled than she had ever imagined she could be. Moreover, she felt beautiful and best of all, she felt free.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, sighing with pleasure at the feel of the warm water on her skin. For the first time in several years, she started humming a cheerful song to herself. After she finished her shower, she dried herself off, put on her nightgown and fell asleep, not from exhaustion but from utter relaxation.

Gwen was awakened the next morning by a rap on her bedroom door and was startled to hear Luis' voice.

"Gwen?" Luis called.

Gwen opened the door and looked at him.

"Luis, what are you doing here?" she asked. She looked out into the living area of the suite she shared with Ethan. "Where's Ethan?"

"He's downstairs eating breakfast with the others," Luis answered. "He knows I'm here. He knows that I wanted to thank you for staying with me the other night-"

"Oh," Gwen said, not sure what else to say.

"He doesn't know everything that happened," Luis said gruffly, then laughed uncomfortably. "Look, I don't know whether to apologize to you for my behavior last night in taking advantage of you or thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kindness."

"I-I'm glad that I was there for you when…where Sheridan could not be," Gwen said awkwardly.

"Is that what you think?" Luis demanded. "That I was using you as a substitute for Sheridan?"

Gwen shrugged. "I know how long you have loved her. And you both lost Marty."

"When we were…together….I didn't think I was with anyone but you," Luis said earnestly. "There is no substitute for Sheridan, but that doesn't mean what I shared with you last night wasn't special. You're not interchangeable to me. You are a uniquely wonderful woman."

"I thought last night was special, too," Gwen confessed, "But I just thought it was special only to me."

"You were wrong," Luis smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Gwen said, "But this is still awkward."

"I know," Luis said. "Ethan iis/i my friend. You are inot/i Theresa's friend," he added ruefully.

"Tell me about it," Gwen laughed. "We definitely crossed some lines. Sheridan is my friend and…until last night…I just thought we were casual acquaintances…you were just civil to me because I was Ethan's wife and because of Sheridan."

"That was the case … until last night, " Luis admitted. "I just wrote you off as this entitled snob who was standing in the way of my baby sister's happiness. Oh, I could detach myself enough to concede you had a certain right on your side, but my first loyalty was to my family. Last night changed things. I see that you are a warm, loving, tender woman. Does Ethan know how lucky he is?"

Gwen laughed brittlely.

"That's hard to say. Only Ethan can answer that one."

Ethan looked at her solemnly. "If he doesn't, he's a fool and if he is such a fool, than you are even a bigger fool for staying with him, Gwen."

"Probably," Gwen answered, "But I'm not ready to let go of Ethan, just yet. Not yet."

Luis nodded, "I understand. It's hard letting go." He paused. "This isn't going to happen again."

It was more of a question than a statement.

"No," Gwen said. "It wouldn't be wise, but I'm not sorry it happened."

"Neither am I," Luis smiled.

"But I think it has to remain just between us," Gwen said. "All it would do is hurt the wrong people."

"I'll never mention it again," Luis said, "But if you see me and I'm smiling at you, just know that I'm savoring the memory of a beautiful moment in time."

"And if you see me smiling at you, you will know that I'm also remembering," Gwen said softly.

"I will always be your friend, Gwen. Anytime you need me…for anything, I'm only a phone call away."

"I appreciate that, Luis. I think it would be wonderful to have a … friend … like you." Gwen answered.

Luis leaned over and kissed Gwen on the cheek. It tingled at the contact of his warm mouth. With a sigh, Gwen walked into his arms and let him enfold her in them. They hugged for a good long moment, her smooth cheek against his rough one. Luis broke the embrace and backed off, touching her cheek with his right hand.

"I'll see you later, Gwen," he said.

"Okay," she said casually. "I guess I'll leave you to breakfast with the others while I change and pack."

Gwen got dressed and packed. She then went downstairs and joined the others, but only ate lightly.

All boarded the Crane jet back to Harmony. Theresa sat next to Luis, assuming a supportive posture, but kept her eyes focused obsessively on Ethan's face. Ethan was valiantly pretending he was unaware of Theresa's attention. Noah was trying to charm Fancy who was acting cold to him while enjoying his efforts to reconcile. Chad and Whitney were lost in each other. Simone was acting extra solicitous of Jessica.

Gwen was cool, calm and collected to Ethan and ignored Theresa, but every once in a while, she allowed her eyes to meet those of Luis and she felt like she was no longer so alone, that there was someone out there that truly cared for and was there for her. She basked in that secret and felt something restored to her or maybe something … the confidence that she was truly lovable … start to flower inside of her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as if to hug that secret knowledge close to her heart.


	13. Cold Comfort

The plane finally landed in Harmony and everyone disembarked and gathered with Luis in the airport lobby.

"I have to tell Sheridan," Luis said, running his hand distractedly through his thick, black hair.

Theresa quickly offered, "I'll get a car for us and we will all-"

"I really appreciate the offer, Theresa, but I think a big mob of people on her doorstep is only going to upset Sheridan more," Luis said firmly.

"Would you prefer to simply tell her by yourself?" Gwen asked sympathetically.

"No. I just think we need to limit the number of people who arrive to tell Sheridan that her son is dead."

"You don't want me coming with you to tell her?!" Theresa demanded in outrage.

"Look, Theresa," Luis said uncomfortably, "I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings by cutting you out of the loop, but this has to be handled … carefully … with Sheridan. She's… in a fragile state …, you know, and I don't know how she is going to handle Marty's death."

"This has got to be handled with great delicacy," Ethan explained gently.

"I can be delicate!" Theresa said stoutly. "I still don't see any reason why I shouldn't come, too."

"Theresa," Gwen said shortly, disgusted by Theresa's insensitivity, "Luis should decide how to break the news of their child's death to Sheridan, not anyone else."

"Marty was MY nephew. I lost him, too!"

"Sheridan is pregnant, Theresa!" Gwen exclaimed. "If she gets too upset over Marty's death she could miscarry her sole surviving child. Don't you care about that? Haven't enough children died already?!"

Theresa set her lips mulishly, "I'm Marty's aunt. I should be there to support her, too."

"Dammit, Theresa!" Luis shouted, startling everybody. "Go home! Go home to your son. Take him in your arms and thank God that you still have him. Just go home!"

Theresa burst into tears and ran out of the lobby.

Ethan started after her, obviously thought better of it and stopped, looking at Gwen and Ethan hesitantly.

"Theresa is very upset herself and the fact that you don't want her there hurts her feelings."

"This isn't all about Theresa," Gwen reminded him. "It's about Luis and Sheridan and the fact that they lost Marty."

"I know, I know," Ethan muttered, "But you know Theresa … I'm afraid she might do something impetuous and get herself into trouble-"

"Go to her, then. Drop everything and soothe her ruffled feathers, just because that spoiled brat is in a snit. I'm disgusted with you. Just get out of my sight!" Gwen snapped. "Luis and Sheridan are your friends and they need you, but what is mere friendship when Theresa feels snubbed?!"

"What do you want me to do, Luis?" Ethan sighed reluctantly.

"Go to Theresa," Luis said. "I agree she's angry and upset and might do a mischief to herself. You can see Sheridan in a couple of days and pay her a condolence call."

"Honey, do you have any problem with that?" Ethan asked with a slight edge in his voice.

Would it make any difference if I did? Gwen thought, but aloud she said, "No, Ethan. If it makes it easier for Luis if someone distracts Theresa from getting involved - and God knows, no one can distract her like you can, Ethan - than I'm all for it. Go after her with my blessing."

Ethan smiled slightly and nodded. Then he quickly took off in the direction Theresa took.

Gwen shook her head disgustedly and turned to face Luis who smiled rather ruefully at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you and Sheridan?"

"Yes," Luis said. "I'd appreciate it if you come with me when I tell Sheridan. I thought it would be good for Ethan to come along, but I'm not so sure of that now. "

"He can do more good where he is." Gwen conceded tightly.

"Thank you. I know it's an inconvenience, but I sure do appreciate it."

Chad and Whitney and Simone and Jessica and Noah and Fancy all milled around Luis to embrace him and express their condolences.

"Are you sure you only want Gwen to come with you, Luis?" Fancy asked him, turning her lovely blonde face up to him appealingly. It was obvious to Gwen that Fancy had quickly acquired a crush on Luis during her disillusionment with Noah over the Maya affair. "After all, Sheridan was my aunt and I can tell her that we - you did everything you could to rescue Marty from Beth and Grampy-"

"Yes, Fancy, I'm sure, but thanks for the offer," Luis said gratefully.

Luis and Gwen went to a waiting taxicab and he helped her inside. He seated himself next to her after she scooted over. Gwen watched over his broad shoulder as everybody waved to them sympathetically at the curb.

The taxicab pulled up at the Crane Estates and made its way back to Sheridan's bungalow that she now shared with Chris Boothe and his son, James.

They climbed up on the porch and knocked on the door.

It was answered by Chris who asked. "Did you find him? Where's Marty? I was hoping you had him with you, because she's pretty upset right now."

"What happened?" Gwen asked tensing. She, of all people, knew how fragile a woman could be in this state.

"Sheridan got a phone call from Monterrey, Mexico. Katherine Crane and Martin Fitzgerald where killed in a car crash. She was notified by their daughter, Elena-"

"Sheridan has a sister?" Luis asked.

"Yes, a half-sister. Martin and Katherine had a daughter named Elena. She's married and living in Monterrey with her husband. Elena was hoping Sheridan could come to the funeral so she could finally meet her, but Sheridan is too far along in her pregnancy to travel that far. I guess we could hold a memorial service for both of them up, here."

"I'm going to call Dr. Russell," Gwen said grimly. "She can give Sheridan a sedative-"

Gwen was interrupted when Sheridan came to the door.

"Who is it, Chris-" her eyes grew big and her face paled as she saw Luis with Gwen.

Luis faltered, "Sheridan, I-"

"Marty is dead, isn't he, Luis," Sheridan said quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

Luis' eyes filled with tears and he nodded his head, too overcome to speak.

"How did you know?" Gwen asked, in spite of herself, tears forming in her eyes, too. She was relieved to see how calm and contained Sheridan was.

"I have had a feeling gnawing at the pit of my stomach for several hours now," Sheridan said. "I knew that if Marty had been found, everyone would be burning down the telephone lines to call me. But still, I had hope, so I checked with the hotel. I found out that everyone had checked out. There was no little boy with them. So I called the airport and everyone had boarded the plane, but there was no little boy with them. Then I held out hope that everyone just wanted to surprise me. But then everyone would be on my doorstep to celebrate with me…" Her voice broke off in a sob.

Chris Boothe enfolded Sheridan in his arms and led her to the couch and made her sit down.

"There, there, Sheridan," he soothed, "You must be strong for Katie, now."

"Katie?" asked Gwen, looking at Luis who watched them looking dazed.

"We're planning to name our daughter Katherine after her mother," Chris told Gwen. "Please excuse me, there is something I must do."

Sheridan wept quietly on the couch. Gwen joined her and took her in her arms and the two women just held each other and cried until their tears were spent.

"Are you going to be all right, Sheridan?" Luis asked gently.

"As best as I can be, Luis," Sheridan answered, "Chris is right, though. I must be strong for Katie."

"Thank God you have Katie and James to keep you going," Gwen said. "They will be a great comfort to you in the days ahead."

"I really thank God for your support, Gwen," Sheridan said. "Uh, where's Ethan?"

"Theresa was very upset about Marty, too, so I asked Ethan to stay with her while Gwen and I came to see you. He'll probably be by in a day or two to see you."

In spite of the circumstances, Sheridan's eyes slid to Gwen's face curiously to gauge her reaction, but only read concern for herself in Gwen's eyes.

"You are my dearest friend, Gwen," Sheridan said gratefully.

"And you are mine," Gwen answered truthfully, feeling slightly guilty about betraying her with Luis the other night. Well, she vowed to herself, it will never happen again!

They heard Chris come back to the room. With him was little James, looking somewhat sleepy and rumpled in his pajamas.

"Let's go see Mommy," Chris said to James, leading him to Sheridan's side as Gwen got off the couch.

Sheridan gathered the little boy into her arms and hugged him convulsively. As if sensing her sadness, James slipped his little arms around her neck and pressed his little cheek against hers.

"James, I know we told you that Luis was bringing you a brother named Marty, but Marty couldn't come. He died and went to heaven," Chris told him.

"I'm sorry about your little boy, Mommy," James said.

"You're still my little boy and I love you with all my heart," Sheridan answered. "And you will still have a baby sister named Katie. We'll be all right."

Chris Boothe joined Sheridan and James on the couch and he and Sheridan held hands as they their arms encircled James.

"We'll see ourselves out," Gwen said, seeing the stricken look on Luis' face. "May I have your arm, Luis?"

He looked crestfallen, but he took her arm. They left Sheridan's bungalow and he walked her home, neither one of them saying a word. No conversation was necessary tonight. There were no words to comfort Luis over everything he had lost now any dashed hopes for a life and family with Sheridan and James. So Gwen said nothing, just being there for him.

They finally made it back to the boarding house and Luis pulled Gwen into his arms. They embraced without further conversation for a long moment and then he held the door open as she went inside. She stopped by Mrs. Henderson and picked up Jane and proceeded to her apartment, unlocking the door and turning on the light. As she had half-expected, Ethan was not there waiting for her. She tucked the sleeping Jane into her crib and walked to the window, rubbing her arms.

As she looked out the window, she saw Luis standing in the street looking up at her apartment. Once he saw that she was safely inside, he turned and walked down the dark street until he disappeared from view.


	14. Over A Barrel

Gwen woke up when she heard Jane stirring in the next room. She went in and got her and brought her out into the kitchen to give her breakfast. Ethan had still not returned and a part of her was getting anxious. She knew he was still with Theresa. This concerned her. Her more rational side was telling her that Theresa was too pragmatic to give up a fortune on the chance that Ethan would divorce Gwen and take Jane to be with her and Little Ethan. But Theresa had a side to herself that involved cutting off her own nose if it would spite Gwen. That aspect was the wild card.

She jumped a little as the door opened and Ethan finally came in, looking nervous. Uh-oh. Gwen decided to play it cool.

"Good morning, Ethan," she said with the same cold politeness she spoke to him since their fight in Rome. "How is Theresa doing?"

"She's doing better," Ethan said, going to her side and kissing her on the cheek, "How are you doing, Honey? I know all this stuff with Marty's death had to be bringing up unpleasant memories. I was worried for you."

"I'm holding up. I thank God I have Jane. She's a great comfort to me," Gwen said, sagging inwardly in relief. Evidently Theresa's cash register for a heart had kicked in and restrained her from telling Ethan the truth about Little Ethan. "Have you had a chance to talk to Sheridan yet?"

"Yes," Ethan answered, visibly relaxing. "I called her before I came here. I'm planning on seeing her later on today. I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. Theresa was very upset, so we stayed up all night talking. I-uh-didn't expect to see you still here. I thought you had gone back to work."

"I'm off work right now," Gwen answered. "So I am enjoying a little time with Jane. But I still have to leave her with Mrs. Henderson today, because I have some errands to run and a couple of personal appointments I need to tend to. As a matter of fact, I'm running a little late. Would you mind dropping Jane off at Mrs. Henderson's for me? I've got her bag packed."

"Sure," Ethan said. "Well, after I speak to Sheridan, I'm going to dust off my resume and apply for some jobs now that Theresa has agreed to take me off the Crane blacklist."

"That's good," Gwen said, "But I think you should hold off on that for a couple of days, because I wanted to talk to you about that later on."

"Oh, okay," Ethan said curiously, but he knew that Gwen wouldn't go into detail with him before she was ready with all her information. "I hope you have a good day."

Gwen walked out to her vehicle, started it up and kept it in idle to get it warmed up. The first call she made was to her lawyer, Leon Feldman.

"Leon, it's Gwen. How is Jane's paperwork going?"

"Gwen I was just about to call you. The paperwork is ready to go. In fact, I have a judge lined up to sign off on it later on this morning at ten o'clock. As luck would have it, it's the same judge who awarded you and your husband sole custody of Jane and is familiar with the case. She is ready to formalize the adoption immediately, especially since you have had custody of Jane and been supporting her all this time. All we need is the birth mother to show up and sign off on it and we're good to go. Do you anticipate any problems getting her there?"

"I don't think there are any problems with the birth mother that I haven't anticipated," Gwen answered dryly. "Don't worry, Leon, she'll be there." She hung up, without saying another word. If I have to beat the hell out of her and drag her kicking and screaming into court by her hair!

She then dialed the woman she hated most in the world.

"Hello?" Theresa answered her phone sleepily.

"Hello, Theresa," Gwen said silkily. "Enjoy your night with my husband?"

"Gwen!" Theresa said disgustedly. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your signature on Jane's adoption papers," Gwen answered. "The paperwork is ready to go. The court date is today at ten o'clock where you will sign off on Jane before the judge who will then formalize the adoption. I expect you to be there."

"I can't be there on such short notice!" Theresa gasped.

"It's eight o'clock. That gives you two hours to show up at court looking presentable. I expect you to be there."

"I can't, I tell you," Theresa argued. "I have too many appointments at Crane that I need to keep."

"Cancel them. I expect you to be there at ten o'clock."

"Look, you bitch," snarled Theresa, "I'm not going to give up my damn daughter to you! I'm her mother, not your crazy ass! Go adopt someone else's kid! I am not going to lose my baby!"

"You silly twit," Gwen said with cold, calm viciousness. "You are Jane's mother in NAME ONLY. I am and I will remain Jane's defacto mother whether you sign off on her or not. Now you make up your mind to one thing. At ten o'clock this morning, you are going to lose SOMETHING. It is up to you to decide which it will be. Nominal control of Jane that will give you the cold comfort of being Jane's non-custodial birth mother or real control of Crane. Remember that I have Julian's phone number on speed dial and I am losing all patience with you. Either way, I intend to see you neutralized, Theresa."

Theresa started to scream abuse at her, so Gwen simply hung up.

With a couple of hours to go, Gwen decided to stop and have a leisurely breakfast, so she had some hot chocolate, some eggs and bacon and a short stack of blueberry pancakes swimming in butter and maple syrup at The Book Café. She bought an interesting novel and then got into her vehicle and pulled into the courthouse parking lot. She strolled around the gardens, admiring the greenery for several minutes and then walked into the courthouse and sat on the bench outside the courtroom. Several minutes later, Leon showed up with his briefcase. It was five minutes to ten.

"Where's the birth mother?" Leon asked. "Isn't she coming after all?"

"Oh," Gwen said casually, "I think she'll be here. She's rather dramatic so she'll probably make her entrance at the very last minute for more effect."

Leon shook his head doubtfully, but Gwen refused to look anything other than calm and collected, though she discreetly glanced at the clock now and then during what seemed like the longest five minutes of her life. She was fairly confident that Theresa would show up. After all, Theresa could squeeze out more children from between her legs. What was one little girl compared to a Fortune 500 company?

At ten o'clock on the dot, as Gwen predicted to Leon, Theresa swept in with regal haughtiness. She glared at Gwen with icy disdain. Gwen smiled at Leon as his eyes narrowed shrewdly wondering, no doubt, what she had on the powerful Mrs. Alistair Crane to make her sign away her own flesh and blood, "I guess we're all ready."


	15. The Patience of Solomon

The judge started the proceedings and looked evenly at Gwen and Theresa, who looked taken aback at seeing the same judge who had awarded Gwen and Ethan sole custody of Jane to begin with.

"I remember you, Mrs. Winthrop. Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald. It's Mrs. Crane, now isn't it?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"I seem to recall at our last hearing that you were adamantly against signing over your parental rights to Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop. However, I notice he isn't here. Why isn't your husband with you, Mrs. Winthrop, does he have a problem with you adopting Jane?"

"He's raised no objection to my adopting Jane, Your Honor."

"Then what is keeping him?"

"Your Honor, the adoption proceedings were set up much faster than he ever anticipated. He cannot be here today, because he had to be somewhere else."

"Where is he?"

"He's with the woman he believed to be his paternal aunt, Sheridan Crane Boothe. She's received devastating news and is totally distraught. You see, the other day, she learned both her mother and son have died."

"I heard about that in the news and I understand his absence today. Then, I take it, he has no problems with you adopting his daughter, Jane?"

"He's raised no objections, Your Honor."

"Good. Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald … er, Mrs. Crane. Again, the last time we all met, you were adamantly opposed to signing over your parental rights to Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop, so I'm wondering why you're here now. What made you change your mind."

Gwen sat back to enjoy the spectacle of watching Theresa squirm. The last thing Theresa wanted to do was sign over her rights over Jane to Gwen. Yet now, Theresa had to make a convincing case to this honest, forthright judge to do precisely that.

"My life was in chaos at the time I lost Jane," Theresa said. "I had a lot of trouble accepting the outcome of the last hearing and I did not get my act together. In the meantime, Jane came to think of Gwen as her mother. She looks on me as a total stranger already. But she's been well cared for. To take her back now would only disrupt her life and might hurt her. Now, I have a large corporation to run which takes up all my time. I barely have time for my son and I have a close relationship with him. It would be impossible to re-forge the bond I had with Jane that was broken when Gwen kidnapped her."

Careful, Theresa, Gwen thought, shooting Theresa a bland glance that conveyed her warning. Or I will put Julian on speed dial so damned fast that it won't be funny. He'll waste no time bouncing your cute little ass and your boy out of the Mansion and back into the barrio where you belong!

As if reading Gwen's mind, Theresa dropped the rancor from her tone.

"In any case, we are all better off leaving Jane where she is."

"I have to commend you for putting Jane's interests first, Mrs. Crane."

But she isn't, thought Gwen mockingly. Only her own.

"I'm looking at Jane's file which has borne out everything you say. At the time I awarded temporary sole custody to Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop, I stipulated several conditions that had to be met before you had any access to Jane and eventually win back custody of her. None of which have been met."

If you thought they would be, Judge, Gwen thought smugly, you didn't know Theresa!

"On the other hand, I was hesitant to allow Jane to be adopted by a woman who shares the horrible history with you that Mrs. Winthrop does. However, in carefully reviewing Jane's files, and I combed through them slowly, carefully and painstakingly to come to a decision, I have found out several things that should put your mind at ease, Mrs. Crane. There have been no instances of maltreatment of Jane observed or reported. She has provided Jane's every need. She even has a college fund set aside for Jane. She has been a devoted caretaker to your daughter and Jane has thrived in her care."

Theresa doesn't care two pins about that, thought Gwen scornfully.

"Therefore I am approving this adoption and expediting it immediately to put final closure on a terrible chapter in both of your lives. I hope I never again have to rule on a custody dispute between the two of you again. The Saga of Our Jane was enough to try the patience of King Solomon himself. Now please step forward and sign these documents so that the court can witness your signature."

While big fat tears of self-pity ran down Theresa's face, Gwen smiled, crying tears of joy as the judge's gavel brought the hearing to a close, making Jane legally Gwen's daughter, at last.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Gwen cried, turning to embrace Leon Feldman gratefully. "You won't be sorry."

Leon quickly excused himself as the court cleared out.

"That judge may not be sorry, Gwen, but you will," Theresa warned, staring balefully at her out of her big brown eyes once the court had emptied. "You may think you won, but Ethan still loves me, not you. When we are finally together, I'll have all the access to Jane that I want."

"Not bloody likely, Theresa. Did you remember that, to hold onto Crane, you must stop harassing my marriage?" Gwen reminded her. "Or did you forget that if you make one more move on my husband, I will put Julian on speed dial and he will know that yet another schemer has installed a cuckoo in the Crane nest and then he will oust you out of Crane so damned fast your head will be spinning?"

"Ha! You know Ethan wants me and, if left to his own devices, he would leave you for me so damned fast your own head would be spinning. That's why you have to blackmail me!"

"Ethan HAS been left to his own devices, Theresa and what did he do? He chose ME. He has been given every out imaginable from jump street and what did he do? He walked right past you to marry ME. He chose ME. Every obstacle to him reuniting with you that you removed only drew him closer to ME. Your husbands. He stayed with ME. Nathan. He handed Jane over to ME. Sarah. He ran as far and fast as possible to get away from you to run back to ME." Gwen taunted, with a sneer on her face. "Left to his own devices he will ALWAYS choose ME. He will choose YOU only when I am done with him. Get THAT through your thick skull. The only way you will have him, my dear, is by default. Maybe that's because he just doesn't really want to be with you. Think of that?!"

"Oh, Ethan is only with you out of some weird guilt trip you laid on him. He only married you, because you got knocked up. He only stayed with you, after you lost Sarah because you have no self control, but he blamed himself! Because you refuse to take responsibility and accept the blame because you couldn't act like a grown ass woman that listens to her doctor who told her to keep her dumb pregnant ass in bed to keep her damn baby alive, no. What kind of woman who gives a shit about her own kid fights while she is pregnant? An idiot. YOU killed Sarah, not anybody else!" Theresa said, getting angry.

"That's not the way Ethan saw it," Gwen said smugly, though she was stung. "He blamed YOU! He blamed you because you set him up to be viewed by the world as a contemptible scoundrel. He blamed you for showing up at our hospital and making one stupid, lowbrow scene after another, making a bad situation worse and distracting the doctors from saving Sarah. By sneaking into my room as I lay semi-conscious and helpless while you taunted me that a psychopath like you would be raising my baby. We both know damned well you wanted Sarah to die, because you didn't want me to have Ethan's daughter. Well, guess what, bitch?! You just got through signing over Ethan's daughter to me in court, today. A daughter to replace the daughter I lost. Deal with it, Theresa."

"Oh, I'm dealing quite well," Theresa gloated. "You're right. I do owe you a baby for a baby. It was YOUR fault that Sarah died because you didn't take care of her. I refuse to take responsibility for that one. But I do admit that I could have taken better care of Nathan."

Theresa smiled venomously as Gwen winced in spite of herself.

"You see, YOU were responsible for Sarah, because you were carrying her, but I was responsible for NATHAN, because I was carrying HIM. When I started spotting, I panicked and thought I miscarried, so I created Jane by making love with Ethan … who enjoyed every minute of it, I might add. Well, we both know what happened. My uterus was too small to hold them both, so one of them had to go, so bye, bye, baby. Too bad that it was Nathan."

Theresa relished the pain on Gwen's face as she continued.

"I didn't kill your daughter, but I killed your son. Did you really think I would give you a son after you stole mine? Did you really believe Ethan's cock and bull story that I would roll the dice and put MY kid on the line to give YOU a 50-50 shot at having one of your own? You know me better than that! You got my daughter to replace Sarah, but you will never replace Nathan. So, you see, when you give up on Ethan and I can be patient, because you are going to have to get sick and tired of always being second one day, I will have access to Jane again. Furthermore I will be able to have another daughter. But you? You're sterile as a box of band-aids, thanks to our little fight, Gwen. You will never be able to have another daughter by Ethan. Most importantly Gwen, and it gives me great joy to remind you of this, you will never be able to have another son. Not Ethan's. Not any man's. So, deal with that one, you stupid bitch."

With that last aside, Theresa sailed out of the courtroom with her head held high, satisfied that she had left Gwen quivering with horror in the courtroom with tears streaming down her face.


	16. Making Amends

After Theresa left, Gwen stood trying to collect herself. She distractedly rummaged through her purse for her keys with shaking hands for several minutes, even though she didn't see a damned thing.

"Did you really think I would give you a son after you stole mine? Did you really believe Ethan's cock and bull story that I would roll the dice and put MY kid on the line to give you a 50-50 shot at having one of your own? You know me better than that!"

The memory of Theresa's venomous words haunted her. Of course,

Gwen hadn't really believed Ethan, not in her heart of hearts. She knew that as much as she spouted off about fate, where triumphing over Gwen in her quest to get Ethan was concerned, Theresa left nothing to chance. She had never thought that Jane, conceived over a month later than Nathan, was more viable. She always suspected that, Ethan's claims to the contrary, Theresa had cold-bloodedly selected Gwen's more viable child to be aborted to save her own less viable child. She didn't care what the prenatal viability testing revealed. Just as surrogates could be changed and embryos could be stolen, data could be manipulated to exactly the outcome Theresa wanted. Still, hearing Theresa callously admit to getting away with the murder of Gwen's innocent baby was traumatic to her.

By the time Gwen found her keys and walked to her vehicle again, Gwen was considerably calmer. After Nathan died, the only way she had found the courage to love Jane was to set aside her own suspicions about the selective abortion and accept Ethan's story at face value.

Gwen realized that Theresa telling the truth was her final attempt to drive a wedge in Gwen's family. By blowing Ethan's cover story and admitting she bumped off Nathan so she could keep her own claim to Ethan alive and well, Gwen knew Theresa hoped Gwen to lose all love for Jane and be so disgusted with Ethan that she would let him go. It was the last-ditch, scorched earth effort of a consummate strategist who knew she had lost a crucial battle.

Of course, even if I confronted Ethan with Theresa's confession before I did leave him, Gwen thought, Theresa is gambling that Ethan will forgive her for murdering my son just like he has forgiven all her other crimes against me.

Not that she did intend to leave Ethan … anytime soon. There was making sure Jane's adoption was finalized. Only when Gwen had the papers formally making herself Jane's legal as well as de-facto mother could she breathe easy. Then there was the no little matter of helping Ethan re-establish his own legacy and his professional career after she had helped to blow his life apart.

Still, what kind of woman would allow another to adopt her own flesh and blood while actively trying to poison her against the child. A cold-blooded monster, that's what!

Gwen got into her vehicle and turned on the engine, allowing it to warm up the car. She called Ivy, requesting to see her in person as soon as possible, because this was nothing she cared to discuss over the phone. Intrigued, the former Mrs. Crane, premier socialite of Harmony Society readily agreed. It seemed that Mrs. Sam Bennett had a lot of time on her hands filling Grace's dreary little shoes.

A few minutes later, Gwen pulled up into the driveway of the modest middle class home Ivy now shared with Sam. She walked to the door ready to knock, and was startled when Ivy opened the door.

"I saw you driving up the street from the kitchen window," Ivy explained with an apologetic little laugh. "I've brewed some fresh coffee and made blueberry coffee cake which is quite good if I do say so myself."

"You seem pretty happy with Sam," Gwen commented.

"I am," Ivy smiled,

"Don't you miss your old life at all?"

"A little. I miss the social whirl and all the activity I had back then, but it really covered a sterile, loveless existence. Overall, I wouldn't trade the life I've started with Sam for anything. I'm very happy with Sam."

"Well Ethan isn't happy," Gwen said with a slightly accusatory note in her voice. "He is very unhappy."

"Gwen, I know that Theresa won't leave Ethan alone, but I'm sure that he loves you and any attachment to her is just some unrequited lust-"

"I'm not here to talk about Theresa, Ivy," Gwen said tersely. "That is a different can of worms that I don't care to open right now. This is all about Ethan. He misses his old life. You know. The one he lost when that tabloid came out-"

"Then we are talking about Theresa. She confessed to scanning the truth about Ethan's paternity onto her laptop and we both know that she sent it off to that tabloid.," Ivy said with a shrug.

"No, Ivy. We are not talking about her," Gwen said doggedly. "Theresa is … Theresa. She's an opportunist who exploits every advantageous situation that she stumbles across. The point is, there is no way she could have scanned damaging information about Ethan onto her laptop if it wasn't carelessly left laying around."

Ivy flushed angrily.

"Theresa says you are responsible for Ethan's paternity coming out in that tabloid," Ivy said pointedly. "She said she had a lead on JT Cornell and once she found him she could prove it."

"Did she? Well JT Cornell says that Phyllis Conklin did the deed. Still I take my share of responsibility for Ethan's life being ruined."

"How so?" Ivy said, the snarl on her face being replaced by curiosity.

"By fighting hard and dirty for Ethan after he told me he had developed feelings for Theresa," Gwen admitted. "I manipulated Theresa into believing he had chosen me over her, thinking she would give and leave town in humiliation. She found out shortly after that this was not the case, but Ethan still had not made up his mind. She figured out then that I was not going to step aside without giving her the fight of her life. It was probably that which made her determined to find some kind of ammunition she could use to turn the tide her way. An insurance policy, if you will. Maybe she planned to use it as extortion. I can't see her blackmailing Ethan … back then … she was still too invested in being part of a fated destiny couple, playing the doe-eyed Cinderella to Ethan's Prince Charming. Still, I can see her blackmailing you, Ivy to influence Ethan to choose her."

"That makes sense," Ivy said, nodding her head in agreement, "Why that little-"

"I don't want to allow Theresa to monopolize yet another conversation of mine," Gwen said. "She's taken up enough of my life. No more! Again, Theresa is Theresa. She's a mindless destructive entity like a force of nature. She wants what she wants and she acts how she acts and damn the consequences, she's not responsible for anything she does. That's not the case with you and me, Ivy. We are both smart, classy women who should have known better. You knew better than to be so indiscreet with Ethan's paternity and I knew better than to sink to Theresa's level to keep a man who had plainly gotten bored with me," Gwen said emphatically.

"Oh, Gwen, I'm sure that Ethan would have eventually realized that you are the one that he really loves, not that little tramp-"

"Ivy, please," Gwen said, trying hard not to roll her eyes, "How Ethan feels about me or Theresa is not important. I'm talking about Ethan's future, not his love life."

"What about Ethan's future?" Ivy asked.

"Ethan is stuck in a rut, Ivy. He was indoctrinated to the idea that he would inherit Crane and run it. Most likely that will fall to Fox eventually." Gwen said. "The revelations about his paternity have left him flat on his back. He has no identity outside of Crane and no legacy outside of Crane. He has been totally dispossessed. He had too much pride to work for Theresa once she took over Crane, but she easily blacklisted him from working for any other firm. She finally agreed to stop blacklisting him in Rome and she allowed my monies to be released from Crane Banks, but that still leaves Ethan. Yes, he can work for some other company, but his heart just isn't in it, Ivy."

"That's sad, truly tragic," Ivy said blankly, "but what can we do about it?"

"We can furnish him with a new identity and a new legacy," Gwen said. "Ethan unwittingly took the first step when he took your maiden name, Winthrop, of his own. But he didn't take other steps, because he was too upset. Ivy, your father was the head of a prestigious law firm with many political connections. The law firm died with him, because he didn't have a son to leave it to and you had no interest in it. That law firm could be resurrected and those political connections could be easily re-established. Ethan WINTHROP could head that law firm and make it a force to contend with.

"That would take lots of money," Ivy said thoughtfully.

"Which we both have." Gwen reminded her. "We could approach Ethan in a business-like manner. We wouldn't give it to him or loan it to him, we would invest in the firm. You know Ethan's peculiar view of honor. He'd be honor-bound to be committed to its success so our investment in him would pay off."

"Yes, but that would take a lot of time away from your you, Gwen. I remember how it was with my father. You would practically be a single mother, because you and Jane would hardly ever get to see him," Ivy warned her.

Like that would be a tragedy, Gwen thought ironically.

"I would rather see Ethan's time away from the family engaged in something worthwhile … something that would benefit him," Gwen said quietly.

"Yes, better business than fun and games with some crazed little troll," Ivy said.

"Agreed," Gwen murmured, delicately lifting her coffee to her lips to sip from it.

"I'll have Saul Myerson contact your attorney. Do you still use Leon Feldman?"

"I use him to handle all of my affairs."

"Good we'll have them both expedite the paperwork. The sooner Ethan is his own man, the better," Ivy said decisively. "Gwen, this idea of yours is sheer genius. Why don't you and Ethan and Jane join Sam and me here at the house for dinner, tonight? We'd love to see our granddaughter and once Ethan gets busy, it will be a long time before we have another family dinner again."

"We'd be delighted to. I'll tell Ethan as soon as I get home. He should be back from visiting Sheridan by then."


	17. A Crowded Bed

When Gwen got home, Ethan was there.

"How did your visit go with Sheridan?"

"It didn't," Ethan said. "Chris called to cancel it. Sheridan is in the hospital. She went into premature labor and the doctors are trying to arrest it for as long as possible to make the baby more viable."

"Dear God, I hope she holds on," Gwen said, "I don't think she could handle another loss."

"I told Chris to tell Sheridan that we are both praying for her."

"That's good." Gwen said, "But let's not dwell on this for now. Your mother invited you and Jane and me to join her and your father for dinner at their house tonight. I accepted."

"Oh, okay," Ethan said, "But you told me to hold off on my job search saying we would talk about that when you got home. Do you really want to put that off? We are hurting for money now that Alistair laid you off at Collier."

"No, we're not," Gwen said. "Alistair paid out my contract. We have three years of my salary to draw on. Furthermore, Alistair was so annoyed by the antics of his blushing bride that he released the hold Crane Banks had placed on my monies. I transferred them out of there the moment I found out."

"Gwen, I still don't want to live off of your trust fund," Ethan protested. "I don't want to be a kept man."

"You won't be."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we will discuss it later on tonight at your mother's house."

"Okay," Ethan said uncertainly.

Gwen was holding Jane and by his side when Ethan knocked on the door of Sam Bennett's house.

It was answered by Sam himself who looked pleased to see Ethan.

"Come in … Son, " Sam said tentatively. Ethan and Sam had grown closer, but they were still going through growing pains. Though they acknowledged each other as father and son, they were more like casual friends. Gwen was pained by her secret knowledge that Ethan still felt a closer bond with Julian and vice versa even if they both refused to publicly acknowledge it.

Sam and Ethan awkwardly embraced, then shook hands. Sam kissed Gwen on the cheek and held his arms out to a delighted Jane with a warm smile. The child tumbled into his arms. It was obvious to Gwen that Sam hoped to establish a connection with Jane that he had never shared with Ethan.

Ivy came out into the living room and squealed with joy when she saw Ethan. She threw herself into his arms and embraced him. Then she joined Sam to fuss over Jane.

Finally, both couples and the baby settled into a warm, nourishing delicious family meal. Gwen was impressed by how well Ivy had taken to domesticity. Every bite was delicious. Everyone caught each other up on the minutiae of their lives and other happenings. Then they retired to the living room for coffee and dessert.

After they settled in comfortably, it was obvious that Ethan could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Well?" he demanded expectantly.

"Well, what?" Gwen asked impishly.

"Aren't you going to tell me about why you wanted me to hold off on my job search? I don't know the reason why, but you wanted my parents to take part," Ethan said patiently.

"Oh, that," Gwen said. "I think I'll let your mother do the honors."

"What?" Ethan asked, genuinely confused. "What does my mother have to do with anything?"

"Just hear me out, darling," Ivy said. "Gwen and I met earlier today and we feel that you would be unhappy working for another company that isn't Crane. You have a strong emotional connection to Crane, because you thought it was your legacy. I blame myself for that, especially when I was so careless with the information about your true paternity. I'm sorry, son." she continued contritely as Ethan stiffly nodded. It was Gwen who suggested that your real legacy should come from my line. My father, William Ethan Winthrop, once owned the largest law firm on the east coast. He had many, many political connections which was the reason why Alistair wanted Julian to marry me. But I digress. Father sold the law firm when he retired. The new owner bought the building and the client list, but changed the name. That means the name is still available to you, son. You can resurrect your grandfather's old firm. You can head the Winthrop Family Law Firm as its new owner."

Ethan was interested in spite of himself. Still, he hesitated.

"Well, that's good to know," he said thoughtfully, "But with all their old clients gone, it would be like starting all over again on my own as a fairly unknown quality. This country is saturated with law firms. I seriously doubt it could be a success."

"That's why I want you to reclaim the old name brand," Ivy pressed. "The Winthrop Family Law Firm was one of the oldest, most prestigious law firms in New England. The Winthrops represented clients who made history. Illustrious history." She held up her hand as Ethan opened his mouth to protest again. "There is another reason. You see, Gwen inspired me to further investigate the possibilities of you resurrecting Winthrop. I'm glad I did. There is the matter of the man who bought your grandfather's firm. You may recognize the name. Bradford Lassiter."

"Lassiter?!" Ethan exclaimed. "Isn't he facing criminal charges and possible disbarment for -"

"Jury tampering, witness intimidation, money laundering, among other things," Ivy said triumphantly. "It seems Bradford got sloppy and then sleazy and then greedy. His firm is representing drug cartels in criminal cases and into ambulance chasing in corporate cases. Many of your grandfather's old clients are highly dissatisfied with him and are looking for a reputable law firm to move their business to. As it so happens, Bradford has all his accounts frozen to keep him from fleeing the country. He needs a quick sale of your grandfather's old building and its furniture to finance his own defense. You'd need to get a new computer system and then you will have to meet with any innocent clients to get their personal information back from the government. Many of them are your grandfather's former clients. That's why I want you to resurrect the name. They'd feel comfortable dealing with you. You could then prove your worth to them and they would refer other clients to you."

"Mother, I don't know what to say," Ethan said looking dazed. "That's a lot of capital to raise. I'd need investors and they'd be understandably wary about getting involved in taking over such a tarnished clientele."

"You have investors right now. At least two of them." Gwen said. "Your mother and I will be the first to invest. After you establish yourself, there will be no problem finding others."

"What? Gwen, what do you mean? I can't ask you to do that. You just got your monies released from Crane and now you want to put it into such a risky enterprise? Mother are you sure you want to do this?"

"We both want to do this very much," Ivy said firmly. "This is my way to make up for my carelessness in assuring your future."

"And this is my way to make up for getting you caught between the crossfire between Theresa and myself." Gwen added. "Had I just walked away, your secret would still be safe and you'd still have Crane."

"Once you meet with Bradford Lassiter to find out what his asking price is, we can all meet with our attorneys over a business luncheon at the Harmony Hilton then we can retire to a conference room and hammer out a generous investment deal," Ivy said.

"I'll call up John Hayes to go with me to meet with Lassiter and his counsel," Ethan said, as if thinking aloud.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"I'd be a fool not to," Ethan laughed.

"Oh darling, you have made us so happy!" Ivy exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Congratulations … Son," Sam said awkwardly, but warmly. "I think this is an excellent opportunity for you. I just wish it could have come from me."

"That's all right … Dad," Ethan replied. "You gave me life. You make my mother happy. What more could I ask for?"

Sam nodded and smiled gratefully, "Well, then we all have something to celebrate. You and Gwen went through a rough spot, but you came out of it with flying colors. I'm proud of both of you."

The evening wrapped up on that high, hopeful note of Sam's. The Winthrops happily took their leave of the Bennetts and went home. Gwen changed Jane and put her down for the night and returned to the bedroom she shared with Ethan. She washed her makeup off her face, brushed her teeth and got into her nightgown. Then she got into bed, prepared to drift off to sleep.

She was startled by the motion of Ethan getting into bed with her. For a moment, she was hesitant, because they hadn't shared a bed since Ethan went to Rome with Theresa. But she relaxed and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open again when she felt Ethan's hand reach across her and grab her shoulder to pull her into him. He kissed her with more ardor and passion than she had remembered in a long time. Not since they were teenagers and had first become lovers. Moreover, he seemed totally engaged with Gwen in a way he hadn't been since Theresa had insinuated herself into their lives. There was always a part of him that seemed detached after that.

Gwen eagerly responded. At first. She kissed him back, prepared to fully savor the sweetness of the moment and found it … lacking. She felt awkward and uneasy with him, but was determined to get through it. In spite of herself, she envisioned a handsome chiseled face with black hair that was a raven's wing over dark brown eyes. She looked at Ethan's blandly handsome face and her fantasy lover seemed to superimpose himself over Ethan. His well-manicured, lightly tanned hands seemed to morph into strong, olive workman's hands with clipped fingernails. His mild blue orbs transformed into large, dark eyes glowing with pure emotion at her through a fringe of black eyelashes. His gently curving mouth became full but firm and his jaw suddenly conveyed a stubbornness and determination that he had never had.

Gwen covered her mouth with her hand and bit down hard on it to keep from crying out his name when she climaxed as her husband brought her to orgasm.

"That was awesome," Ethan commented as they pulled apart.

"I know," Gwen said dutifully, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how the hell there could be yet another Lopez-Fitzgerald that had climbed into bed with them.


	18. Mona Lisa Smile

Gwen woke up to find she was alone in bed and stared at the alarm clock. She had stopped setting it a long time ago, automatically waking up on her own after so many months of tending to Jane and then working, too. This time, she had overslept. In a few moments, Jane would be up wanting breakfast.

She heard water running from the bathroom and realized Ethan had beat her to the shower. She wondered why Ethan hadn't gotten her up. He had popped off to sleep right away after making love to her the other night. She, on the other hand, had not gone to sleep so easily and then had only had odd, fitful dreams throughout the night. Last night only underscored her emotional disconnect from the man she had loved half her life. But that love had died a painful death in Rome.

At least acknowledging the end of any hopes for a future with Ethan had opened the road that would lead to closure and a new life for herself. She had accomplished one half of her agenda by forcing Theresa to allow her to adopt Jane and installing herself as Jane's legal as well as defacto mother. The other half would be making amends for her part in blowing Ethan's life asunder by re-establishing him as his own man with his own legacy, one that he could be proud of.

What was more troubling was her growing attachment to yet another man. There. It was out now in her consciousness. Gwen was troubled by how easily she had gotten over years of making Ethan the center of her life only to be obsessing like a teenager over a new man, especially this man. All she wanted to was live a quiet life with Jane, just like she had planned when she discovered she was pregnant with Sarah. But it was like her own neurotic nature abhorred a dysfunctional vacuum.

She was trying to get away from her recent lot in life as road kill under the wheels of the fated destiny couple bus on the superhighway of love. She no longer wanted to gamble her happiness or sanity on the wild card which was men. Most of all, she never ever wanted to think again of anyone or anything that was called "Lopez-Fitzgerald." The man who was monopolizing her thoughts personified everything she was trying to get way from. Gwen was determined to exorcise "that man," as she was starting to think of him, out of her thoughts. The temptation to fixate on him was so overwhelming, she didn't dare to think his name

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gwen started and blushed guiltily at her husband's voice and words.

"Oh," she said, "I was just thinking about last night."

"Last night was wonderful," Ethan agreed. "The closest I have felt to you in a long time."

"Really?" Gwen asked with a sad smile.

"Really," Ethan said firmly and Gwen could tell he meant it. "I think we've turned a corner, you and I."

"I think so, too." Gwen smiled, marveling at the irony of it all. "You're up early. What's going on?"

"I want to get a bead on Bradford Lassiter. I figure it's best to strike while the iron is hot. Lassiter is over a barrel right now and I think he'll jump at any reasonable offer I make. I'm going to call Hayes the moment his office is open and try to meet with Lassiter and his counsel today. Then it will be a matter of simply meeting with mother and you and your attorneys … unless you've changed your mind, honey?" Ethan finished on a hesitant note.

"Not at all," Gwen said. "Why do you ask?"

"You just looked so strange. Kind of like Mona Lisa. There's that smile again. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I've never seen you so engaged. Not since … not even when you thought you'd be named as heir to Crane," Gwen said "I confess I like your new attitude."

"Me, too," Ethan admitted. "I confess I was at loose ends when I lost Crane. I'm sorry I put you through the wringer, Honey, but you know what? I didn't realize it then, but I still was at the whims of my grandfa-Alistair, just like the rest of the Cranes were. When you think of it, Julian should have been named Alistair's successor, not me. But I allowed him to rope me in, too, and he was simply using me as one more Crane to play off against another."

"You're right. Look at how he had Chad and Fox at each other's throats only to hand it off to Little Ethan," Gwen said. "Now it's not even a blood Crane who is controlling the company."

Gwen wasn't going to mention the name, but Ethan did.

"Theresa? Yeah, it threw me for a loop, too, when he left her in charge of Crane, even as Little Ethan's guardian."

"Well, once you resurrect the Winthrop Family Law Firm, it will be yours. No one will be able to wave it under your nose only to yank it away and give it to someone else."

"I know. That's what is giving me so much hope."

"I'm so glad to hear that Ethan," Gwen answered. She was about to say more when she heard Jane calling to her from the next room.

"Mommmeee!" Jane called from her crib.

"Coming, sweetie!" Gwen called, hurrying to her side.

Gwen was filled with love as Jane stood up in her crib and raised her tiny arms to her. She looked like a little blonde angel with Ethan's blue eyes and her own sweet smile in that upturned little face.

Gwen scooped Jane up in her arms. After taking her to the changing table and putting a clean diaper and fresh clothes on her, they joined Ethan in the kitchen.

"I'm going to make you the breakfast of champions," she told him.

"There's no way I can lose this bid if you do that," Ethan chuckled.

Gwen made Ethan's favorite, Eggs Benedict with freshly squeezed orange juice, some brewed gourmet coffee and a slice of blueberry coffee cake.

She stood by the door and smiled like the doting wife as he kissed her on the cheek and left, determined to take the tiger by the tail and conquer his world.

"Daddeee…bye-bye…" Jane said.

"Yes, he's going bye-bye," Gwen answered her. "We're going bye-bye, too," she continued, looking forward to the pleasant peaceful day ahead of her running errands with her daughter.

She put her coat on and bundled Jane up. It was cool, but sunny outside. The day was too beautiful to stay inside and frugal habits made Gwen reluctant to spend the money on gas. After all, she had no idea what the start-up costs would be for Ethan's new enterprise and it never hurt to keep her war chest full in case of any future skirmishes with Theresa. She put Jane in her stroller and started walking on her errands. She had some major bill-paying to catch up and it made sense to pay off any outstanding bills in person. Living on such narrow margins as she had the last few months, she was always running late, just barely making the payments on time. Today, she would pay off all outstanding balances. After all, if Ethan was going to resurrect the Winthrop Family Law Firm, the family credit had to be in good standing.

Because it was a fine day, she stopped at the park rather than go home immediately, because Jane wanted to play with some other children in the sandbox. She took her little girl out of the stroller and set her in the sandbox while she sat on a park bench near by.

"Hello, Gwen."

She looked up and saw Chris Boothe with James.

"Chris," she exclaimed, "I was going to call you and check when I got home and put Jane down for her nap, but how are Sheridan and Katie doing?"

"They're both stable," Chris said. "Sheridan is still having contractions, but the doctors feel she can hold on long enough for Katie's lungs to fully develop. Of course the longer Sheridan can delay going into full labor, the better off Katie will be."

"That's great," Gwen said hopefully. "I imagine that Sheridan is going out of her mind with boredom and inactivity." She, of all people, knew what Sheridan was going through, stuck in a dreary hospital room, chained to a hospital bed. At the time, she didn't take the doctor's warnings seriously, attributing all her physical symptoms to the stress of Theresa. Once she was in L.A., she thought she was home free. She was wrong. At least Sheridan had learned from Gwen's mistakes.

"Sheridan is resting right now, so I'm doing some shopping and catching up on some other errands with James. He's been such a good boy that I decided to reward him with some time in the park. Just like you and little Jane, eh, Gwen?"

"I must say you are doing a great job as a … domestic manager," Gwen smiled, knowing that Chris had taken time off from his accountant position at Crane to take care of Sheridan and James.

"A domestic…what?" Chris asked bemusedly. "What is that you called me?"

"A domestic manager. It was something I came up with for Ethan when I was working outside of the home and Ethan was not. He loathed the term, 'house husband.' So, I thought he'd prefer that title," Gwen explained apologetically.

"Well, I prefer 'domestic god,'" Chris quipped, looking smug.

Gwen laughed good naturedly.

"You do? Maybe that's because you're so good at it? I must confess I admire the way you have taken over the running of the house so smoothly while Sheridan's been out of commission. You seem like you know what you are doing."

"That's because I do," Chris answered. "My mother was a widow of a fairly large family. She was working all the time to put food on the table. I was the oldest and so a lot of … domestic … responsibility fell on my shoulders. I had to help her raise the younger kids in order to keep order in what was basically a hand to mouth existence."

"That must have been rough on you."

"It was. I resented it at the time, but it's helped me be a better father and husband now."

They talked some more about their domestic routines and talked about how the economy was impacting their purchasing decisions and what sales were available.

Chris looked at his watch and said he had to take James home and feed and bathe him before the sitter arrived, so he could go back to the hospital and be with Sheridan. He took James' hand and they walked off with Gwen watching him leave. Gwen found herself envying Chris Boothe's devotion to Sheridan and their family.

At least Sheridan could wait in that hospital, knowing her husband was doing everything imaginable to keep the home fires burning when he was not spending every minute at her side, Gwen thought wistfully. A shadow passed over her face when the inevitable comparison to Ethan's behavior in L.A. crossed her mind. She sternly warned herself to focus on the here and now with Jane or she would become some bitter, twisted creature.


	19. The GodSend

Gwen decided to enjoy the scenery at the park before heading back home where she would prepare a gourmet dinner for Ethan. If he failed, it would be a consolation meal, but if he succeeded, and Gwen was feeling pretty optimistic about his chances, it would be a victory banquet.

She was startled by Valerie Davis, assistant to Theresa Crane, stalking angrily over to an adjoining bench and slumping down dejectedly.

"Valerie!" Gwen said, startled. "What's the matter with you? What's got you in such a mood!"

"The boss from hell, an ungrateful bitch, you name it, I've got it," Valerie muttered.

"What? I thought you got along fine with … her," Gwen said.

"Oh, she's somewhat human as long as she gets her way on everything," Valerie snapped. "It's when she doesn't that she bares her fangs. She has been a total bitch to me since she got back from Rome. You think she'd be overjoyed since Alistair Crane has been declared legally dead, but no…"

"Well, she's probably just going through a phase," Gwen said soothingly. "I'm sure she'll go back to normal … whatever that is ... for her … very soon."

"That isn't all," Valerie said angrily. "I was happy when she started running Crane, because I figured a woman president would be more inclined to help another woman get up the ladder. I figured if I proved myself, she'd let me have the veep slot. I busted my ass to keep this company running smoothly while she was running around the globe…doing her own thing … and for what?! So she can give it some strange white guy from clear across the country-"

"Oh? Who did she give it to?'

"Some guy named Jared Casey. Her excuse? He's got a degree from MIT! Big hairy deal! I've been doing the work all along. Now I have to train this guy and take my orders from him, too! So much for women helping each out! Obviously, there can only be one Queen Bee at Crane!"

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked quietly.

"I don't know!" Valerie expostulated. "I have to work. I'd like to put my resumes out and get another job, but you know she isn't above blacklisting employees … at least until they are no longer useful to her … and I'm still very useful, damn it."

"That really bites," Gwen said sympathetically. "The only thing you can do is to hang in there and train the guy, I guess. That's what I would do if I were you and in your place. But after that, I think you should put together a portfolio of your ideas and contributions at Crane, so that once you can leave, you can land a better position somewhere else. In any case, I wish you luck," she finished, getting up to leave, reasoning that Valerie seen talking to her would only make her job more difficult at Crane.

Gwen hurried home and started dinner, making sure that all of Ethan's favorites would be on the menu. However, Ethan came home in an ambivalent mood.

"It's a good news-bad news dilemma," he told Gwen. "The good news is that Lassiter accepted my offer readily. The bad news is that there's a reason why. It seems his office manager was dirty, too, and was skimming his own secret bonuses off corporate profits. He left a huge mess to untangle to cover up his tracks."

"Does that mean you want to back out?" Gwen asked.

"No!" Ethan involuntarily exclaimed, but then asked, "Do you think I should?"

"No," Gwen answered. "There's still an opportunity there for you. No one ever said it should come easy."

"Would you like to be my office manager?" Ethan asked. "God knows you have the background and the way you worked at Collier, you could do wonders at Winthrop-"

"No, Ethan," Gwen said firmly. "I want the Winthrop Law Firm to be your baby only."

Ethan did not conceal his shock. By the expression on his face, she knew that he had taken her yes for granted. In the past, she would have jumped all over the chance to build a future with him. Indeed, she was sorely tempted to now, because old dreams died hard. But she knew better now. Still she did not blame him for being surprised at her not wanting to be more involved in the future of Winthrop. But then he did not know she had no plans to share that future with him. Once Jane's adoption papers were finalized and in her hand, she planned to take her daughter and leave him. Winthrop was her way of establishing a busy new life for him to cushion the blow.

"Gwen, I don't understand-"

"Ethan, your career prospects tanked, because you had too many people you loved and trusted that used their position to disrespect your choices and meddle in your life. I was only one of them." Gwen pointed out. "Where your company is concerned, you need to surround yourself with people that you can control, not people who can control you."

Ethan nodded grimly.

"You think I should hire an outsider-"

"I think you should have employees, not lovers or spouses or friends working with you."

"I need to find someone right away. It's going to take a lot of time to sort through the job applicants. Hopefully that means you can help me in the meantime?"

"Not necessarily," Gwen told him. "There's Valerie Davis. Didn't you work with her at Crane? What is your opinion of the job she did there?"

"She was excellent. No Ivy League degree, mind you. But what she lacked in pedigree, she more than made up for with drive and common sense."

"Why don't you approach her and offer her the job?

"Valerie? I imagine that Theresa has her lined up for that veep job-"

"No. Valerie told me that she hired a man with a degree from MIT. Valerie has gone as far as she can go at Crane. She will never be more than a glorified secretary at Crane."

"An outsider? Why not Fox or Chad?"

"They're blood Cranes. She has Little Ethan's interests to look out for. It makes no sense to trust what will be his company to his possible competitors."

"True. Do you think Valerie will take me up on it if I offer her a job?"

"She'll jump all over it. But you better strike now, while the iron is hot. See, she's expected to train and orient the new vice president and then she'll be taking her orders from him. She'd like to leave, but she is well aware that she could be black-listed from any future employment elsewhere unless she shuts up and salutes. Naturally, she's not too happy about it."

"I can't say I blame her."

"Well, once she does, she plans to leave. If she leaves Crane in good standing and puts out the kind of resume and portfolio I think she could, then another company will pick her up in no time."

"I don't know, Gwen," Ethan said hesitantly. "This could really leave Theresa in a lurch."

"Not really. She already has several capable people at Crane, including Chad and Fox, who could work with the new man to get him up to speed. This will only be a temporary inconvenience to her, resolved in a few days. But if it is better to allow the Winthrop Family Law Firm to struggle rather than temporarily inconvenience Crane, then that's your decision. I'll have to honor it, because it's your company, not mine," Gwen said, trying not to lose her temper with him. "I'm sticking to my guns, though. I will not set foot in your company to help you run it. Maybe you can get Valerie once she's available, assuming you will not have to bid for her services in competition with all the other head hunters out there. In the meantime, you can use some temporary agencies."

Gwen was disappointed in herself for even getting angry about it. A few minutes ago, Valerie seemed like a god-send to her. A way of avoiding the temptation to seize on helping Ethan rebuild Winthrop as an excuse to hold onto a dead marriage. But her frustration was symptomatic of the fact that she still hadn't accepted the way things always stood with Ethan. It was pure insanity to expect the outcome to be any different from the last one hundred times, especially with him. Theresa would forever be a factor with Ethan, even to the detriment of his own family. As Sarah and Nathan had proved. Rebuilding Winthrop should have been all about building a future for Jane and any other children they would have adopted IF Gwen had decided to stick around. God, was she ever glad she overrode her initial impulse to further involve herself in his new company! But she still wanted to slap the shit out of him for being so damned stupid. Especially since it was delaying her own plans for a new life.

"No," Ethan said flatly. "You're right. Sentiment can't get in the way of business. I'm going to call Valerie tonight and have her meet me for lunch tomorrow at the Seaside Inn. There, I will offer her the job."

"All right then," Gwen said heartily. "I'll have supper on in a few minutes. Why don't you change into something more comfortable."

"I'm sure Theresa will understand why I'm doing this."

"No," Gwen answered. "She won't understand, but she's amazingly resilient. She'll get over it."

"Who was the guy she hired as her new vice president? Anyone I know?"

"I don't think so. Valerie told me his name is Jared Casey."


	20. The War of Wills

The following morning, Gwen beat Ethan getting up. The past few mornings, he had jumped out of bed with boundless enthusiasm, impatient to get to his office. But this morning was different. His butt was definitely dragging, betraying his reluctance to "really leave Theresa in a lurch" by stealing her personal assistant, Valerie Davis, from her before Valerie could train her new Vice President, Jared Casey.

Gwen could have screamed with frustration. Ethan had called Valerie that very night to set up a lunch date with her the next morning while he was still fired up with resolution, but there was a delay. Valerie was unavailable the next day and the next day after that. With that uncanny knack of hers when it came to thwarting any potential happiness for Gwen by ruining every plan she made for her future, Theresa had set up two business luncheons with her staff for the next two days.

Valerie would not be able to see Ethan until Monday. That was a day she had already scheduled off, because she had a doctor's appointment and wanted to get her vehicle inspected and re-registered at the county office. To get that day off, Valerie was putting in some overtime at Crane over the weekend, so she couldn't meet him anytime then, either.

For someone who came from the "oppressed" working class, Theresa was a hard taskmistress to her employees. They got no concessions out of her without paying her back, with interest. Not even Alistair Crane himself had ever made his employees "make up" in advance for a day off that they had scheduled months ago. But all of them had to, now that she had this big ambitious project of hers on the boards.

That left Ethan not one, not two, but four whole days to fret and vacillate and waver in his initial resolve to ask Valerie to leave Theresa and come work for him. Of course, as he agonized over his dilemma, he had to use Gwen as his sounding board to do so. After two hours of this, Gwen could stand no more. She finally snapped.

"Ethan," she exclaimed, "There are other office managers out there! Forget I mentioned Valerie. Put out an ad and start interviewing other candidates who are not associated with Crane."

"I-I want to hire Valerie, because I know her work. Look, I know that you think that I don't want to do this right away, because it will inconvenience Theresa, but I'm thinking that it might hurt Valerie to leave Crane without proper advance notice. There's no guarantee this venture of mine will work out for her."

Gwen did not believe him for a moment, but didn't even bother to confront Ethan with her absolute conviction that he did not want to hire Valerie right away because it would upset Theresa. All he would do is deny it and then further annoy her by trying to convince her that black was white and vice versa. She was beyond sick and tired of him and his stupid head games.

"Fine," Gwen said evenly, after counting to ten mentally and exhaling. "Cancel with Valerie and call a temporary agency, okay? Once Valerie becomes available, you can hire her then."

"I don't feel comfortable hiring someone whose work and ethics I'm not familiar with," Ethan protested. "You already know what a mess Lassiter's office manager left his firm in, or you would know if you came in and looked things over," he accused reproachfully, looking at her expectantly.

Oh no you don't! Gwen inwardly fumed. I am not going to help you while you put yourself through contortions lest your little chippie break her fingernail!

Gwen found this idiocy incredible. Ethan knew that she blamed Theresa for Sarah and Nathan's deaths. Anyone who knew her was well aware of her utter and complete loathing for Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. Except, obviously her own husband, who was plainly oblivious to the fact. Someone had obviously forgotten to install his sensitivity chip!

"Well, then," she said aloud, sweet but firmly. "I guess you can just spend more time at your firm. You can do your legal work and meet with clients during office hours and you can spend your evenings and weekends doing administrative work."

"That means I'll never get to see you and Jane."

"Yes. You'll have to spend every waking minute at Winthrop. You'll probably be home only long enough to sleep, shower and change," Gwen answered, "But it's only until Valerie no longer jeopardizes her own career prospects by leaving Crane too soon. It's only until after she orients Jared Casey and Theresa no longer needs her. By my best estimate, you'll have to do this only three, may be six months, at most."

She could have laughed in his face at his dismayed expression.

"Where are you going?" He asked, obviously in a panic as she put on her coat and picked up her purse.

"I'm going to the Dollar Only to buy you some more food containers," Gwen informed him. "That way I can pack both your lunches and dinners for the next few months, so you won't need to take time and burn gas to eat here. After all, you will only have to turn around and go back to the office every night. It should only take forty minutes or so for me to get there and back. Keep an eye on Jane for me, will you?"

As he gaped at her in open-mouthed stupidity, she walked out of their apartment, firmly closing the door behind her before he could say another word.

She returned with the lunch containers and divided the left-overs from that night's feast into two containers, adding some additional salad and fruit to make up two generous meals and put them into the refrigerator. She had gotten him a large tote bag to carry them in. She asked him to be sure to wash out the containers and bring them home.

This was Wednesday night.

During Thursday, she prepared a couple more meals to take to work. Late that night, he came home and tried to get her advice about business administration. She repeated her resolve not to get involved in his business in any way. She could tell by the way he set his jaw that he was determined to wear her down, so she pleaded a headache and went to bed. He expressed his resentment at her attitude by later getting into bed himself and peevishly rolling as far away from her as possible.

Gwen was not looking forward to a repeat of this for the next three or four days, so on Friday morning, she decided to go visit her father and friends in Boston. She prepared and packaged enough food for him to survive until Monday. To be on the safe side, she also bought him a few T.V. Dinners in case he backed out of his lunch meeting with Valerie Davis. Mainly because she had no intentions of returning until Monday evening.

After packing their suitcases and dressing Jane, Gwen cleaned up the apartment and left Ethan a note he could easily find. Nodding her head to herself in satisfaction, she strapped Jane into her car seat, put the luggage into her trunk and drove her car off for a peaceful weekend in Boston.

Gwen loved her time in Boston. She appreciated the way her father warmed up to Jane and told her how much she reminded him of Gwen at that age even though the little girl was not his flesh and blood. Most of the people she had lost touch with were not aware of the special circumstances surrounding Jane and assumed they were biologically related. Gwen did not correct this misassumption.

Determined to move there once she left Ethan, she spent her evenings with friends and her days taking real estate tours. She was trying to figure out what kind of excuse she could manufacture to come out there every weekend to look for a home, but fate (that dreaded word of Theresa's) finally smiled on her for a change. She found the perfect place to start her new life with Jane. It was an elegant townhouse facing a family park on a quiet street. She made an offer right away. The owner blinked at her generosity and readily accepted. She made arrangements with the paperwork and set a closing date. This could easily be done on a weekday during regular business hours while Ethan was at work. She drove back to Harmony, satisfied that her Boston trip had been so productive.

She quietly entered the apartment with Jane and put the hungry child in her high chair. She fixed Jane her food and then went to the freezer to see what she could fix herself to eat. She was surprised to see those frozen dinners she had left Ethan still inside. Shrugging, she took one of them to the microwave oven and prepared it there.

"I offered Valerie the job," Ethan's matter of fact voice coming from their bedroom door startled her. "She accepted."

"Oh?" Gwen asked, trying to sound casual instead of relieved as she turned to face him. "When does she start?"

"Right away," Ethan said with a steelly glint in his eye. "She isn't needed at Crane. Theresa's new boyfriend looks like he has the situation well in hand."

She could tell by the look on his face that he was beside himself with jealousy.


	21. The Sounding Board

"Boyfriend?" Gwen asked, momentarily taken aback by the savagery on Ethan's face. Usually, she thought he favored his Bennett paternal line with his blandly handsome good looks. The glint in his blue eyes and the expression on his face was all Winthrop. He looked every inch Ivy Winthrop Crane's son.

"Yeah. Seems like they decided to have a cozy lunch themselves at the Seaside Inn," Ethan gritted out. "That guy was wasting no time; patting her hand and telling her how beautiful she was. She was gobbling that guy's line faster than she was eating her lobster."

"Oh," Gwen said with more lightness than she felt with an elaborately careless shrug. "She was probably pulling the same stunt she did in L.A. She was trying to make you jealous, Ethan."

And succeeding beyond her wildest dreams, Gwen thought ironically.

Ethan seemed mollified by this.

"Yeah," he agreed calmly, after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"So what was her reaction when she found out you had just hired Valerie?" Gwen asked curiously.

"She was upset with me, of course," Ethan said indifferently. "I just told her it was nothing personal, only business."

The phone rang and Gwen answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Gwen. It's Chris," she heard him say. "I am sorry to disturb you at dinner, but I thought you would like to know since you are Sheridan's best friend. "Sheridan gave birth a couple of hours ago."

"How-how are they?" Gwen asked fearfully. She knew this was early in the pregnancy for her best friend.

"Mother and child are doing fine. Katie's in the incubator even though her lungs, thank God, are fully developed. She's small, but healthy and strong."

"Oh, thank God!" Gwen cried. "Thank God!"

"Gwen, what is it?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Sheridan gave birth and Katie is fine," Gwen told Ethan as he sagged in relief.

"Thank God!" Ethan fervently echoed her words.

"Is she up to receiving visitors?" Gwen asked, wanting to celebrate Sheridan's new daughter with her best friend right away.

"That's why she told me to call you. She wanted to see you right away."

"We'll be there with bells on!" Gwen said smiling broadly, her face beaming with joy and relief and her eyes shining with exultation, then her smile faltered somewhat as a slight shadow passed over her face.

"Ethan, would you mind taking Jane over to Mrs. Henderson?" Gwen asked him. "Someone is going to have to tell Luis. I think I should be the one to call him."

Ethan looked a little sad, but was understanding.

"Yes, I think you should break it to him," he said reaching into the fridge to get a bottle for Jane. "You two got awfully close in Rome," he continued as she silently thanked God that he could not see how her cheeks had guiltily flamed. "It probably would be best if he heard it from you."

He gathered up Jane and took her next door while Gwen dialed Luis' desk at the police station.

"Harmony Police," she heard his deep, husky voice answer.

"It-it's me," Gwen said awkwardly.

"Gwen," Luis said warmly and in spite of herself, Gwen felt a momentary rush of pleasure that he remembered her voice and sounded happy to hear from her She exhaled in relief, realizing there was a part of her that half-expected him to treat her like he owed her money or she had a communicable disease after their one night together in Rome. "Is .. everything ... okay ... with you?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "I'm not calling about me, Luis, I'm calling about Sheridan. I didn't want you to be the last one to know. She gave birth to her daughter earlier this evening. Mother and child are doing well."

There was a long silence, then he spoke.

"Okay," he said softly. "Thank you for calling, Gwen. Bye." He hung up after her response.

"Are you ready to go?" Ethan asked her as he opened the door.

Gwen nodded. Ethan helped her on with her coat, she grabbed her purse and they headed to the hospital. They stopped briefly at the nursery window. The incubator section was open and they looked admiringly at the tiny pink and white bundle with golden hair laying in the hospital bassinette. To everyone's relief, there were no wired and tubes sticking out of the child.

She heard a slight commotion by the elevators and it was evident that the news of Sheridan's baby had spread, because Ivy and Sam, Fox and Fancy and Rebecca and Julian had arrived en masse to see the new baby.

Fancy quickly came up to Gwen, asking to speak with her privately. Curious but wary, Gwen agreed and Fancy wasted no time in making it clear why.

"Gwen, you're Aunt Sheridan's best friend," Fancy asked, her lovely face intent and her blue eyes shining eagerly. "I like Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and I want to date him. You know her better than anyone else. Do you think she would have a problem with me going out with him if I asked her first?"

A shocked Gwen was blunt and to the point herself.

"Fancy, it's not a good idea talking about this to Sheridan at all-"

"Do you mean I should see Luis behind Aunt Sheridan's back?" Fancy asked incredulously.

Uh-oh. By Fancy's question, Gwen knew Fancy talking to Sheridan first about dating Luis before she did so was just a formality on her part. She was after her aunt's blessing, not her permission and she was seeking Gwen out for the best way to get it from her.

"No!" Gwen answered sharply, then calmed down. "Look, Fancy, I mean that you shouldn't see Luis at all!"

By looking at the displeasure on Fancy's face, Gwen knew this was not the answer Sheridan's niece was expecting or wanting to hear.

"Why not?" Fancy demanded with stubborn obtuseness. "With Katie's birth, there isn't a chance in hell that Aunt Sheridan is going to leave Chris Boothe and go back to Luis. He's single and available now. I'm single and available now. There is absolutely no reason why we shouldn't see each other-"

"Oh, yes there is," Gwen said. "Sheridan still loves Luis."

"What?! Did she say so?"

"She didn't have to, Fancy."

"Well, she's plainly moved on with her life with Chris."

"No, she's trying to move on with her life with Chris," Gwen corrected Fancy. "That will be impossible if she keeps seeing him."

"She won't be seeing him, because he'll be with me."

"Fancy, stop being so damned obtuse!" Gwen snapped. "You know exactly what I mean. She'll be seeing him with you at family functions. She'll be seeing him with you at social functions. She'll be sharing her own social circle with him and you. There will be no way she will be able to avoid him. There will be no closure for Sheridan if he's with you."

"Well," Fancy huffed indignantly, "There is no reason whatsoever for Luis to live out the rest of his life, celibate as a monk, just because he used to sleep with Aunt Sheridan!"

"I am by no means suggesting that. By trying to date Luis, you are crossing a boundary with Sheridan that not even her friend should go," Gwen informed Fancy guiltily, feeling like the rankest hypocrite.

"Luis should be able to move on with his life, too!"

"With you, Luis would not be moving on from Sheridan, he'd be moving over to you," Gwen retorted. "Look at you! You are another pretty young blonde Crane heiress who has the same family history with him that Sheridan does. I mean, come on!"

"Oh, do you mean Grampy?" Fancy asked brightly. "You don't have to worry about Grampy interfering with Luis and me 'cause he's dead."

"I don't know about that," Gwen said dubiously, "Your 'Grampy' always has a bag of tricks up his sleeve."

"Has?" Fancy echoed curiously. "Do you think he's still alive? If he is, that means Beth is and Marty is, too! If you have proof, then I can tell Luis and we can go look for him-"

"No, Fancy, I don't have proof that 'Grampy' is alive," Gwen said quickly. "Don't go to Luis with that crazy idea … please!"

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll give him hope," Gwen said somberly. "Hope is such a beautiful thing, but when it keeps someone living for a future that might never happen rather than in the here and now, it can be hideous as sin." She knew she was speaking from painful experience. How many years had she wasted with Ethan, hoping that he would eventually lose his fascination with Theresa? Far too many! "Just leave Luis alone, Fancy, let him move on!"

"Well, I want him to move on," Fancy said stubbornly.

"He cannot move on with you, Fancy! My God, did you forget that in Rome, when he got knocked out and was delirious, Luis thought you were Sheridan? All you can ever be to that man is Sheridan version 2.0!"

"I am younger, prettier and I can make him happy!" Fancy said stung.

"Oh, hell, Fancy," Gwen said disgustedly. Do what you want to; you will anyway."

She walked away in total frustration, thinking that lack of a sensitivity chip must be a Winthrop trait. She knew that the Cranes were cruel, but were all too aware of the pain they inflicted. She often thought Julian was a drunken playboy to narcotize the sting of a guilty conscience. It looked like Fancy got the worst of both the Winthrops and the Cranes which is probably why she was her "Grampy's" favorite.

She strode into a private antechamber, so lost in her thoughts, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She accidentally collided into another woman who had just entered from another door.

"Oh!" A startled Gwen exclaimed in polite apology. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please excuse me-" Then broke off when she saw who she had bumped into

"There's no excuse for you, Gwen, because you never do," Theresa said measuredly, her great big brown eyes flashing scornfully. "I've been looking for you."


	22. Taking Care of Business

"Really?" Gwen drawled politely, looking down her nose at the shorter woman in such a way that was designed to infuriate her. "Now, why is that?"

It worked.

"You know damned well, why, you malevolent witch!" Theresa said furiously. "You talked Ethan into going after my employee! Don't deny it, I know you did!"

"Oh, by your employee did you mean Valerie Davis?" Gwen asked innocently. "Because I did mention to Ethan that Valerie was looking for another job because she was so disappointed you gave the position she was angling for to someone else."

"That's exactly who I meant, you bitch!" Theresa spat. "You knew damned well that I needed her."

"For heaven's sake, Theresa," Gwen sniped acidly. "Valerie is merely your personal assistant. Crane has tons of people on staff. Promote someone from within or put out an ad, but get over yourself, already!"

"I need Valerie to orient Jared before she goes."

"You need a mere assistant to orient an executive for a vice president position? I guess my impression that it was actually Valerie who was actually running Crane all along was true. You were obviously too busy chasing my husband to pay much attention to business." Gwen pointed out. "Well, that's what you get when you are disloyal, Theresa. The people who are stupid enough to think of themselves as your friends don't like it and retaliate."

"You were never my friend," Theresa snapped, bristling at Gwen's unspoken accusation pertaining to their relationship years ago, before Gwen found out her good friend was after the man she had loved since childhood.

"That's right, because you don't know the meaning of the word, friendship, do you, Theresa?" Gwen asked shrewdly and then answered her own question. "No, you don't have any friends; all you have are accomplices. Too bad you never clue them in until it's too late."

"Don't change the subject!" Theresa snarled. "The fact is you got Ethan to steal my employee. For someone who's always sniveling about how much you want mean, crazy little me to stay out of your life and leave you alone, you sure like to come back and stir it all up again by going after what's mine. My son, my daughter, and now my personal assistant. Poor little Gwennie Boo-Hoo! Yeah, right!"

"That's right, Theresa, your employee, not your property."

"What?!"

"Newsflash, oh History Challenged One," Gwen pointed out sarcastically. "Lincoln emancipated the slaves - you know, those poor ignorant darkies laboring in the cotton fields of the Old South - over a hundred years ago? Valerie may not be white, but she's free and over twenty-one. She's also educated. She knows she can leave her job as she pleases."

"She wouldn't have had anywhere to go … so quickly … if not for you!"

"Yes, you're right," Gwen crowed after laughing delightedly. "So I guess that makes me the modern day version of the Underground Railroad, right?"

"Oh, stop laughing like this is some big joke!"

"Theresa, please! I'm not laughing with you, I'm laughing at you," Gwen chuckled. "Because the joke's on you and the person who pulled it off is Ethan himself! I couldn't lure Valerie Davis away from you with a better job, because I don't have a company with an opening. The fact is, Ethan was the only one who could do it. Furthermore, he's the only one who would do it and that's what's pissing you off."

"Ethan would never be so insensitive as to tell me 'it's nothing personal, just business!'" Theresa retorted, "That's just something only a cold-hearted snob like you would say."

"Oh, if you believe that then you don't know Ethan," Gwen sneered.

"Really?" Theresa taunted her. "Well, I just talked to Ethan a few minutes ago and he apologized for his words, Gwen. He made it clear to me that the only reason why he went after Valerie was to keep the peace at home."

"Really?" Gwen asked, intrigued. She didn't know which was more fascinating; the way Ethan managed to tell Theresa just what she wanted to hear or the way Theresa managed to hear only what she wanted to believe.

"Really!" Theresa said triumphantly. "He said, other than giving him the idea to get Valerie, he was getting no help at all from you. Are you trying to call Ethan a liar?"

"Well, yes and no," Gwen said. "I'm investing capital in his new firm, but that's all. I found out that Valerie was unhappy by Crane only by accident and passed the word on to him, that's all. Though he asked for my help, I refused to get involved in running his business. That's all."

"You did?" Theresa asked incredulously, curiosity fleeting across her mobile face.

"I did," Gwen said. "I told Ethan to either get Valerie or hire someone else or contract with a temp agency until Valerie became available. Then I bowed out."

"I don't believe you." Theresa said.

"I don't care." Gwen answered.

"So, all you have done is invested in Ethan's new firm?" Theresa asked after a moment.

"Yes, both Ivy and me."

"Why?"

"It's our way of making up for the parts we played in the Great Paternity Tabloid Caper," Gwen informed her.

"Aha! So, you admit it!" Theresa exclaimed, "And to Ivy, of all people?!"

"I admit nothing," Gwen retorted. "At least nothing that is useful to you."

"Well, I want to help Ethan, too," Theresa said. Not to be outdone by Gwen, she whipped out her checkbook. "How much?"

"Put that checkbook away, Theresa," Gwen said testily. "That's not your money."

"The hell it isn't," Theresa said. "I'm not going to let you take all credit for any of Ethan's future success."

"Theresa, if you put money in Ethan's company, he'll only have to give it back and at the most inopportune time."

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?" Theresa demanded.

"Eventually, the Cranes are going to find out about how you defrauded them out of the company," Gwen told her. "This scheme is going to blow up in your face, just like all your others do. And the last thing Ethan needs, this time, is for it to blow up all over him and this new venture of his."

"Does that mean you're going to double-cross me and betray Little Ethan like you did Ethan," Theresa warned. "Because if you do-"

"I have no intentions about saying anything about Little Ethan," Gwen told her, but you'll get found out, you always do."

"You just want me to stay away from Ethan," Theresa said. "That's why you don't want me to help him."

"Do you love Ethan?" Gwen asked curiously.

"What?!" Theresa exclaimed. "You know damned well that I do."

"No, I don't."

"I've told you often enough."

"No, you haven't, actually," Gwen said. "All you ever tell me is how much Ethan loves you. When you are not declaring that he is fated to be yours."

"Well, he does and he is!"

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you love him or do you consider him as just one more thing that belongs to you? Like, Little Ethan, Crane, your employees?"

"Of course, I love him!"

"Then get out of his way. Don't try to bring him to heel by blacklisting Winthrop Family Law Firm. Allow Ethan to hire away Valerie without a fuss. Think of her as your investment in his company. You, of all people, know she can do wonders for him."

"That will leave me in a lurch-"

"Have Fox orient him."

"No, I can't do that."

"I understand. He's the legitimate Crane heir, not Little Ethan. You don't want him getting too close to the truth. Have Chad do it. He's proven himself as your loyal lackey in the past."

Theresa hesitated.

"Look, Theresa, you can hire Whitney on as your personal assistant. That way she can distract him and keep an eye on him. Of course, you can also train this Jared Casey yourself."

Gwen could tell that Theresa was actively considering it.

"Do it for Little Ethan," Gwen said. "You are playing a dangerous game with the Cranes as is. If Ethan can make a success of the Winthrop Family Law Firm, you will have assured your son's future."

"And what about my daughter?" Theresa sniped, dimpling impishly at the expression on Gwen's face. "I guess you'll hand down Hotchkiss to her?"

"I'll take care of Jane," Gwen told icily. "You take care of your child."

With that parting aside, Gwen left the room to join the others, not caring if Theresa followed her or not.


	23. Mixed Blessings

However, Theresa did follow Gwen into the maternity ward waiting room which was rapidly filling up with the family and friends of Sheridan. She sat with the well-wishers of Chris who worked with him at Crane. Chris was very well-liked among his co-workers. It stood to reason that Theresa would use her position as his employer and colleague at Crane to pursue her real agenda which was any excuse to bump into Ethan.

Gwen observed Theresa as she made no pretense at small-talk with the others. She didn't bother to be discreet or subtle about obviously scanning the room looking for her quarry. Her great brown eyes widened as she spotted Ethan leaving Sheridan's hospital room.

"Hey, everyone," Ethan said easily. "It looks like the gang's all here and everyone is impatient to speak to the new Mom and Dad." this was greeted by appreciative laughter from the room. "So, instead of lining up to go into that little room for just a few minutes, we decided to have them come out here and join the party!" Everyone clapped to applaud this announcement. "Sheridan's fixing herself up to look glamorous for her public and Chris went home to get James, but will be back any moment, so it will be just a few more moments."

Ethan walked over to Gwen's side and kissed her on the cheek. Because it would annoy the hell out of an avidly watching Theresa, Gwen took full advantage of the situation by embracing him warmly while smirking at Theresa's scowl of displeasure.

"How did Sheridan look?" Gwen murmured in Ethan's ear.

"Radiantly beautiful. She was always lovely but it is amazing what sheer joy does for her," Ethan told her, as he drew back to look at her upturned face.

"Ethan!" Theresa's voice called.

"Yes, Theresa," Ethan said calmly as he turned to look at her. "What is it now? Are you here to crack the whip on me? Are you going to blacklist me again like you did when you were married to Julian and after you married Alistair?"

Theresa looked taken aback by this.

"You knew?" she whispered.

"Yes, I knew," Ethan said tersely. "I just want to know if you're going to sabotage me again."

"No!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Then what are you doing here, if not to make threats or pull some other stunt?" Ethan asked contemptuously as Gwen marveled over the way he was putting on a show of disdain to his girlfriend just to impress his wife.

"I'm not going to do anything," Theresa protested. "I'm only here to see Chris and his new baby, along with everyone else who works with him at Crane."

"Oh," Ethan said, appearing to Gwen to be a little deflated by this.

"When I saw you, I decided to reassure you that I meant what I said in Rome," Theresa said earnestly. "I'm going to leave you alone and move on with my life."

"Oh, really?" asked Ethan dubiously, folding his arms.

"Really. To prove it, I'm going to honor Valerie's request to leave Crane without notice so she can go to work for you," Theresa continued. "To sweeten the pot, I'm paying out her contract and she will also be paid her vacation and her sick time."

"That-that's very generous of you, Theresa," Ethan murmured in soft surprise.

"Consider it-consider it my … investment in the future success of The Winthrop Family Law Firm," Theresa said sweetly. "I want to help make your life right and you feel whole again after you were so viciously robbed of your birthright so many years ago," she continued pointedly, looking at Gwen meaningfully.

Gwen stared at Theresa in total disbelief at her rival's audacity. Yes, Theresa had gone along with Gwen's suggestion that letting Valerie go to work with Ethan was her own contribution to Ethan's new venture. But, if Gwen had thought for one minute that Theresa was going to leave it at that and move quietly out of the way, she had surely been delusional. No. Theresa was going to make sure she wrung every possible bit of credit for and appreciation out of her own miniscule investment in Ethan's future.

"Thank you," Ethan said huskily to Theresa, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"I'm curious about your new company, Ethan," Theresa said, batting her lush dark eyelashes at him, "All I heard you say is that you needed Valerie to help you with your new business, but you never gave any details. I'd love to hear about it."

For all the world, they looked at each other as if they were the only two persons in the room. In the past, Gwen would have broken all speed records to break them up, but now she simply shook her head in disgust and walked away to speak to the others in the room.

At that moment, Chris and James got off the elevator and entered the waiting room to hearty cheers. Chris waved at everyone and led James into Sheridan's room. Seconds later, Chris wheeled Sheridan out. She never looked more beautiful with her golden blonde hair elegantly coiffed, in a beautiful blue caftan that brought out her meticulously made up eyes. She looked down with love at little James who was perched solemnly on her lap.

Gwen glanced over her shoulder at Ethan and Theresa who were still too wrapped up in each other to notice the new family's grand entrance. She sighed in resignation and made her way to the Boothes.

"Hi James," she smiled down at the little boy, "Have you seen your new baby sister yet?"

"Mmmm hmmm," he said.

"Well," she chided gently, "What do you think of Katie?"

"Not much," he admitted with that characteristic bluntness of little children. "All she does is sleep and eat."

Everyone chuckled at this and he looked around a little gratified.

"And poop," he added as everyone laughed appreciatively.

Gwen decided not to encourage the gross-out factor.

"Oh, well," she said. "She'll grow out of that before you know it and then she'll be more interesting."

"I guess so," he muttered.

"He'll be a wonderful big brother to Katie," Sheridan said, cuddling him closer and kissing the back of his head.

They all looked up as Fancy approached them.

"Hi, Aunt Sheridan," Fancy said brightly. "Hi, Chris. Congratulations on your new baby. She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Fancy," Sheridan said with a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you moving on with your life and so happy," Fancy continued. "You are happy, aren't you Aunt Sheridan?"

"Why, yes I am, Fancy. Very happy," Sheridan said in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm here about Luis," Fancy said. "As you know, I'm working with him at Harmony P.D. and he's miserable with loneliness. Don't you think he should be happy, too?"

"Of course, I do, Fancy," Sheridan said blankly. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I think someone else should get a chance to make him happy," Fancy said. "Do you have any problems with that?"

Gwen noticed that Sheridan looked a little agitated, but regained her composure, especially under her own husband's watchful eye.

"No, I don't, why do you ask?"

"Because I want to be that person," Fancy said forthrightly. "I thought I would run it by you before I let him know I'm interested in him. I wanted to be sure I wasn't stepping on any toes."

"I have no business telling Luis who he can and cannot see," Sheridan said tersely. "Or you for that matter. If you are interested in him, I have no right to do or say anything about it."

Fancy's face lit up at this and she smiled at Gwen as if Sheridan had validated her.

Gwen stared back at Fancy through narrowed eyes. She felt that, by confronting Sheridan in front of her husband, her family and coworkers, that Fancy had just manipulated her aunt into giving her niece her very public blessing to pursue her old flame.


	24. Yellow Roses

Fancy flipped her blonde hair and flounced back to join the other Cranes triumphantly. Chris looked relieved and wheeled Sheridan to mingle with his coworkers from Crane while Sheridan had a broad smile pasted on her face. It looked unnatural to Gwen like the grin of a freshly decomposing corpse.

Unsettled by this, Gwen looked at Ethan who was speaking animatedly and basking in the undivided attention of Theresa as she looked up at him with that wide-eyed look of admiration she had so carefully cultivated with him over the years.

Gwen shrugged and decided to put her mind on more pleasant matters like Sheridan's beautiful new baby. She had been on tenterhooks herself since discovering that Sheridan was expecting her own daughter while involved in a high-stress pregnancy. It just brought too many unpleasant memories of Sarah. She walked to the nursery to enjoy that sense of peace and closure she had first felt when she had viewed Katie in her bassinette.

She stopped short when she got there. Luis was standing outside the nursery with his hands in his pocket, quietly looking at the baby girl, a myriad of violently ambivalent expressions crossing his handsome face.

"Hello, Luis," Gwen said quietly.

"Oh, hi, Gwen," he responded with a smile that did not quite meet his dark eyes.

They both turned and looked through the nursery window for several long, silent minutes.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Gwen said aloud.

"She is precious," Luis answered. "She's Sheridan's sole surviving child now."

"Thank God, Katie made it," Gwen exclaimed. "She'll be a big comfort to Sheridan now. As they will be to you when you have other children."

"I don't see myself having anymore children," Luis said sorrowfully.

"You should. You'll be an excellent father," Gwen said. "Are you even trying to see someone else?"

"No," Luis admitted. "I've been too busy training the new cadets."

"I heard Fancy joined the cadets right after we came back from Rome," Gwen probed.

"Yes, but she'll wash out. She's a bored socialite looking for excitement," Luis shrugged.

"She's got a crush on you," Gwen warned.

"Really?" Luis asked skeptically.

"Fancy isn't exactly the mistress of subtlety," Gwen replied. "Surely she's made her interest known to you."

"Well, yeah," Luis admitted dismissively. "But she's still pissed off at Noah over the intrigue with Maya and is just wants to slap his wrist a little. She's not serious."

Oh, yes she is, Gwen thought. Aloud, she said, "Well, how about taking your mind off of Sheridan by seeing someone else?"

"Who?" Luis laughed. "That flaky niece of hers?"

"No," Gwen said. "Not a Crane. A completely different woman who is nothing like them. Someone who is a professional, like you."

"You're taken," Luis reminded her teasingly as Gwen blushed in spite of herself.

"You're funny," she said dryly. "But, Valerie Davis is an attractive, single professional woman. She will be pretty busy herself while she is working with Ethan getting his law firm in order, so she'll understand when your job at Harmony P.D. keeps you busy. During your down times you can hang with her and socialize. It may not end up a love match, but she'll take your mind off … Marty and keep your dating skills from getting rusty until you meet the right woman."

"Valerie … Davis?" Luis repeatedly thoughtfully.

"Yes," Gwen said. "I could arrange an introduction."

"Can't hurt, I guess," Luis shrugged, turning back to stare at Katie.

"Okay, then," Gwen said, deciding she better return to the party. "I'll see you later."

She was about to enter the visiting room when she was confronted by an angry Fancy in the outside foyer.

"How dare you, you meddling witch," Fancy said furiously. "I heard everything you said to Luis out there! You are trying to steer him away from me."

"Yes, I am," Gwen admitted. "I think it would be a very bad thing for everyone involved for you to chase after your aunt's ex-lover."

"You need to mind your own damned business," Fancy snapped. "You're miserable, because you know Ethan loves Theresa, so you want everyone else to be, too," she continued viciously. "Aunt Sheridan doesn't care if I see Luis or she wouldn't have given me her blessing to go after him!"

Gwen was momentarily distracted by a movement behind Fancy and stared into Luis' face which swiftly registered shock, hurt and anger and then sadness as he processed Fancy's words.

"Are you listening to me, you stupid bitch?" Fancy demanded. "Or are you ignoring the obvious, as usual?"

Gwen glanced back over Fancy's shoulder before she opened her mouth. Luis was gone.

"I'm listening to you," Gwen answered. "I'm not ignoring anything. You are full of shit, Fancy, and you know it. You deliberately manipulated Sheridan into giving you her blessing to go after Luis by ambushing her in front of her husband, her son, and their friends. You knew there was no way she could with-hold it. It was a brilliant tactical strategy that worked but fools no one."

"Well, I'm still going to go out with Luis, no matter what you think," Fancy said defiantly.

"Why?"

"Why?! Because I like him, Gwen," Fancy said sarcastically. "Unlike you, I can move on when some guy dumps me!"

"Why does it have to be to someone who shares a child with your Aunt Sheridan?" Gwen asked.

"Marty is dead," Fancy said defensively. "It's not like they were ever married."

"Aren't you tired of fishing in the same dating pool as other family members?" Gwen accused. "You've done this before, I recall."

"Sheridan is happy with Chris and her two children," Fancy said. "She won't have a problem with Luis moving on."

"So you believe that Sheridan is the Marilyn Munster of you Creepy Cranes," Gwen surmised. "I think she even believes it. But, you both forget that she is very much one of you. Don't put her to the test, Fancy. Luis is a good man and shouldn't be in the middle of that. Have you forgotten what happened with Pretty?"

She walked into the waiting room, leaving Fancy behind, unable to say a word.

"Where's Sheridan," she asked Chris.

"James fell asleep, so she had a cot set up in her room for him and is putting him to bed," he said with a smile, waving towards Sheridan's hospital room.

Gwen thanked him and went to Sheridan's room.

"Hi, Gwen," Sheridan said with strained cheerfulness, "You look serious. What's wrong? Is everything … all right … with you and Ethan?"

"Oh, status quo." Gwen said off-handedly, deciding to cut to the chase. "Luis overheard Fancy telling me you gave her your blessing to date him."

"Oh," Sheridan said diffidently with a shrug.

"Sheridan, as soon as possible you need to have a private talk with Luis telling him how much it would bother you to always run into him with Fancy."

"I-I have no right to dictate to Luis who he can and cannot see, Gwen," Sheridan faltered.

"You have every right," Gwen replied. "You're Marty's mother and Fancy's aunt. Tell him you want him to move on, but you will always love him and will not be able to let him if he is always around … as he will be if he is dating your niece and living in the same small town as you are. It's common sense, Sheridan!"

"Luis would never date Fancy. He would never do that to me," Sheridan said, almost to herself.

"Is that why you gave her your blessing? Other than the fact that she ambushed you in front of Chris and the others? Because you don't believe Luis would date Fancy anyway?" Gwen laughed incredulously. "Sheridan, you have no idea how angry Luis is with you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sheridan asked bristling.

"Disappointment leads to anger," Gwen said. "All Luis ever wanted was a life and a family with you. You disappointed that by marrying Chris and getting pregnant by him so soon after his own alleged death."

"Luis would never set out to hurt me," Sheridan said stubbornly. "He isn't like that!"

"He is a Lopez-Fitzgerald. They make vicious fighters, believe me. Remember that old saying. There is a thin line between love and hate, Sheridan," Gwen warned.

God knows I've crossed it often enough with Ethan, she thought to herself.

"But hate is the opposite of love," Sheridan said stubbornly. "Luis loves me!"

"No, Sheridan," Gwen said. "The opposite of love is indifference. Believe me, I know."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Sheridan said with obvious irritation. "I have no intentions of interfering with Luis and Fancy. I'm staying out of it."

"All right," Gwen sighed. She felt like she had done her duty.

Sheridan wheeled to the dresser and primped her hair and then made to go to the door to join the others outside as Gwen went to follow her. They both stopped short.

Framed in the doorway was Luis holding a large bouquet of yellow roses.

"Chris said you'd be in here," he said with a sad, gentle smile and a galaxy of emotions in his great dark eyes. "I just stopped by to congratulate you on your new daughter, Sheridan. I stopped by the nursery to see her. What a little angel! Katie is beautiful ... just like her mother."

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Freedom and abandon are the foremost meanings of a yellow rose. Unrestrained and uninhibited as the breeze, free from attachments, the yellow rose definitely says that the sender is keen on friendship alone. Here, you will not find the heat of passion, only the warmth of a genuine and sincere smile. The sender of yellow roses delicately indicates that while his affection is straight from the heart, there are no hidden depths._

_Unbridled joy is another meaning of a yellow rose. Therefore, yellow roses are often congratulatory in tone. Yellow roses are given to celebrate new beginnings. These delicate flowers proudly laud an accomplishment, a consummation or a fulfillment. You simply cannot do without yellow roses when you send flowers to express joy and pride in another's achievement._

_The color yellow was interpreted as a " pale" color during the early Victorian period. They had shades of negative meanings ranging from lukewarm affection to jealousy. They indicated a frame of mind that was on the one hand lacking in fervor, while on the other mutinous and envious in tone. But, the yellow rose has overcome these negative intonations and now mean "warm and sunny" affection, joy and pleasure._

_Yellow roses are sometimes tinged with sorrow. The yellow rose bids adieu and says farewell. The impending departure is reason enough for a little distress, but there is also joy that newer prospects may usher in. Yellow roses speak well as messengers of good luck, and leave-taking._


	25. Sweet Sorrow

Luis held out the bouquet of yellow roses.

"Why, thank you, Luis," Sheridan said in warm appreciative tones. "They're beautiful." The bouquet was lovely. Pale yellow roses, so pale, so beautiful they reflected the light of the room. As Sheridan held them up to inhale their lush yet delicate fragrance, they cast a warm glow to her peachy skin.

"Just like you," Luis answered with outward gallantry, but hints of suppressed ardor in his voice.

"How have you been, Luis," Sheridan asked gently.

"Keeping busy," Luis said diffidently. "Training new cadets. Your flaky niece, Fancy joined up."

At hearing this, Gwen felt this was her cue to leave. Perhaps this would give Sheridan the opportunity to share a loving, honest closure with Luis.

Gwen cleared her throat discreetly. Neither Luis nor Sheridan could tear their eyes away from each other.

"If you both will excuse me," Gwen said awkwardly, "I'm going to leave for a few minutes to call Mrs. Henderson and check on Jane."

She made a point to catch Sheridan's eye. "I think you need some privacy. You have a lot to talk to Luis about," she said significantly.

Before either could answer, Gwen walked out the door.

As she did so, she noticed that Fancy seemed to be watching, as if she was waiting for someone...or something.

She shrugged and walked slightly away from the buzzing visitor's room to call Mrs. Henderson to check on Jane. Once she had determined everything was all right with the little girl, she walked back into the room to chat with a morose looking Fox.

"Where's Kay?" she asked curiously.

"Kay stayed home," Fox said, jerking his head back diffidently. "Maria's got the flu. Miguel and Tabitha offered to hold down the fort, but Kay didn't feel right about leaving a sick baby."

"Miguel's back in town," Gwen probed. "How long is he visiting?"

"Oh, he's here to stay," Fox said flatly. "Pilar felt it was time he started being a father to his daughter."

"But, but he left Kay shortly after Maria was born to find Charity," Gwen protested. "He vowed not to return without her."

"Well, he's been looking for almost two years now and he's ready to give up," Fox explained sarcastically.

"Right after your engagement to Kay," Gwen remarked.

"Yes, amazing how timing works," Fox mused bitterly.

Gwen wanted to reassure Fox that Miguel's coming back into Maria's life wouldn't impact his relationship to Kay at all, but in all honesty, she felt she would only be placating him with the polite fiction. Also by the hurt, angry expression in Fox's eyes, she knew he wouldn't believe her.

"Dog-in-the-mangeritis," Gwen commented almost questioningly.

"It would appear so," Fox snapped.

"Good luck," Gwen said, nodding at him before she decided to do some more mingling.

"Thanks," answered Fox. Neither one said he'd need it, but then they didn't have to.

Gwen glanced across the room to see Ethan and Theresa still engrossed in conversation, oblivious to everyone else in the room but each other.

She swiftly looked away and started chattering animatedly to Chris and his friends. The whole time she was thinking about Sheridan. Rather enviously, she had to admit.

There was her husband, Chris, who was devoted to her. Handsome, hard-working. Everything that any woman could want in a man. When Sheridan was stuck in that hospital bed, trying to keep still until Katie's lungs could be developed and she could be safely born, Chris was rolling up his sleeves, taking care of hearth and home, when he wasn't faithfully by her side in the hospital room. When he could have been out womanizing.

If that wasn't enough there was Luis. Handsome, passionate, dedicated. Prepared to raise her daughter by another man just to be with her if Sheridan so allowed. Knowing Luis, he'd be a loving, generous stepfather to Katie. What an amazing man. How Sheridan got over him so quickly, Gwen couldn't fathom. Yes, Chris was a wonderful man, but then Sheridan had fallen in love with and married this man shortly after he had escorted her to what she thought was Luis' funeral. So easily, too.

Gwen couldn't understand it. She herself had pined for Ethan even though he had publicly humiliated her by jilting her for Theresa. In front of the whole town of Harmony for everyone to witness. He had been caught on television in a torrid embrace while she labored to bring his first born child into the world. Still she had held on. When she finally had decided she had enough it felt like more of an emotional amputation that left a dull ache in her heart. She knew that when she finally leaved him it would be a wrench.

Yes, she envied Sheridan, Gwen thought. Her friend was amazingly resilient where it came to romance. She was always in love with someone. Moreover, everyone loved her. Must be nice.

Then there was Fancy. Noah had loved her enough to lie to her to keep her out of danger. But because he had lied, she had dumped him, never looking back. Looking right through him even though it was clear as crystal that he was still pining for her. Getting infatuated with Luis overnight and latching onto him with the speed of light. Out with the old, in with the new. Poof! Like Noah had never happened.

Last, there was Kay. Fox was a rich, handsome, educated man who had pulled her out of the Fish Cannery where she was working, elevated her to his assistant, fallen in love with her and became attached to her daughter. How could Kay even be tempted by Miguel when she had Fox? How could these three women fail to appreciate the love that had been so generously bestowed on them when Gwen would give anything for it?

From the corner of her eye, she saw Luis leave Sheridan's hospital room.

He made his way over to Chris and held out his hand. After an infinitesimal hesitation, Chris took it.

"I have to go back to the station," Luis said, "But I couldn't leave without congratulating you on your beautiful new baby girl, Chris. Katie is everything any man could wish for in a daughter."

"Thank you, Luis," Chris replied with real gratitude.

Luis nodded and headed toward the door.

"Luis!"

Fancy's voice called to him and he stopped and turned around. He looked amused as Fancy ran over to him.

"You need to break that up," Ivy said curtly to Gwen, after sidling up to her and cutting her eyes at Ethan and Theresa.

"All right," Gwen said distractedly as Sheridan wheeled out of her hospital room to join Chris. She set her lips mutinously as Gwen raised her eyebrows questioningly at her.

No. It was perfectly obvious that Sheridan had not set the record straight with Luis about Fancy. She had too much pride to do it. False pride. Further, she was too invested in being the romantic heroine of her own fairytale fantasy. That she and Luis were star-crossed lovers caught across different incarnations in an unrequited love for all eternity. She had probably spent all her time with him, prattling about past lives and this life and how they were bound to get it right eventually, and other such horse swattle. Sheridan was bad about being star-crossed as Theresa was about Fate-UH!

She crossed over to Ethan and slipped her arm through his as he looked down at her with slight annoyance on his face at the distraction as Gwen smiled sourly at Theresa.

"Honey," she told him, "I think it's time to go. As we both know, you have an early morning ahead of you tomorrow."

"Uh, sure," Ethan said reluctantly. "It was great talking to you again Theresa."

"Likewise," Theresa said in soft resignation, her big brown eyes just eating him up.

Parting is such sweet sorrow, Gwen thought cynically, with a smug smile on her face at the rival she detested. The only pleasure she could take from this night was that it was one more that she kept Ethan out of Theresa's grasping hands.

Never mind that she planned to leave Ethan. Yes, she was suffering from her own dog-in-the-mangeritis with him. But only where Theresa was concerned. Even then, she knew it was only temporary. She was fairly certain that the moment she left Harmony Ethan would be back with Theresa so fast it would take her breath away. It killed her inside that he would still want such a woman after she had killed Gwen's children. That's why she had to leave Harmony. She couldn't bear to watch that troll dance with their father over Sarah and Nathan's graves. At that moment, she had to admit she hated Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane far more than she ever loved Ethan Winthrop.

She glanced back at Luis who was still looking down at an adoring, animated Fancy with his usual wry amusement. But this time there was a subtle but profound change. Before he had always been entertained by but dismissive of her. Now he was focusing his full attention and charm on the besotted young woman. Furthermore his bruised ego was basking in her attention like a flower in the warmth of the sun.

She glanced back at Sheridan. Her elegant hands were gripping the front of her wheelchair arms like claws. Her beautiful eyes had a hard, glint in them as she stared as Luis and Fancy with jealousy written all over her lovely face.

"Oh, Sheridan," Gwen muttered under her breath mournfully, "What did you just give up?"


	26. New Parameters

The next few weeks flew by for Gwen. She busied herself by preparing gourmet meals for Ethan to take to work, because even with Valerie as his assistant, he was always working late. Gwen didn't even bother to hold dinner for him, because often he would call her with some emergency that arose at work to delay him. They agreed that she would simply pack his food and put it in the fridge for him when he got home. Often, it was late at night, when she and Jane had already gone to bed. He would shower and then promptly fall asleep. It was more like having a roommate to breakfast with than a husband, but Gwen didn't mind.

After closing on her townhouse, she spent several days driving back and forth to Boston. Visiting her father. Re-connecting with old friends. Contracting interior designers. Buying furniture and patterns. Interviewing nannies. Checking out private schools. There was much there to keep her busy.

Mercifully, Theresa actually kept her word about not interfering with her marriage or with Ethan's new business. She was never in Gwen's face anymore. The few times she had run into Theresa, the encounters had been cordially polite. Almost pleasant. Normally, Gwen would be on her guard, wondering what the hell Theresa was up to, but there was something different about her.

The mystery of Theresa's new attitude was solved the first night she and Ethan went out to the Seascape Inn for the first time in many months. Actually, Ethan was meeting her there to celebrate an important court case he had won. There was a slight commotion at the door. Then Theresa had walked in with a handsome man on her arm with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was treating her with tenderness and respect. What was remarkable was the transformation in Theresa. Gone was that fake, cloying kewpie doll with the high, girlish voice who wore that practiced look of admiring adoration whenever she was with Ethan.

In her place was a charming, vibrant young woman who talked and acted like an assured adult. A natural woman who bantered and flirted and charmed the whole room. Even Gwen who ruefully had to admit she almost liked this woman. In spite of herself she smiled in genuine pleasure at Theresa and was rewarded by an answering smile which made her blink in confusion. Theresa and Jared were joined by Chad and Whitney and Fox and Kay. Evidently, they were all celebrating the success of one of Theresa's projects at Crane.

She flinched in surprise as Ethan kissed her cheek. She looked away from the Crane party and smiled at him.

"Congratulations on your success with the Masters case," she told him.

"Thanks," Ethan smiled. "I think this case will put The Winthrop Family Law Firm back on the map." He sat back with a satisfied smile and then a frown crossed his handsome face. "What's going on over there?" He indicated Theresa and her party.

"Oh, it looks like Crane is celebrating the success of a project of their own."

"Oh," Ethan said, looking for all the world like he had just tasted some curdled milk.

Gwen glanced back at the Crane party. Jared was leaning back and his arm was around Theresa's shoulders. She was looking up at him and smiling now and then while talking to the others.

Jared grabbed a spoon and hit the glass with it, so it emitted a bell like tone.

"Attention, gang," he said merrily. "I have an announcement to make."

The table got silent and he stood up.

"Last night, I asked this lovely lady if she would do the honor of not only being my boss at work, but at home as well. This is to formally declare to the world what a happy man she has made me by agreeing to be my wife."

"No!" Ethan erupted angrily.

The entire room looked at him in shock.

"Ethan," Theresa gasped in surprise. It occurred to Gwen then and there that Theresa hadn't realized Ethan had been in the room with her. She had been that engrossed in Jared Casey.

"You can't do this, Theresa," Ethan pleaded. "You can't marry that guy. What do you know about him anyway?"

"I know that he makes me happy because he loves me and treats me with respect," Theresa replied. "He's also good to our- Little Ethan."

"I still don't like that guy," Ethan growled. "I don't trust him."

"I don't care, Ethan," Theresa answered. "I do."

"That's not enough-" Ethan started to remonstrate, but Theresa cut him off.

"It will have to be enough," she interrupted. "Look, you've got a life and a family with Gwen. I've accepted that and let you go. Now it's your turn to let go. Let me have a life and a family of my own, too."

"Not with him!" Ethan exclaimed in dismay.

"If not him, who?" Theresa snapped angrily. Then waited. "I thought so," she continued disgustedly. "Just leave me alone, Ethan. Just let me go."

"Theresa, I'm only getting involved because I care about you," Ethan said lamely.

"Enough, Ethan," Theresa said regally. "This conversation is over. We're done."

"We're not done yet," Ethan muttered under his breath and stalked angrily over to the table with Gwen who watched.

"Are you all right, honey," she asked with saccharine sweetness.

"I'm fine," Ethan said shortly. "Let's eat."

They ate in silence together while Theresa and her party made congratulatory small talk together. Whitney and Kay admired the engagement ring Jared gave her while Chad and Fox teased Jared about being doubly yoked by marrying his boss.

Ethan picked moodily at his food while Gwen ate heartily. She was ravenously hungry these days. In fact, she had put on a few pounds and was wearing her older clothes. She welcomed the weight gain, because she had gotten almost bony what with all the stress in her marriage. The food was delicious, but she quickly got indigestion and felt a little bloated like she always did after eating these days.

The very millisecond she had finished her meal, Ethan was demanding the check and hustling her out the door, not even giving Gwen the choice of ordering the dessert the server was preparing to offer them.

The next day Gwen decided to go lingerie shopping. What she had was getting old and worn and her bras weren't fitting her right, especially in the cups. She bumped into her mother there.

"Gwennie!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Where have you been these last few weeks? I called and even stopped by your place a few times, but you were never home. I want to talk to you about Ethan!"

"What about him," Gwen asked curiously.

"He's gotten into several confrontations with Jared Casey."

"Jared? He's Theresa's new fiancée."

"Oh, so that's why he got into a fist fight with him today!" Rebecca crowed. "I see you're buying new lingerie. Good idea, you have to do something to get Ethan's attention back."

"Okay," Gwen said. She was not shopping for Ethan, but herself. However, she didn't want to tell Rebecca that or she would get on one of her hysterical tirades. Now that Gwen had emotionally detached herself from Ethan, she noticed that Rebecca seemed even more invested in her marriage than she herself ever was.

"And do something about your weight," Rebecca said off-handedly. "You're getting fat."

"Gee, thanks," Gwen muttered, rolling her eyes.

Rebecca flounced out the door and Gwen contented herself with being fitted for some new bras. She was surprised to find out she had gone up two cup sizes. Her hips had spread a little, but she wasn't bulging with cellulite. Still, she made a mental note to find a gym to join when she next visited Boston.

She was so intent on her plans for the next few days, that she was not looking where she was going and bumped into a man walking arm in arm with a woman on the promenade.

"Excuse me!" Fancy Crane said sarcastically as Luis steadied Gwen who almost fell back on her behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gwen exclaimed. "I was so lost in thought I didn't see where I was going."

"Penny for your thoughts," Luis teased.

"Oh, I doubt they're worth that much," Gwen said dismissively.

"There's inflation," Luis quipped..

"Even with that," Gwen smiled with a deprecatory shrug.

Fancy, who was obviously getting annoyed at not being the focus of Luis' attention spoke up.

"Well, I have to go home and change before I go on duty," she said. "See you later?"

"You know it," Luis smiled appreciatively.

Fancy reached for him and planted a passionate, possessive kiss on his lips.

"Just a little something to hold you over," she said with sultry suggestiveness. She threw a dismissive look at Gwen and trotted off.

"I didn't know you two were dating," Gwen commented.

"We just started," Luis said. "We had to wait until after Fancy graduated from cadet school."

"Oh," Gwen said. "How long have you two been planning to date?"

"For a few weeks now."

"Did you even try to see Valerie?" Gwen asked curiously. Or did Fancy latch on to you before you could, she thought. Aloud she said, "I remember introducing you two and she liked what she saw enough to give you her number."

"We went out a few times, but our schedules made it hard to work up to something steady," Luis explained. "I called her a few times. She said she called back, but a lot of times we got our wires crossed. In the meantime, Fancy and I got really…close."

"Oh," Gwen said for the lack of anything better to say. She had her answer right there. Fancy had run interference between Luis and Valerie.

"You've gained weight," Luis commented.

"Thanks for noticing," Gwen said sarcastically, before casually draining a mouthful from her water bottle. "My mother just got through telling me I was getting fat."

"You're not getting fat," Luis laughed, looking at Gwen's breasts appreciatively. "You only look … and feel … fluffier. It looks good on you."

Hearing this made Gwen blush and inhale sharply as the water hit the back of her throat, making her choke until she turned blue.


	27. Miss Nibs

Gwen's lungs pushed the water back up her throat and through her nose and mouth as Luis's appreciative smile faded and his face registered mild alarm.

"Gwen, are you all right," he asked uncertainly as she nodded and reached for her handkerchief from her purse to wipe herself off.

"I'm okay," she choked out, her voice sounding weird and gravelly from all the coughing.

"Are you sure," he pressed holding his hand out to steady her. Gwen's flesh tingled where he touched her and she blushed some more.

"I'm good to go," she said, wresting herself away uncomfortably, but his grip tightened.

"No you're not," Luis said sternly, "You're turning all the colors of the rainbow. You can obviously breathe, because you're talking to me, but does it hurt, anywhere? In your chest?"

"I'm fine, Luis," Gwen snapped, "It just went down the wrong pipe. I'm not going to die. What are you worried about?"

"Dry drowning," Luis replied, "I recently saw a news show about a ten year old boy dying from it. Back before Marty … died. Needless to say, being a parent, I paid close attention to it. It didn't say it couldn't happen to adults."

"Oh, well I'm okay and I have to get home to Jane," Gwen shrugged.

"Not until I observe your respiration," Luis urged. "It should take only a few more minutes."

"Yes doctor," Gwen said snidely. "What are the some other symptoms?"

"Acting out of character. The show said something about extreme crankiness, but I won't worry about that with you," Luis quipped. "Now if you suddenly started acting real sweet, I'd really be alarmed."

"Am I really that bad," Gwen asked with a reluctant laugh.

"You're really that bad," Luis said solemnly, but with a twinkle in his dark eyes. "You remind me of Miss Nibs."

"Miss … Nibs?

"The Cat from Hell," Luis said. "My old kitty. Very much a misanthrope. Had no use for people whatsoever, except as servants. Very demanding. I was the only one she deigned to let pet her. Still, when I pissed her off, she'd take revenge. Once I took her to the vets for some shots, so she retaliated by shitting in my shoes. That evil feline.

She was actually half-feral. She would only come home when there was nothing to hunt or when it got cold. We used to call ourselves the Miss Nibs Winter Home and then when she got too old and feeble to hunt, I took her to my apartment which we called the Miss Nibs Retirement Home. She died shortly before I met Sheridan. I still miss that cat."

"How saintly of you to put up with both of us," Gwen said tartly.

"Not saintly, just masochistic." Luis bantered.

"Maybe that's why you like Crane women," Gwen remarked.

"What do you mean by that," Luis asked innocently.

"Don't be obtuse," Gwen retorted, "You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh? Why don't you enlighten me?"

"I see I have to draw you a picture. Spoiled, rich, beautiful, high-maintenance, blonde, with a psychotic patriarch in tow, violently opposed to the relationship. Again. Why are you doing this?"

"Alistair's dead," Luis said blankly. "Unless … Gwen, do you think he's alive?"

"I don't know, nor do I care," Gwen said. "He's probably dead. I don't see how anyone could have survived that missile attack. But then you were presumed dead. Dead enough for everyone to write you off and move on with their lives."

"I know," Luis answered, looking slightly downcast.

"But let's presume he's really dead, because the last thing I want is for you to knock yourself out, sifting through his ashes to look for clues to find a child that may no longer exist, there is someone else in that family who is violently opposed to the relationship."

"Oh? Who's that," Luis asked defensively.

"You know who," Gwen answered. "Really, Luis, putting yourself through all that again with Fancy is a really dumb way to get a rise out of Sheridan."

"You think I'm with Fancy-?! For revenge?!"

"Aren't you? Is dating her niece really moving on? Or moving over?"

"Moving over?!"

"Moving over. I know you're upset with Sheridan for not being the type of woman to hold candle light vigils to commemorate every day of your absence and to pray to God for a miracle for your safe return during your presumed death-"

"Where did you hear about that?"

"Sheridan herself told me how Pilar and you kids used to do that for your father … for all the good it did any of you. Very few modern women are like that anymore, Luis. Sheridan may not be like that, but neither is Fancy-"

"I care about Fancy," Luis declared stoutly.

"There's nothing wrong with caring about Fancy," Gwen said. "But there are lots and lots and lots of single, available women in this town who would give their right arm to go out with you and none of them are Sheridan's niece. Most of them don't even know her."

"My feelings for Fancy have nothing to do with my feelings for Sheridan," Luis said defensively. His eyes narrowed. "You know, if I didn't know better," he continued speculatively, "I'd swear you are jealous!"

"But you do know better," Gwen snapped, feeling her cheeks flame guiltily. "And if you don't, my next advice to you is to get over your big bad self!"

Gwen sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, hell. Just ignore me, Luis. I don't have a dog in this fight. Sheridan. Fancy. Whatever. It doesn't impact my life one iota. Maybe there's been too much peace and quiet in my life lately and there's a neurotic part of me that misses all the drama. Why else would I get involved in this mess you're making? It's just that -" she stopped short.

"That what?" Luis probed.

"I uh- like you," Gwen said lamely, choosing her words carefully, "And uh- consider you … a friend. I mean, a really nice guy. I'd hate to see you screw up your life and there is no quicker way to do that than by living it to spite someone else-" she stopped short. "I mean, you want a family of your own, right? I think … oh, hell, I don't know what to think."

Suddenly to her own horror, a great wave of sadness and frustration passed over Gwen and she started to cry.

"Gwen," Luis asked gently, "Are you all right?"

"No, I mean yes," Gwen sobbed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, today. I just feel blue. I don't know why. Things have never been better than lately. "I guess it's that time of the month."

"Come here," Luis said, holding open his arms.

"No, no," Gwen said, waving her hands away in a shooing motion. "The last thing you need is snot all over your uniform." As if to confirm her words, snot started dribbling out of her nose. She dived for her handkerchief and filled it with mucus. "See? I'm an ugly crier. My own father told me, who I know - I know he loves me," here, she started sobbing again. "I'm sorry. He told me, 'Never cry, Gwyneth, because tears don't become you.' I can't do that pretty eyelash play like your damned sister or Sheridan or Fancy, too, no doubt. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go, before it really gets ugly!"

"Okay, I'll let you go," Luis said reluctantly. "But you have to promise me to see a doctor about your mood swings, Gwen. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay, I will," Gwen said shortly.

"I want your promise, Gwen!"

"Okay, okay, I promise," Gwen vowed, in acute distress, because she felt her own eyes start to well up again over his concern and kindness. "It's getting really ugly, now. I need to leave."

She bolted before Luis could say another word.

She stumbled to her car and got in to drive back home, covering her eyes with some sunglasses to hide the red, puffy damage. Jumbled thoughts were filling her head. If she didn't know better, she'd swear she was pregnant. These crying jags reminded her of the time she was carrying Sarah. She shook her head. No, no way. She was still regular as clockwork. But still. Her periods were lighter and shorter than they used to be … before Rome. No. No way she could be pregnant or they'd stop completely. It might be the changes involved in getting older. Or … something more serious. Luis was right. She probably should see a doctor to make sure. The last thing she and Jane needed was for Gwen to be sick.

But then why the sickening display of tears and snot to Luis this afternoon? It suddenly hit Gwen like a bolt of lightening. Maybe he was right when he said she was jealous of seeing him and Fancy together like that. He had taken a shot in the dark and hit his target, dead on. He had hit upon her ultra secret crush on him. That's why she cried. Out of sheer mortification. How embarrassing.

Time to look at this thing very objectively. Gwen was lonely. She had to admit there was nothing more isolating than living in a loveless marriage with a husband who everyone in town knew would rather be with another woman. Then after her own damned mother had ambushed her to rub her nose into that very unpleasant situation, who should she bump into but the happy new couple? Great. Even better yet, the man once had been her one night stand. She just got overwhelmed with what wasn't, what might have been and what could never be.

There's nothing wrong with me, except that my life sucks here in Harmony, as usual, Gwen reassured herself. Nothing wrong that a permanent move to Boston can't cure in a heartbeat. She concluded this thought, nodding her head firmly, as she pulled into the parking lot in front of the boarding house apartments she lived in with Ethan.

Without bothering to take off her sunglasses, Gwen went to Mrs. Henderson's apartment to pick up Jane and go to her own.

"Are you all right, dear," asked Mrs. Henderson asked with real concern, staring at Gwen's blotchy, wet face that her sunglasses couldn't totally conceal.

"I'm okay,"Gwen reassured her flatly, as she took the little girl Mrs. Henderson handed to her and then headed back to her apartment without another word.

_I have to be._


	28. Moment of Truth

Across town, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane was staring at her own copy of the adoption papers that were delivered to her by a courier working for Gwen's lawyer. Odd, how she had been dreading this delivery for weeks only to end up feeling so hollow and numb. So resigned. She marveled in the passivity she was feeling in the face of this victory of Gwen's. She had fought Little Ethan's adoption by Gwen like a tigress and then struck, like a shark in the deep for revenge over it. Yes, she was now prepared to admit to herself that she had no intention of trading Nathan for Little Ethan no matter what concessions she wrung out of Gwen. She hated Gwen that much. And that was back even when she had thought Little Ethan had been fathered by Julian, who she despised.

But that was back when she still had hope. Hope for a future with Ethan that involved having a marriage and sharing a family with him. That hadn't been on the heels of today's humiliating offer by Ethan. An offer that she had only set herself up for by her own behavior over the years when she had proved she would do everything and anything to get him back. Even become his mistress.

He had caught up with her at the Harmony Country Club in the steam room where he had privately confronted her about her engagement to Jared. She could tell he was beside himself with jealousy over it. Just like he had been over Fox back in Los Angeles. Now, just as then, she had been greatly encouraged by it. Now, just as then, she had reached out to him. Confident, this time, that he would finally admit to her and himself that he still loved her and always would. That this time, he would go home and tell Gwen what that witch already knew; that he loved Theresa more than he could ever love Gwen.

The moment she had touched him, Ethan was like a man on fire. He made passionate love to her, acting like a man who had been starving for sustenance for several years. When he was through, she was confident that, then and there, he would tell her that he was leaving Gwen and propose to her. But he didn't.

"That was beautiful," Theresa said, lying in Ethan's arms and basking in the afterglow.

"You were magnificent," Ethan answered, tightening his arms around her.

"Just like you remembered," Theresa asked searching his guileless blue eyes with her fathomless dark orbs.

"Better," Ethan smiled.

"Oh, Ethan," she sighed. "Everything can be so much better than that, now that you have admitted you still love me."

"I could never deny it," Ethan replied, "Not to you, not to myself."

"Or to Gwen," Theresa probed. "Surely you are aware she knows how you feel?"

That's why she's such a bitter, dried up shrew, Theresa thought.

"Gwen knows how I feel," Ethan admitted. "She knows why I'm so torn. She realizes I love you, too."

Too? Too?!

"I-I realize you-you care for Gwen," Theresa stressed. "But you love me more."

"Do you love Jared," Ethan asked curiously.

"Of course I do," Theresa exclaimed reflexively. "He's a great person! He loves me!"

"Well, that's how I feel about Gwen," Ethan answered. "It doesn't mean I love you any less, only differently."

"Ethan," Theresa said, getting upset. "What are you trying to tell me? Are you going to leave Gwen or not?"

"I can't leave Gwen," Ethan answered. "Jane and I are her whole world. She'd be devastated. I can't destroy the family we share."

"Jane is _my_ family, Ethan!"

"I understand that Theresa," Ethan replied, speaking to Theresa with the tight patience of an adult with an unruly child he must reason with. "But Gwen regards Jane as her own flesh and blood and vice versa. Gwen is the only mother Jane has ever known-"

"And whose fault is that," Theresa demanded angrily.

"All of ours," Ethan said sternly. "Had it not been for that disaster in Los Angeles with Sarah, Jane would never have been born."

"Ethan," Theresa faltered. "How can you say that about our little girl?"

"I'm not trying to be cruel, only factual," Ethan reasoned. "You, of all people, are aware of the circumstances behind Jane's conception."

"Those circumstances would have never happened if Gwen and Rebecca hadn't stolen Little Ethan from me-"

"Which would have never happened if Sarah hadn't died during a fight you had with Gwen," Ethan said flatly, "which would have never happened if you and I both hadn't been so indiscreet in Los Angeles, in the first place."

"We could have still had Jane," Theresa said stubbornly. "That's what Fate intended."

"Maybe," Ethan answered with an exasperated sigh. "If Sarah had been born and Gwen left me, we could have gotten together and produced Jane. A Jane that didn't come at the cost of Gwen's last hope for a child of her own."

"Gwen could always adopt," Theresa snapped tartly. "My God, Ethan! There are starving, neglected orphans all over the world who would give anything to have a mother, especially a rich one!"

"If you had not assaulted Gwen's surrogate and stolen her embryo, Heather would have given birth to that child herself and made it totally unnecessary for Gwen to adopt," Ethan reminded her pointedly.

"So, now you are blaming me for the death of Gwen's son as well?!"

"Nathan was _my_ son, too," Ethan told her icily, a frosty look in his blue eyes. "My _son_, Theresa."

In a flash, Theresa then realized why Ethan had taken Jane from her and given her to Gwen to raise. It was not for what she had done to Gwen, but what she had done to _him_. He had done it to punish her for his son's death.

"Nathan doesn't have to be your only son, Ethan," Theresa said. "Gwen may not be able to give you another son, but I can."

"Enough, Theresa," Ethan exclaimed. "I can't leave Gwen for you. I must honor my vows. She and I are married. I am committed to her."

"You can commit yourself to her, but you can't be faithful to her." Theresa said, pulling away from him to pull on her robe.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed and leaving, Ethan."

"Leaving? Why? We have to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. You've made it clear that you are going to walk away from me and go straight back to Gwen … again."

"I have no intentions of walking away from you," Ethan said gripping Theresa by the shoulders and looking down at her passionately.

"Then you'll walk away from Gwen?"

"No, Theresa. I already told you why I can't do that."

"Then it's over. I'm done with you, Ethan. I'm moving on with my life! With another man!"

"Theresa, all you have to do is wait-"

"Wait for what? For Gwen to die? Because if that's what you expect, me to put my life on hold until you're finally available to be with me, forget about it. Gwen isn't going anywhere any time soon. That bitch will outlive you just to spite me."

"Theresa-"

"Forget about it, Ethan. I want a husband and a family to raise Little Ethan in. I'll get that from Jared. Don't even think you'll talk me out of marrying him!"

"I'm not trying to, Theresa."

"Then we're done!"

"No, we're not done," Ethan said stubbornly. "We can still be together, just like you said we could be at the garage. We could be lovers. Gwen and Jared would never have to know. It could remain our secret as long as we were both discreet. Our beautiful secret."

"You want me to sneak off to have hot quickies with you behind Jared's back," Theresa asked indignantly.

"Why not? You wanted me to sneak off to be with you behind Gwen's back," Ethan said.

"And you said no. Why now? Why not then," Theresa demanded, then the answer came to her in an ugly rush. "I know, you wouldn't do it then, because you could not trust me to be discreet. You were afraid I'd waste no time rubbing Gwen's great big ugly beak of a nose into the truth and you were right. But now, you think it's safe, because I'll have as much to lose as you do!"

"I-I wouldn't put it that way," Ethan said, shrinking from the anger in her eyes. "I just think, this way, we can both have our families, but still make each other happy, too."

"Damn you, Ethan!" Theresa slapped him so hard, his head rocked under the impact and she saw the imprint of her hand on his smooth cheek where she had hit him.

"Theresa," he muttered. "I don't know why you are being this way. This was your idea!"

"Well, my idea sucked! Big time! What the hell was I thinking," Theresa asked herself out loud. "Never mind what I was thinking. I obviously wasn't thinking with my brain but my heart. I thought if we were together one more time, you could never settle for a marriage of obligation with Gwen. But obviously you can and you will! Well, you can do it without me! We're done!"

"We will never be done. What we feel for each other is too strong."

"No, Ethan, I mean it. I am going to marry Jared and I will be faithful him. I refuse to deal with you. I refuse to be your dirty little secret," Theresa snapped, while tearing herself away from him. "Now leave me alone, Ethan or I will upset your little apple cart by putting a restraining order on you!"

With that said, Theresa left the steam room with Ethan gaping stupidly after her.

She let the door between the outer corridor and the women's dressing room slam so hard it shook the rafters.

"I know you don't really mean it Theresa," She heard Ethan say aloud. "You'll change your mind, because you can't stay away from me. You have always loved me and you always will. We'll be together again, because I won't give up."


	29. Family Planning

Back at the boarding house apartment she shared with Ethan, Gwen was opening her own copy of the adoption papers that Leon had sent through his courier with shaking hands. She read Jane's adoption paperwork avidly from front to back and then read it again. This was a dream of hers that she had never hoped to realize and she had to make sure that the papers in her hands wouldn't melt away like a mirage.

Finally, to further reassure herself, she called Leon Feldman to verify that Jane was now totally hers. That Theresa no longer had any legal claim to her whatsoever. That she herself was Jane's real as well as defacto mother.

"Leon," she said, without preamble, when he answered the phone. "This is Gwen. I just got Jane's adoption papers. Is it true? Is this nightmare finally over? Is Jane finally all mine?"

"Yes, Gwen," Leon said heartily. "You are not dreaming. Actually these papers could have been delivered two weeks ago. I just wanted to give Jane's birth mother every opportunity to challenge the adoption before I released them to you. I figured, by her dramatic last-minute arrival at the hearing, that she could just as easily wait until the last minute to change her mind. She didn't, thank God."

"Thank God," Gwen echoed fervently. Even though there was a cynical side of her that believed more fervently in appealing to Theresa's own self interest than any divine intervention from the Deity Himself.

"My goodness, you sound happy, Gwen."

"I am happy, Leon," Gwen said, ironically thinking that goodness had nothing to do with it. Just Theresa's avaricious greed. Plain old, good old fashioned greed.

"Well, I hope that this is the last private adoption we'll ever have to collaborate on," Leon commented. "Really, Gwen, I know you love children and want a family. But next time, I hope you are involved in one a lot less … personal. Far less bad feelings that way."

"There won't be any more adoptions, Leon," Gwen said. "Private or otherwise. I plan to raise Jane as my only child."

"That's a pity," Leon remarked. "I say this from the heart, Gwen. You are a fantastic mother and God knows how many children would give anything … would kill … to have a women like you raising them. Indeed, when Ethan consulted with me right before this whole Jane Debacle went down, I strongly recommended that he look overseas … right away. I know of a Russian orphanage with many beautiful children who could use a home. With your money, he could have greased a few palms and secured a baby for you immediately. I often wonder why he didn't act then and there."

I do, too, Gwen thought frowning delicately. Ethan could have left nothing to chance when he found out one of the two babies up for selective abortion in Theresa's tiny womb was her own and filled Gwen's empty, aching arms with a baby he could be sure of. He could have had the balls to simply order Theresa to abort Jane to save Nathan, but then that would take the shine off his knightly, heroic luster to Theresa, wouldn't it? Instead, Ethan rolled the dice for Gwen. Counting on … counting on what? Then she shook her head in bemusement as it came to her in her own ugly flash. Ethan was an idiot to let Theresa con him the way she had. He had so obviously bought into that adoring little kewpie doll act of hers, it would have been comic if it had not been so tragic. He counted on Theresa to so adore him that she would select Jane for termination to give him the son he had always yearned for. He had not considered Theresa's natural maternal instinct to save her own child first. Furthermore, he had totally underestimated her hatred of Gwen.

Aloud Gwen echoed, "So, is this orphanage still in business?"

"Very much so," Leon answered.

"I'll keep that in mind, Leon," Gwen said, thinking how lonely she had been as an only child. "But I have to take care of other things before I even think about adopting another child." Perhaps adopting a Russian child was something she should actively consider after the dust cleared with Ethan? But for now, it was time to celebrate. Jane was completely hers, now. She hadn't seen Sheridan in a while. Who better than her best friend in all the world to share her good news with?

She called Sheridan up, saying she had good news and invited her out to lunch at the Seascape. Sheridan, who was feeling housebound with James and Katie quickly accepted the invitation.

At the restaurant, Sheridan hugged Gwen, smiling at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"You sounded so excited when you called me, Gwen," Sheridan commented as they both sat down to enjoy a pink champagne cooler. "What's your good news?"

"Jane's adoption became final today," Gwen told her. "She's all mine!"

"Theresa let you adopt Jane," Sheridan said. "Why? I mean, I know you've been a great mother to Jane, but … with the way Theresa was when you and Ethan adopted Little Ethan … well, do you think that's wise?"

"What more can she do to me," Gwen demanded. "Harass me? Check. Take my child? Check. Beggar me? Check. Been there, done that. I think I got the tee shirt don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Sheridan answered. "That's why I don't understand why you went after Theresa's daughter."

"Jane's been my defacto daughter all this time, not that little tramp's," Gwen snarled angrily. "Really, what difference does it make if Theresa is nominally Jane's mother or not?"

"All I know is that Theresa didn't strike the last time when Little Ethan was removed from her custody. Not until you and Ethan formally adopted him," Sheridan pointed out. "Then all bets were off. It was like, as long as she had hope of eventually getting him back through the courts, she was okay."

"Well, Theresa had every opportunity to get Jane back," Gwen retorted. "All she had to do was meet the court's requirements. You know, get a job and be self-supporting. Get a home of her own to raise her children. Attend anger management and parenting classes. See a clinical psychiatrist and get psychological counseling in order to deal with her obsessive issues. But the deal-breaker was to keep away from Ethan and our marriage."

"She seems to be managing to keep away from Ethan just fine, now," Sheridan remarked.

"I know," Gwen said smugly. "But you notice that the rest of that stuff hasn't been implemented. All Jane ever was to Theresa was a tool to get Ethan back. Now that she's given up on him, Jane is no longer an issue to her. Because all she did was give birth to Jane. All she ever was is Jane's egg donor. I'm Jane's real mother."

"And you've been a great mother to Jane," Sheridan said soothingly. "That's why I don't understand why you'd want anything to do with Theresa's child after the type of relationship you have with her, all the pain she has caused you. Any other woman would want nothing to do with that child. Especially if she was in your position. Really, Gwen, you were made for motherhood and God knows that there are so many children out there who need a loving mother like you-"

"You're probably right," an agitated Gwen interrupted. "Maybe I should just hand Jane back over to Theresa and walk out of her life without a backward glance. Hop a jet and get an orphan from overseas with a birth mother who could never come back to haunt me. Don't you think I get the sense of that? But, when I look at Jane, I don't see her birth mother. I don't see Theresa's daughter. Maybe if she looked more like Theresa or Etha- or Little Ethan I could. But she doesn't. She looks like me, Sheridan. She looks like my flesh and blood. To give her back to Theresa would be like tearing out my beating heart and handing it to her on a silver platter. I could never rest, I could never be peaceful knowing she was with Theresa. Ever. Don't ask me to do that, Sheridan. I just can't."

"All right, I won't," Sheridan said. "Congratulations on your new daughter, Gwen."

Sheridan raised her glass in a toast and clinked it with Gwen's.

"I am not adverse to adoption," Gwen reflected, calming down. "Leon says there is a Russian orphanage who would give a rich person like me a child within days. I resented being an only child and longed for brothers and sisters. I would hate to put Jane in that position. So, I'm going to look into it once … things are more settled."

"That's great, Gwen," Sheridan said. "Speaking of getting settled, how are things going with Ethan and his new law firm?"

"The Winthrop Family Law Firm is back with a vengeance," Gwen boasted proudly. "As a matter of fact, I wanted to hold a celebration to announce it to the world. A really big celebration that would generate even more public relations for his company. I'd welcome some help from his former aunt."

"Well," Sheridan smiled. "It fell to me to chair this year's city benefit. I was going to set up a carnival. I think it would be great for the Winthrop Family Law Firm to host it, don't you? That way, we could generate more publicity for the company for people who might think Winthrop is beyond their means. Ethan said he wanted more than just the carriage trade."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Gwen said.

She and Sheridan agreed that Ivy, the leading socialite of Harmony, should be brought in on this and started making arrangements. However, as the conversation continued, Gwen noticed that Sheridan seemed to be getting more upset and distracted by the moment, staring over Gwen's left shoulder fixedly.

Gwen discreetly looked over her shoulder and spotted Fancy and Luis having an intimate luncheon of their own, touching and laughing like lovers. No wonder Sheridan was so upset. She could not only sympathize, she could empathize as she felt a strong twinge of jealousy herself. This irritated Gwen no end and, with great effort, she forced her own feelings out of her heart to support Sheridan, her best friend. After all, Luis had never really been hers. And no, one crazy, unplanned night with him did not count!


	30. Second Thoughts

"Sheridan," Gwen said cheerfully, with a bright, forced smile, "While the regular cuisine here at the Seascape is acceptable, I find the desserts uninspired. The only thing I like here is their cheesecake and I'm rather tired of ordering it. There is this darling little shop not too far away that serves custard and gelato so divine it will make your taste buds stand up and shout hallelujah!"

"Gwen," Sheridan said flatly. "If you are doing this to spare me the sight of Luis with Fancy, don't bother. I gave them my blessing."

The hell you did, Gwen thought. Not really. That niece of yours maneuvered you into accepting a situation that you would never really go along with and we both know it! But still, you are too proud to admit how much it bothers you to see Luis with Fancy. So, you will spend the rest of our luncheon martyring yourself and, by extension, me, by forcing us both to eat our hearts out, watching them. Thanks, but no thanks!

Aloud, Gwen said, "No, actually I'm doing this to spare myself." There's a great amount of truth in that one, Gwen thought, ironically. "I just think people fishing in the same family dating pool is gross," she continued, as Sheridan regarded her curiously.

"All right," Sheridan smiled gratefully. "If it's for you, fine. We'll leave."

Relieved that she had furnished Sheridan with a face-saving excuse to spare them both and get the hell out of there, Gwen quickly signaled the server, declined dessert, asked for the check, paid it, and started to hustle Sheridan to the door.

However, as they were passing the couple's table, Sheridan involuntarily slowed down and stiffened as Fancy looked up and locked eyes with her aunt. Luis had been too engrossed in the vivacious young blonde to notice their presence.

"Hello, Aunt Sheridan," Fancy said with a certain defiant bravado, defensively flipping her blonde wavy hair.

From her vantage point, Gwen could tell that Sheridan was showing great restraint, but she was furious with Fancy and heartsick over Luis. The tension was so thick that Gwen could cut it with a knife. Luis looked up and with that singular masculine obtuseness men have, smiled in oblivious pleasure at the sight of the two women.

"Why, hello, Sheridan … Gwen," he said. "I didn't know you two were here. Why didn't you join us?"

He looked puzzled as Gwen raised her eyebrows and mouthed, "you idiot" at him.

"Hello, Luis," Sheridan said softly, looking at him reproachfully.

"We just finished our lunch when you came in and saw no reason to disturb you," Gwen answered shortly. "We are leaving now, because we have a lot to do. Enjoy your meal. Bye-"

"Bye," Fancy said sweetly, in obvious relief.

"Well, okay," Luis said in obvious bafflement over Gwen's behavior. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks," Gwen said, grabbing Sheridan by the arm and propelling her towards the door. "You, too."

Gwen released her grip when they got outside and an anguished looking Sheridan reflexively turned around, heading back toward the restaurant entrance. Gwen lunged for her and caught her by the wrist.

"Sheridan," Gwen demanded, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I-I can't let this stand," Sheridan cried.

"Sheridan," Gwen said sternly. "You may no longer have a choice in the matter. It's obvious to me that Luis and Fancy have become lovers. You gave them your blessing … remember?"

"Fancy tricked me into doing that," Sheridan exclaimed. "You of all people know that, Gwen. She ambushed me in front of Chris and my family and his friends to get that blessing. What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell the truth then and there," Gwen suggested tartly. "Say, 'Fancy, while I love Chris and our family together, I would feel very uncomfortable if you dated my ex-lover. It's in very bad form, please don't!'"

"I know, I know," Sheridan muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"I know your pride," Gwen commented. "I think that's what Fancy was counting on, too. That you would never publicly confront her on how painfully awkward this situation is going to be for you."

"That's why you urged me to speak privately to Luis about it," Sheridan remembered. "At the time, I thought such an action was too sneaky and underhanded. I counted on Luis to do the right thing, but he was obviously too hurt to see how wrong this is."

"Well, Fancy was pretty sneaky and underhanded, herself," Gwen retorted. "Why should anyone have to play by the rules when confronted by manipulators? Take it from my own experience, Sheridan," she continued, thinking of Theresa, "Sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire, no matter how personally distasteful you may find it!"

"You're right," Sheridan said, with a decisive nod. "As soon as I can, I'm going to talk to Luis and tell him how I feel!"

"It may be too late," Gwen warned. "He looked pretty into her from what I saw and unless you tell him that you're divorcing Chris to be with him, I don't think he'll stop seeing her."

"I-I can't do that," Sheridan exclaimed, appalled. "I can't break up my family that way."

"Well, I believe nothing less than that will make him give Fancy up."

"I don't believe Chris would or could fight me over custody of Katie, because she's so young she still needs me very much," Sheridan ruminated, like she was still considering the possibility of leaving Chris for Luis even now. "But there is no way he'd give me full custody of James. He went to too many lengths to get him back when his mother took off with him."

"Then there is nothing you can do," Gwen said, underscoring the futility of Sheridan's position.

"I am still going to try what you suggested," Sheridan persisted. "It may not be too late for him to back away from Fancy."

"What if it is?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Sheridan said grimly.

"Well, if it doesn't work out, I have another idea," Gwen said.

"What's that?"

"Consider asking Theresa to give Chris a transfer from Harmony," Gwen suggested. "That way you won't have to run into them all the time and you can forget about Luis more easily. You know that old saying, 'out of sight, out of mind?' Well, you were happy with Chris and James before Luis 'came back from the dead,' and you can be, again."

"I could never forget about Luis," Sheridan declared indignantly.

You did before, in record time, Gwen thought cynically, in spite of herself.

Aloud, Gwen said, "I know. He's the love of your life. But he won't be occupying every waking thought. You'll be too involved in the minutiae of your new life. You know, getting settled into a new place, making new friends, and taking care of your family. That way, the fact that you aren't with him anymore isn't like constant salt in the wound."

"I-I don't know where Crane has a department Chris could work," Sheridan commented in surprise.

"Oh, come on, Sheridan. Crane is huge." Gwen remarked. "They have an office in Boston. I have lots of friends and acquaintances there that you could hook up with. Also, have you forgotten that my father lives there? He even has an office there. I'm sure he'd be glad to hire Chris if things don't work out with Crane."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Gwen, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"That still leaves Luis with Fancy," Sheridan said. "I can't let that stand."

"Why not?"

"You know why!"

"Sheridan, if you stay away from Harmony, you won't have to see them all the time."

"I'm not talking about that, Gwen. You and I both know how Fancy is."

"She could have changed since then, Sheridan."

"How does going after yet another family member's lover signify change, Gwen," Sheridan demanded. "You know how Fancy is! This is going to be just like it was with Pretty all over again. And again and again. Wrecking lives to gratify her ego and validate her sense of being the most irresistible Crane female on the planet. For her, this is all about the challenge of making Luis forget about me. Once that is accomplished and the field is cleared, she will drop Luis like a hot potato."

"But isn't that what you want," Gwen asked.

"No. Frankly, I would prefer him to see Fancy as the shallow, conceited, ruthless little flirt that she is and drop her."

"Look Sheridan, I know you are angry at Fancy for the way she tricked you-"

"Hell, yes, I'm angry! You think she would never even go there again after what happened with Pretty, but she did. That's why I find it so laughable that she's changed."

"You have to be the first to admit that Luis is an amazing man," Gwen pointed out. "I've heard it said that Love can be a great transformer. She may genuinely care for him."

"You know what, Gwen? I don't care! Fancy does not deserve Luis and he does not deserve her! He needs to be with a woman who is worthy of him!"

"And who would that be, Sheridan? Which woman out there do you think fits the bill," Gwen challenged.

Sheridan set her lips mutinously and did not answer.

"See? You can't be objective about this," Gwen pointed out. "You're too close to the situation."

"All I know right now is that it can't be Fancy."

"Shouldn't Luis be the one to decide that?"

"With what information? He doesn't really know her the way we do. If he did-" Sheridan stopped short. "That's it. I'll warn him about her by telling him about what happened with Pretty. Once he finds out, he'll want nothing to do with her."

"Sheridan, that would be a big mistake."

"Why would it be a mistake?"

"People have a way of killing the messenger," Gwen stated. "Even if they do heed the message ... which is rare."

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan found out that Theresa scanned the truth about his paternity into her laptop," Gwen reminded her.

"Yes," Sheridan replied. "It stopped their marriage and he eventually married you."

"But it changed nothing. It caused more problems than it solved. Theresa is still very much part of our lives. Otherwise, we wouldn't be out celebrating Jane's adoption," Gwen remarked. "It would be something else like, hopefully, the milestone of my biological offspring. Furthermore, Ethan spent a long time looking for that stupid messenger. In any case, I wish that I-I wish that it never happened. We would have all been much happier."

"All right," Sheridan said, with a decisive nod. "I'll tell Luis how it affects me, seeing him with Fancy all the time. I won't say a word about Pretty."

"Good. I hope it works."

"But if it doesn't, I'll make sure … somehow … some way ... that Luis finds out about Pretty!"

Oh, Sheridan, Gwen fretted silently, what are you up to?!


	31. Wish Fulfillment

Gwen jumped as the door to The Seaside Restaurant opened and a laughing Luis and Fancy came out. With a pang of jealousy, she could see that they were holding hands, as they strolled together out towards the boardwalk to take in the romantic view off the cliffs overlooking the ocean. They looked much like she and Ethan did … before … everything changed, she thought wistfully and swiftly looked away That was probably a mistake. At least looking in that direction was a mistake.

Yes, it was true that Love was a great transformer. But it wasn't necessarily true that it always transformed people for the better. Especially when that love was thwarted. Until Gwen had accepted Ethan's sick fascination with Theresa, decided to leave him and made plans to do so, there were many moments she would look into the mirror unable to recognize or stand the woman she had turned into.

She saw that same stranger in the mirror reflected in Sheridan's own face. And the transformation was not pretty. Had Gwen ever wondered how Sheridan could be related to Alistair Crane? She didn't anymore. That sweet, rather vapid beauty of Sheridan's dissolved as the rain had washed it way. Oh, she was still ravishing, but there was something feral and tensile about her now and the murderous rage in her big, beautiful eyes hardened her features to the point that there was no doubt whose daughter she was.

"I've got some business to attend to, Sheridan said coldly, staring at Fancy's retreating back with the eyes of an assassin.

"Don't do what I wouldn't do," Gwen warned softly. Better yet, she thought grimly, don't do what I would do, either!

Gwen worriedly watched Sheridan march off with a determined glint in her eyes, with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. At least it had nothing to do with the bloating and indigestion that troubled her lately, but with the gut feeling that this had the potential to backfire on everyone involved in a miserable, horrifying way. She shook her head distractedly and decided to duck into the restroom of the restaurant even though she should have been long gone. Ordinarily, she'd wait until she got home, but she felt sure there would be an embarrassing accident. Her bladder always seemed filled to the brim these days.

"Gwen," she jumped and almost wet herself as she heard Luis' voice in her ear and his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahhhh," she screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me that way," Gwen snapped. "I almost had an accident!"

"Oh, you're just being touchy as usual," Luis commented dismissively. "I need to talk to you, Gwen."

"You'll need to wait," Gwen retorted. "I have to answer nature's call first."

"Okay I will," Luis responded humorously as she hot-footed it into the ladies' room.

Damn that man! Never where I want him to be, always where I don't, Gwen thought to herself crossly as she took care of business in the ladies' room.

When she came out, she caught her breath on a sigh of admiration. Luis had propped himself against the adjoining wall, his muscular arms folded across his six-pack abs well set off by his form-fitting sweater and his long, well-shaped legs slightly crossed. He was staring at her with a sternness that was belied by the humorous quirk of his mouth and the twinkle in his dark eyes.

Thinking that she would melt into a puddle that had nothing to do with the one she had just eliminated and fearing she'd make a total ass of herself, Gwen made a point of glaring at him in exasperation.

"What," she demanded crossly. Gwen looked around for Fancy. "Where's your lunch date," she asked curiously.

"She had to work a shift at the police station."

"Oh," Gwen said awkwardly, at a loss for words, feeling suddenly shy with him.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Luis said with mock menace.

"Oh, what about," asked Gwen warily.

"About the attitude you're copping with me," Luis said.

"Jesus, Luis," Gwen snapped, rolling her eyes. "You snuck up on me, what do you expect me to do? Hug you over it?"

"Nope," Luis grinned, "God help the poor mugger who tries to mug you. I don't think he could survive your sharp tongue," he added. "I'm talking about inside the restaurant. It kind of hurt my feelings. You acting that way. Like you hate my guts. I thought you were my friend-"

"I am your friend," Gwen replied, running her fingers through her hair distractedly.

"Then why did you give me a nasty look and act like you couldn't get away from me fast enough?"

"I just like to eat my food instead of wear it," Gwen retorted. "I like you, Luis … a lot … but not enough to find myself in the crossfire of a catfight even if corrosive chemicals aren't involved!"

"What," Luis asked in genuine confusion.

"Never mind," Gwen said abruptly, fearing she had said too much.

"Oh, are you talking about Fancy and Sheridan?"

"Oh, are you by any chance a police investigator," Gwen sniped.

"I know that Sheridan is a little uncomfortable with the situation," Luis commented.

"Let's give the gentleman the Mr. Sensitivity Award," Gwen snarked. "Just where did you get that idea, Luis?"

"Fancy said so," Luis admitted as Gwen grimaced in disbelief. "I thought so, too, but Sheridan did give us her blessing."

"Did Fancy tell you that she asked Sheridan for her blessing at the hospital in front of Chris, her family and his friends and co-workers," Gwen demanded.

"Sheridan could have said no," Luis said stubbornly.

"Luis, Fancy thinks the words 'no' and 'oh, hell, no' are probably cities in Japan," Gwen remarked.

"She's not that bad."

"Oh, yes, she is. She's the youngest Crane and was 'Grampy's' favorite. Figure it out."

"I'll admit she is a little spoilt."

"My goodness what a crack detective you're turning into! Sherlock Holmes has nothing on you!"

"Thank you, my dear Watson," Luis said and then Gwen laughed in spite of herself as he joined her. "It's nice to see you smile. Are we friends again?"

"Yes," Gwen said with mock reluctance.

"And you still like me?"

"Yes," Gwen admitted, rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes," Gwen sighed, "Yes, yes, yes! Happy now?"

"Yes," Luis said, stepping away from the wall to give Gwen an affectionate hug. "Because I feel … closer to you … than just a friend. More like a … more like a sister."

Gwen didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Gee," she said sarcastically, "I always wanted a brother ... from Arkansas! Ewww!"

Luis laughed ruefully.

"I guess, not a sister, or we'll both be in trouble."

He walked her out of the restaurant.

"Hey," Luis said, frowning slightly. "Is that who I think it is?"

Gwen looked in the direction he was staring at. Ethan? No, there was something decidedly different about him.

"Hank," Luis called, "Is that you?"

"Luis," the handsome man came over, slapped him on the back, and shook hands with him, "You son of a gun. My brother told me Sheridan had married some other guy. Are you with Gwen now?"

"No," Luis said easily, "We're just good friends."

"I'm still with Ethan," Gwen was quick to say.

"Really," Hank commented, looking a little puzzled. "Seeing you two, I thought that - never mind. Pity. That Ethan is one lucky guy."

"Yes, he is," Luis agreed.

"Thank you," Gwen said distractedly, wondering why she never noticed how much Hank looked like Ethan, except Hank had dark hazel eyes and darker hair. But he also looked distinctly unlike Ethan. There was obviously a strong family resemblance there in the face and the physical build, but the way Hank dressed and wore his hair to the way he moved was startlingly different. "Did your brother tell you about Ethan's new company?"

"He mentioned it, but I was too worried about our mother - who's having heart trouble - to pay much mind," Hank admitted. "He's got a law firm now?"

"Yes, he resurrected his maternal grandfather's old company, The Winthrop Family Law Firm, and he's made it a real success," Gwen said with wifely pride. "We're planning to hold a gala event. If you are staying in town, I'll be glad to send you an invitation."

"I doubt if I'd fit in with all those stuffed-shirts at some black tie event," Hank said dismissively.

"Oh, it won't be black-tie," Gwen reassured him. "It will be fairly casual with people from all walks of life. Just wear some dress slacks and a sports jacket. You can clean up pretty easily and still look nice."

"Thanks," Hank said. "I'll be honored to attend."

"That's great," Gwen smiled. "Well, I imagine you both have a lot to catch up on. I need to go anyway. You take care, Hank … Luis."

"You, too, Miss Nibs," Luis said in farewell, as Hank looked at him and Gwen and then back again rather oddly.

Gwen was feeling rather awkward, so she got into her car and waved at the two men as she left the parking lot.

So, Luis considered her like a sister. Kinda, sorta. Great.

I always wanted a brother, Gwen thought, smiling sadly over the irony of it all. I should be more careful what I wish for.


	32. Revisions

"I found those designs you were looking for," Whitney Harris, best friend of and personal assistant to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane said, putting the portfolio on Theresa's desk. "I can't believe you are going to make your own wedding dress. Not that these aren't beautiful, but you always swore that it would be for Ethan. I never thought you would do so with Jared." she sneezed. "Boy, these are dusty!"

"Yes, they are," Theresa answered tartly. "Frankly, these designs would be gathering dust forever … if Ethan had anything to say about it!"

"Theresa," Whitney said in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"He doesn't want to marry me, Whitney. Not now, not ever."

Whitney looked at Theresa, startled. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door and went to answer it. Standing in the portal was a florist with a beautiful bouquet of ruby red roses.

"This delivery is for Theresa Crane," the young man said.

"I'm here," Theresa waved at him.

"Oh," Whitney sighed, breathing in the lush floral scent with pleasure, as Theresa tipped the florist. "They're beautiful! Jared has exquisite taste."

"They're not from Jared," Theresa said, reading the card attached to the floral display with a frown marring her lovely face. "They're from Ethan."

"Ethan," echoed Whitney. "Well, then you must have misunderstood him Theresa. These roses don't look like they are from a man who wants nothing to do with you. I don't know why you are looking so upset. This is a lot more encouragement I've seen from him than since … since he married Gwen. Besides, you never believed him when he said he didn't want you. Why would you think so, now? Especially with the attention he is paying you?"

"I didn't say Ethan didn't want me, Whitney," Theresa responded grimly. "I said he didn't want to marry me. There is a difference."

"Ethan is acting pretty weird for a guy who doesn't want to be with you. I mean, if Gwen finds out that Ethan is sending you flowers-"

"Gwen isn't going to find out," Theresa snapped. "At least, not from me. Certainly not from Ethan."

"What," Whitney asked, feeling like she had stepped into the twilight zone. "So, is Gwen going to … uh … find out … another way?"

"Are you asking me if I'm going to set her up to find out another way," Theresa demanded.

"Are you?"

"No," Theresa said stoutly. "Ethan would only come up with a plausible explanation. Just the way he always does. Gwen would only choose to believe it. Just the way she always does. I'm a slower learner, but I finally get it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look. Read the card," Theresa said shortly, handing it to Whitney. "Aloud."

"Dear Theresa," Whitney read. "This is an invitation for you and a guest of your choice to attend Winthrop Family Law Firm's gala celebration. This is also an apology for my part in any misunderstanding the other day. I'm sorry. I hope you will come to the gala and share in my celebration over the new venture I've launched, because both it and you are so important to me. The event would be so hollow without you there to celebrate it with me, because you mean that much to me. Please come. Yours always, Ethan.

"But, those sentiments are beautiful," cried Whitney. "He just got through saying how much he wants you to be there to celebrate his triumph with you and how much you mean to him-"

"Yes, they're beautiful," Theresa snapped. "But look at how carefully worded they are. He's playing me, Whitney, I can feel it. He's wording it in such a way that anyone reading it can interpret it anyway they want to-"

"Theresa, I don't know what's gotten into you," Whitney said, confused.

"Ethan got into me," Theresa answered, "Or should I say, after all these years, Ethan got into my pants. We made love the other day, Whitney."

"You-you did," Whitney stammered. "But Ethan has always been so adamant about staying true to his marriage vows. That must mean he wants to leave Gwen to be with you."

"No, Whitney," Theresa said bitterly. "It only means that Ethan has … modified … his wedding vows. He still means to stick it out with that bony bitch of a wife of his until death do them part. He's still committed to her. It's the fidelity part of the wedding vows he's decided to scuttle."

"Are you sure," Whitney asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely," Theresa answered. "He asked me to be his mistress, Whitney."

"Oh, no, he didn't," Whitney gasped.

"Oh, yes he did. He graciously decided to accept the offer I made to him shortly before we all went to Rome, so you don't have to tell me that I have no one to blame but myself for this indecent proposal," Theresa said bitterly. "The way he sees it, he can stay with Gwen and be a family with her, because he and Jane 'are her whole world.' I can go ahead and marry Jared so that Little Ethan will have a father. And the icing on the cake is, 'we could be lovers.' He and I can sneak behind Gwen and Jared's backs and 'still make each other happy," while we share this 'beautiful secret' together."

"Oh, Theresa," Whitney exclaimed. "You didn't agree to this, did you?"

"Oh, hell, no," Theresa retorted. "I slapped the shit out of him and left his sorry ass then and there!"

"Good for you," Whitney congratulated her. "I can't believe he said that to you."

"I can. It took a few days to sink in, but I can now. I always wondered why he resisted every play I made for him only to be all over me like white on rice once I got serious with Jared. It's okay for him to screw around on Gwen with me, because now he figures I've got as much to lose as he does!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make some revisions of my own. I'm going to marry Jared and I am going to wear the dress I always planned on when I do it," Theresa said firmly.

"Well, I'm going to take these flowers to the hospital and, if you want, I'll be glad to drop off your note turning down his stupid invitation," Whitney said, bridling angrily. "In fact, I'll be glad to tell Ethan off for you myself!"

"That's not necessary, Whitney," Theresa said. "I mean, go ahead and dispose of these stupid flowers, but I'm going to that celebration and I'm going to be dressed to the nines."

"Theresa," chided Whitney disapprovingly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Theresa said. "If I don't go, Ethan will be convinced I am hiding from him, because I'm unable to resist him. He said I 'can't stay away' from him."

"So, how is accepting his invitation staying away from him?"

"He thinks the moment we're alone, I'll fall into his arms. He'll never give up until I agree to see him again. So, I will, but not on his terms. Jared, my fiancée and husband-to-be, will be on my arm. And whenever he does see me, Ethan will see me with my new man, enjoying my new life!"

"Theresa," Whitney said hesitantly, "Are you-are you trying to make Ethan jealous? Because that's what you did in Los Angeles with Fox and you know how that went. It backfired miserably. I know that Fox wasn't serious about you, so he played along with it without any problem. But Jared - he genuinely cares about you. It isn't right to use him this way."

"Is that what you think I'm trying to do? Use Jared," Theresa asked. "Well, you're wrong. I genuinely care about Jared, too. No, Whitney. This isn't a manipulation to make Ethan jealous enough to leave Gwen. This is an 'in your face' to him. A 'look at what you've given up' and 'eat your heart out, you jackass' move on my part."

"That's more like it," laughed Whitney.

"Then let's go shopping for some material," Theresa dimpled. "I have a wedding to plan!"

Theresa threw Ethan's invitation on her desk, called a secretary and told her to send the bouquet to the hospital, then she and Whitney headed out the door.

On the way to the fabric shop, they bumped into Paloma. When she asked what they were up to, they told her.

"You're marrying Jared," Paloma exclaimed, hugging Theresa. "I thought you'd never wise up!"

"You like Jared that much," Theresa asked.

"I do," Paloma said. "Much better than I do Ethan-" she cut herself short, like she knew she shouldn't say anything more.

"You don't like Ethan very much, do you, Paloma," Whitney asked.

"No, I don't." Paloma said. "He's very full of himself, that one."

"Did he snub you," Theresa demanded.

"No," Paloma said. "He has always been the soul of politeness to me."

"Then why do you think he's conceited?"

"His courtesy was not out of any personal warmth on his part," Paloma answered. "I get the impression that he is so charming because it only adds to his own consequence. Not because he really cares. I am sorry, Theresa, I am well aware of what he has meant to you."

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Theresa said. "Ethan is not like that. His problem is that he cares too much. He tries his best to do the right thing and make everyone happy, but he ends up making no one happy."

"Perhaps," Paloma said skeptically. "But he reminds me awfully much of the patron's son back in my village in Mexico. He was very handsome, very well-mannered, but he was way too comfortable with the way people fawned over him. He accepted it as his due."

"Well, you're wrong."

"If you say so," Paloma shrugged. "I do not know this Ethan as well as you do, Theresa."

Theresa swiftly changed the subject and they talked about her pending marriage to Jared, but Paloma's words troubled her somewhat.

Ethan tried to be a good man and do the right thing. Theresa was sure of it. He came from good people; he was Sam Bennett's biological son. But … but, he was raised as a Crane by the Cranes. By none other than that philandering womanizer, Julian Crane. The same Julian that had urged Ethan to sow his wild oats with Theresa and then marry Gwen. The same Julian who had been appalled when Ethan had jilted Gwen to marry Theresa.

No, no. Ethan had vowed he would never be like Julian. Ethan loved her and cared about Gwen, much as it pained Theresa to admit it. Julian had never loved any of the women he bedded over the years and didn't give two raps about Ivy. There was a big difference. Wasn't there?


	33. Intrigues

Gwen was awakened the next morning by a call from Sheridan.

"Sheridan, what is it," Gwen asked picking up the harsh tones of stress in her best friend's normally sweet, placid voice. "Is everything all right. Are the children okay?"

"We're all fine," Sheridan answered precisely as if she was choosing her words very carefully. "It's that there is so much activity here I can't concentrate on the plans for The Winthrop Family Law Firm's gala opening. Since we are working on this together, I think we can do this over a nice, long lunch."

"Are you alone," Gwen asked.

"No."

"Is Chris with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Gwen said, warily but intrigued. "How about having some Italian this time? I've been craving some marinara and pasta. Would you like to go to Mario's?"

"Mario's is fine."

"Did I hear right," Ethan asked, emerging from the shower. "You're going to Mario's? Julian and I are meeting for lunch. Crane wants to throw Winthrop some business."

"That's wonderful, Ethan," Gwen enthused sincerely, thinking swiftly.

Crane was a big, prestigious client that used to do business all the time with Ethan's grandfather before he sold the law firm. Moreover, Julian had disowned Ethan forever once he had discovered that he was Ivy's son by Sam Bennett not his own. If the public found out that Ethan had gotten Crane back for Winthrop through Julian, he would be set. Not only financially, but socially. It would fast-track him back to the social standing he used to enjoy and his divorce from a socialite like herself would not hurt him.

Dear God, she prayed, I hope he gets it, so we can both move on with our lives!

Later, when she met Sheridan at Mario's she was praying for another miracle.

"Sheridan," Gwen said uneasily. "I don't know about this. Are you sure the gala is the right time to talk to Luis about Fancy? Chris is going to be there and is bound to walk in on you trying to get Luis to drop Fancy. He will come to all the wrong conclusions."

"That is why I need your help, Gwen," Sheridan said intensely. "I need you to get Rebecca to have Julian keep Chris busy at Crane that night. That way I can talk to Luis alone."

Gwen felt like she was getting involved in yet another scandalously idiotic intrigue. It would have to be if it involved her mother.

"Sheridan, have you tried simply calling Luis for a private meeting or stopping by to see him at his apartment or the police station?"

"Don't you think I have," Sheridan retorted. "Fancy is either always under foot or screening his calls. I also believe that she has Paloma running interference for her when she's not there. Luis is a very hard man to reach these days."

"But, Theresa has always been your biggest supporter where Luis was concerned," Gwen said. "Didn't she try to bribe Chris to the tune of millions to get out of your life so you could be with her brother? After all, haven't you and he supposedly loved each other throughout the ages? She's the biggest believer in destiny couples I know." Moreover, Gwen thought silently she's not above being involved in something this stupid and sordid. "Why don't you have her do it?"

"Theresa has turned on me," Sheridan said bitterly. "She's Fancy's new best friend forever at the moment and will not help me. She refuses to see how wrong this is. She thinks I have no business interfering with them since I'm with Chris. Now, she thinks that Fate has decided Luis should be with Fancy since nothing has worked out for me and Luis this go round."

"Fate certainly is flexible where Theresa is concerned," Gwen remarked.

"Isn't it?" Sheridan retorted.

At that moment, Theresa, Whitney and Paloma came into the restaurant, laughing and chattering excitedly. They were carrying bags from a fabric shop.

"Speak of the devil," Gwen muttered under her breath, feeling like she should cross herself like some superstitious peasant.

"Fancy," Theresa's party chorused delightedly as the glowing young woman stepped through the door.

"Really," Sheridan responded through gritted teeth, an inhuman look similar to Alistair Crane's in her eyes.

"So, did Paloma tell me right, Theresa," asked Fancy. "You're getting married? To Jared? When?"

At that moment, Gwen noticed that Ethan and an intrigued Julian walked in as they were escorted to a table by the hostess.

Theresa's eyes met and clashed with Ethan's. He was visibly upset, but didn't say anything this time.

"As soon as I've made my wedding dress," Theresa said with a defiant edge in her voice. "I designed it myself." She made a big production of opening her portfolio to show the rest of her party at the table.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Theresa," breathed Paloma. "Like out of a fairytale."

"It looks elaborate," Fancy said with a slight frown. "It will take forever to finish."

"Oh, I'm not making it, myself," Theresa said casually. "I'm Alistair Crane's widow, remember? I am going to hire the best seamstresses in the area to help me with it. I'm taking bids right now. They tell me it will take about a month to finish it. The reason why I'm telling you this is that I want you all to be in my wedding party and I won't have ugly bridesmaids. I called this meeting together, so I could sketch some designs for you to wear that you'll all love!"

"Will that involve a lot of fittings," Fancy asked. "Because I've made some plans with Luis to go out of town next week."

"Oh, where are you going," Whitney asked curiously.

"Niagara Falls," Fancy dimpled.

"One of the most romantic honeymoon spots in the world," Paloma teased archly. "Fancy, are you and Luis eloping? Will you beat Theresa to the altar?"

"Luis hasn't proposed to me … yet," Fancy giggled coyly. "But maybe he plans to surprise me. If he does, I won't say no."

"But, don't you want a big wedding, Fancy," Whitney pressed. "Most girls dream of a big, splashy wedding."

"Not me," Fancy said. "Maybe, because, as a Crane, I've had a big, splashy life with the paparazzi following me wherever I went. No, I'd love something private and intimate with Luis."

"Did you hear that," Sheridan demanded bitterly. "You know Fancy. She always gets what she wants. I wonder whose idea it was to go to Niagara Falls. I'll bet it was hers. If Fancy gets Luis up there before I can speak to him, she will waste no time conning him into marrying her then and there. Then it will be too late! You've got to help me by speaking to Rebecca, Gwen!"

"Maybe it's better if they do elope," Gwen suggested timidly, shrinking inwardly at the look that Sheridan cast her way. "Especially if your talk with Luis does not go the way you want it to. That way you won't have to submit yourself to the ordeal of witnessing a big splashy wedding between the two."

"I will submit myself to nothing," Sheridan retorted. "Not a private elopement, not a big splashy anything. Frankly, I'm tired of Fancy making big splashes. She certainly made a big splash all over Pretty, didn't she?"

"Sheridan, why rehash old history," Gwen asked tiredly. "It's obvious that Luis isn't just another one of Fancy's conquests. She genuinely cares about the man."

"She doesn't deserve him," Sheridan persisted stubbornly. "Not after what she did to Pretty. Are you going to help me or not?"

"You don't want to get my mother involved in this or it would only turn out ending in disaster. I hate to say it, but she's much like Theresa, that way," Gwen reflected. Why don't you talk to Julian privately yourself? He's your brother. God knows he's well aware how Alistair would look at the prospect of Fancy being with Luis and would want to spare Fancy all the pain that you went through," Gwen suggested. "Have you tried speaking to him yourself?"

"Yes, that's the first thing I did," Sheridan said, "But Julian refuses to get involved. He refuses to speak to Fancy and he refuses to help me speak to Luis behind Fancy's back. He said that I was Crane enough to figure things out on my own, but the last thing he would do is be so foolish as to get between his sister and his daughter over a man. Especially Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. He says he is prepared to remove the cause of our friction even if he has to use the services of the Crane Special Services."

"He threatened Luis," Gwen gasped, turning pale.

"He threatened me with Luis," Sheridan stated grimly. "He says he will not see another Pretty episode repeated and if that means removing the problem he will, by any means necessary."

"Oh, Sheridan."

"That's why you have to help me, Gwen. That's why you have to get Rebecca in on this. She obviously has something on Julian, because he would have never married her in the first place and he would have divorced her long ago. She can get him to do anything."

Gwen's eyes involuntarily traveled across the room to rest on Ethan and Julian intently talking.

"So, Ethan," Julian was saying to Ethan. "Why did you want to have lunch with me? I thought we concluded all our business the other week."

"As you may already know, I invited both Theresa and Jared to The Winthrop Family Law Firm's gala opening. I would appreciate it if you would see to it that Jared doesn't make it."

"Ah," Julian smiled, his cynical, world-weary eyes lighting up. "I thought the wind blew that way. You can't make your move without Theresa's faithful lap-dog hanging around?"

"Something like that," Ethan said, with a tight smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see you have finally wised up and taken my advice about the Housekeeper's Daughter," Julian leered. "Too bad you didn't listen to me years ago. You could have spared everyone much aggravation if you had only realized that everyone has their appointed station in life and it is never wise to elevate a woman above her proper place. In Theresa's case … on her back, in your bed."

"Please don't talk that way about the woman I love," Ethan said in annoyance.

"Of course you do, my boy, of course you do. What about Gwen?"

"I love her, too," Ethan said shortly.

"That's wonderful," Julian smirked. "Adultery is elevated to a much higher plane when finer feelings are involved instead of the usual base passions - selfishness and lust. I'm intrigued."

"Then you'll do it?"

"I will," Julian mused thoughtfully. "In fact, I think I will come up with an emergency project for both Jared and Chris to work on. Your wife looks awfully uncomfortable with my sister over there. If my guess is correct, Sheridan is badgering Gwen to get Rebecca to blackmail me into helping her get Chris out of the way so she can talk Luis into ending his relationship with Fancy."

"I never thought Sheridan truly accepted that set up," Ethan commented. "But what if Luis refuses to give Fancy up?"

"Then that better be the end of it or else I will have to take drastic measures," Julian said with a grim look. "The last thing we need is history repeating itself."


	34. Turning Points

"Promise me that, if Luis refuses to give Fancy up, you will not involve me in any scheme to let him know about Pretty," Gwen said earnestly. "I hope, after you talk to him, that you see the wisdom of just letting the whole matter go and try to move on with Chris even if you have to move away from Harmony to avoid seeing them together. But if you don't, I'm putting you on notice, as your best friend, I'm out of it. I will not help you take down Fancy by pulling Pretty into this mess. Don't tell me your plans. I don't want to know anything about it."

"Don't worry," Sheridan assured her. "I promise that neither one of us is going to get our hands dirty where Fancy and Pretty are concerned."

"All right, then," Gwen sighed reluctantly. "I'll ask my mother to 'pressure' Julian into making sure Chris cannot come to the gala Thursday night for you, Sheridan. Since you have no intentions of leaving Chris for him, she'll gleefully go along with what she thinks is aiding and abetting your adultery with Luis," she continued, raising her eyebrows in disapproval. "Is she?"

"Of course not," Sheridan snapped, bridling in outrage. "I have no intentions of betraying Chris that way!"

"Good," Gwen said shortly. "I just hope Thursday night will be the end of it."

"It will be ... IF Luis agrees to walk away from Fancy."

"Sheridan," Gwen exclaimed in exasperation. "Did you hear Julian's warning? He told you he will 'remove' Luis if he continues to be a 'problem' and 'the source of friction' between you and Fancy. In the Crane Way! I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd honestly believe you'd rather see Luis dead than be happy with another woman!"

"But you do know better," Sheridan retorted in outrage. "How dare you, Gwen?! You, of all people, knew how devastated I was when I thought Father murdered Luis!"

So devastated that you took Chris as a date to his funeral and married him shortly afterwards, Gwen thought cynically, then mentally slapped herself. Grief often made people do bizarre and unpredictable things. At the time, Chris as the single father of an orphaned James, closely resembled the family Sheridan lost in Luis and Marty. It was almost uncanny how close the resemblance was. Gwen could hardly blame Sheridan. Could she?

"Of course I know better," Gwen said aloud, in conciliatory tones to appease her angry friend. "Just be careful. After everything Luis has been through and lost, the last thing that should happen is him being literally killed in the crossfire between you and Fancy!"

"Don't worry," soothed Sheridan who had calmed down. "Julian doesn't have the power he used to with Theresa heading Crane. That's why Luis is in no danger whatsoever."

At that moment, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald walked in with Hank Bennett. Both men were dressed casually in blue jeans, sneakers and sweatshirts. Spotting Ethan, Hank went up to congratulate him on his new law firm and shake his hand.

Once again, Gwen was struck by how alike yet different Ethan and Hank looked and acted. Ethan looked like the quintessential Metrosexual yuppie businessman in his silk Armani suit and Gucci leather shoes and Rolex watch, with his carefully coiffed hair and professionally manicured fingernails. Hank looked like a working class hero with his Cost Cutters haircut and clipped fingernails, in his off-the-rack clothing, shoes and Timex-knock-off watch.

Ethan was pleasant and affably arrogant as only a rich, successful man of his class could be. He had lost that aspect for a while after he had been disinherited by Crane and then was forced to deal with all of Theresa's interference in his livelihood. Now, however, he had picked it back up quickly after resurrecting Winthrop Family Law Firm, just as Gwen had hoped.

Hank was cool, cocky and confident as only a man who was used to working by his hands and his wits could be, just as Gwen had remembered him. It was plain he didn't care for the stench of all the money and power that Julian and Ethan were exuding, but was taking pains to be nice to his nephew for his brother's sake. Having done his duty, he looked relieved to be joining his friends.

Hank and Luis paused by Sheridan and Gwen's table to say hello, but Fancy spotted them.

"Luis," Fancy squealed rapturously and threw herself into his arms as Sheridan glowered at her. "I didn't expect to see you until later. What are you doing here," she continued, staying in his arms and looking at an enchanted Hank curiously.

Gwen smiled cynically as the two men promptly forgot about her and Sheridan and contented herself with eating more pasta. She had been Sheridan's best friend and living in her shadow for years. When they were together, the men always ignored Gwen and gravitated to Sheridan. She was used to it. It was obvious, however, that Sheridan was upset, not only about losing Luis to her niece, but Hank's defection to Fancy as well and gazed at Hank's retreating back reproachfully.

"Oh," Luis laughed. "Hank and I were shooting some hoops and got hungry, but were too lazy to cook. He felt in the mood for Mario's, so I brought him here."

"Aren't you going to formally introduce us," Fancy asked with coy primness, looking at Hank appreciatively.

"Yeah, man," Hank needled him. "What are you afraid of? That I'm going to make a play for her, myself?"

Fancy giggled at this as Sheridan fumed and Gwen smirked and shook her head.

"Fancy, this jerk here is my old partner, Hank Bennett," Luis said. "He's working for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, now, so he's moved up in the world."

"Look who's talking," Hank retorted. "Really, buddy, I don't know where you find so many rich, beautiful heiresses. No more home girls for you. Nice to meet you, Fancy and yes I'm eating my heart out with jealousy!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Fancy murmured, batting her long, curly lashes at him.

"I just lost my appetite," Sheridan muttered in total disgust.

"Relax," Gwen said hopefully. "Hank, here, might be the answer to our-your prayers. He's pretty hot in his own right. Maybe Fancy will get bored with Luis and latch onto him."

"Hey, Drama Queen," Hank said teasingly to Theresa. "What are you up to? Uh-oh. I hoped never to see THAT again," he continued, noticing her open portfolio of wedding gown sketches. Who's the victim … I mean … lucky guy?"

Gwen noticed that his eyes involuntarily cut to Ethan who threw a challenging glare at Theresa's table.

"Jared Casey," Theresa said, glaring defiantly back at Ethan.

"Do I know him," Hank asked uncertainly. "Should I know him?"

"He's not from Harmony," Whitney said. "So, no, you shouldn't."

"Well, congratulations, Theresa," Hank said heartily. "I'm heading out of town in a couple of days. Too bad I will miss the fun of watching Miss Thang here as Bridezilla."

"I am not that bad," Theresa retorted indignantly, rising to the bait.

"I just pity your poor wedding planner," Hank teased, rolling his eyes as everyone laughed.

"I'll have you know that I will be my own wedding planner," Theresa sniffed dismissively once the laughter died down. She looked dismayed when Hank only grinned devilishly.

"Uh-oh," Hank teased. "Who will Drama Queen be today? Bridezilla on Steroids or the Wedding Planner From Hell?" He then did a take-off with Theresa as a split personality arguing with herself, changing back and forth from her two bizarre, over-the-top alter egos. Everyone in the room laughed so hard, they cried. Even Theresa reluctantly cracked up and joined in.

"Oh," Theresa said with mock sarcasm. "You are so funny. You should go to The Improv on Amateur Night and do some stand-up comedy routine."

"You're great," Fancy said, still chuckling.

"I know," Hank said with false modesty. "But I really have to thank Miz Theresa Maria Veronica Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane Crane soon-to-be-Casey for providing me with so much material over the years. She's cracked me up ever since she wanted that doll for Christmas when she was seven years old. I'd stop by the house with my date so that Luis and Beth could join us. We used to double-date back in high school a lot back then. Little did we know that our date would consist of taking Miss Thang to the mall so she could stare at that stupid doll in the display case."

He then launched into a hysterical parody of little Theresa pressed to the display case, staring at the doll as if willing it to jump into her arms through kinetic magic.

"I got that doll for Christmas," Theresa told him haughtily. "Through the Power of Positive Thinking."

"At least she didn't say it was Fate," Gwen muttered sarcastically to Sheridan.

I still have her. Fate got me that doll, Theresa thought to herself wistfully, remembering how she ran past Hank and Luis in the living room to the foyer where the doll sat on the table in all its splendor with a bow and a card saying "To Theresa From Santa." Ethan Crane himself was standing there, placing the other Christmas gifts from Crane on the table. She reached for the doll and he picked it up and personally handed it to her with that sweet smile and his guileless blue eyes lighting up in amusement at how eager she was to hold it. At that moment, Theresa just knew that Fate intended her to be with the man who gave her that doll.

She looked wistfully across the room at Ethan who stared back at her bleakly. She just had no idea that it was supposed to be as a married Ethan's mistress.

Gwen noticed the silent exchange between Ethan and Theresa. She was strongly tempted to take Ethan aside before the gala and let him know that she was leaving so he could be with Theresa.

_"I didn't kill your daughter, but I killed your son. Did you really think I would give you a son after you stole mine? Did you really believe Ethan's cock and bull story that I would roll the dice and put MY kid on the line to give YOU a 50-50 shot at having one of your own? You know me better than that! You got my daughter to replace Sarah, but you will never replace Nathan. **So, you see, when you give up on Ethan, and I can be patient, because you are going to have to get sick and tired of always being second one day, I WILL have access to Jane again.** Furthermore I will be able to have another daughter. But, you? You're sterile as a box of band-aids, thanks to our little fight, Gwen. You will never be able to have another daughter by Ethan. Most importantly, Gwen, and it gives me great joy to remind you of this, you will never be able to have another son. Not Ethan's. Not any man's. So, deal with that one, you stupid bitch."_

Gwen winced at the memory of Theresa's voice, taunting her so viciously. No. No matter how happy it would make Ethan, she would never allow Theresa to have him. Especially if it meant, by doing so, Theresa would get access to Jane. Gwen just knew that if Theresa did, she would never stop trying to undermine Gwen's position with her daughter even if she allowed Gwen's adoption of Jane to stand. No. It would be far better for Gwen if Theresa married Jared only to pop out a brat of her own and if Ethan married someone else. That way Gwen could have Jane all to herself.

"I'm done here," Gwen said, distracting a jealous Sheridan's attention away from the table. "Why don't we leave?"

"Good idea," Sheridan muttered.

They paid their bill and left. Little did Gwen know that as she did so, Theresa was staring at her retreating back, also remembering their confrontation that day as she taunted Gwen that Ethan would leave her if left to his own devices and Gwen's prophetic response.

_"Ethan HAS been left to his own devices, Theresa and what did he do? He chose ME. He has been given every out imaginable from jump street and what did he do? He walked right past you to marry ME. He chose ME. Every obstacle to him reuniting with you that you removed only drew him closer to ME. Your Crane husbands. He stayed with ME. Nathan. He handed Jane over to ME. Sarah. He ran as far and fast as possible to get away from you to run back to ME. **Left to his own devices he will ALWAYS choose ME. He will choose YOU only when I am done with him. Get THAT through your thick skull. The only way you will have him, my dear, is by default!"**_

Much as it pained Theresa to admit it, Gwen was right. She would never get Ethan unless Gwen left him. And that bitch had already made it crystal clear to her that Theresa could hold her breath forever, but it would never happen.

I am tired of waiting for Ethan as he hopes that Gwen will eventually relent and release him from his marital prison by leaving him first, Theresa thought. I want a husband and a family of my own and I want that now! Fate can take a hike!


	35. A Family Tradition

"Yes, my dear, whatever you say … I love you, too, my sweet … Goodbye, my love."

Ethan listened to Julian in amusement as he yammered away in dulcet tones, while grimacing in exaggerated expressions of boredom, impatience and torture.

"Is that who I think it is," he asked his former father.

"Yes, that is my beloved wife forwarding Sheridan's request to me as her 'little pookie' to make Christopher Boothe absent for your gala celebration Thursday night," Julian informed. "Fortunately, for both Sheridan and you, I have an emergency project on the boards that is a two man operation. Jared Casey will be assisting him that night as it requires some legal expertise."

"Why thank you, Julian," said Ethan in admiration at the man's efficiency, "I do appreciate it."

"Satisfy my curiosity, dear boy," Julian enquired silkily. "You have eliminated our own Mr. Casey from the picture … just how do you plan to make your wife disappear from the canvas long enough to win back your mistress? Or do you plan to entertain all your guests and prospective clients by engaging in yet another farcical Jerry Springer cat fight between your two dueling darlings?"

"No, Julian," Ethan chuckled wryly. "I have it set up where Gwen will be too busy helping mother and Valerie host the opening gala. I will make my appearance, of course, but will have to take an important, intensive, emergency call that will keep me … tied up with a client for a while away from the event."

"Long enough to catch a hot quickie with our spicy little tamale in the cloakroom," Julian guessed shrewdly. "Careful, dear boy, things have a way of backfiring in one's face. You might literally get caught with your pants down."

"I love Theresa," Ethan said defensively. "I wish you would stop making what I am doing sound so underhanded."

"All adultery must be underhanded even when there are 'finer feelings' involved, or what is the point," Julian said pointedly. "What I am taking you to task for is the clumsy way you have mishandled your two woman harem over the years. Have I taught you nothing?"

"I watched you cavorting around behind my mother's back with all your little friends," Ethan said bitterly. "I watched how dissatisfied my mother was. I swore I would be nothing like you."

"Ivy and I made a marital merger," Julian commented. "Our families merged so the Cranes could acquire the Winthrop political clout and the Winthrops could acquire the Crane wealth. We never claimed to be in love. Finding love would have been a blessing. Not finding love was a disappointment, to be sure. However, in exchange for giving me legitimate offspring, Ivy got increased social standing. She may have been as in love with Sam as I was in love with Eve, but we both freely chose to marry a person of our class and background with whom we could be comfortable."

"You may have been all right with it, but mother was unhappy and it showed. She took it out on you a lot."

"Believe me, I know," Julian conceded. "However, she herself made the choice to marry me and the Crane Money rather than elope with Sam Bennett and be cut off financially and socially. Much the way you chose to forsake Theresa and bind yourself to Gwen, for whatever reason. And, may I add, much like your mother, you mistreat your spouse out of your dissatisfaction with the choice you made rather than accepting the consequences with good grace. Must be a Winthrop trait."

"Not just a Winthrop trait," Ethan sniped. "You are in love with Eve Russell, but you stay married to Rebecca Osborne. Why? What does she have on you?"

"No evidence that I didn't destroy a long time ago," said Julian. "Eve doesn't want to marry me and, though I grudgingly respected her decision at first, now I think it was the wisest move on her part. She could never be comfortable as a Crane. Rebecca, on the other hand, is very comfortable! She's the perfect Crane wife … for me. She turns a blind eye on my affair with Eve. She doesn't make demands on me and sees that her needs are met elsewhere, but can be … charming company … when it's needed. It's too bad the Osbornes weren't as high on Father's marital wish list as the Winthrops. She would have given me the proverbial heir and a spare and stayed out of my hair. I think we would have been very happy together."

"That sounds so soulless and sordid."

"Then your way is better," Julian asked sarcastically. "You have two unborn children rotting in the grave. You lost all shot at the Crane Legacy when Theresa scanned the truth about your paternity into her laptop."

"Yes, but Theresa claims that it was Gwen who actually sent it," Ethan mused.

"What difference does it make who sent it," Julian snapped. "The point is, your life has been turned upside down … repeatedly … as a result of being caught in the crossfire of two battling women you can't control, yet you can't bring yourself to stop playing one against the other. "

"You think I don't know that," Ethan asked. "I have tried to do my best by both Gwen and Theresa. I never meant to hurt either of them."

"Well, you have," Julian retorted testily. "Both women are miserable because you did not respect their proper places in the scheme of things. You disrespected Gwen's station and you gave Theresa ideas above her station. Theresa isn't happy. Gwen isn't happy. Can you honestly say you are happy?"

"No," Ethan admitted shortly. "I am not."

"Had you listened to me, you would have married Gwen instead of encouraging Theresa. Then, after Gwen had a child or two and was busy with her own concerns, you would have set Theresa up in a charming little cottage of her own, and kept her discreetly on the side."

"Gwen would never accept me seeing another woman!"

"Au contraire, dear boy," Julian rejoined smoothly. "Gwen would simply never accept you seeing Theresa. Even now, it is my belief she'd simply turn a blind eye and look the other way if you took any woman other than Theresa as your mistress."

"Oh, come on, Julian. Gwen would never accept me having any woman on the side, as she has proven with Theresa, time and again."

"Gwen would have countenanced your illicit love with Theresa if you had never publicly jilted her for the Housekeeper's Daughter in the first place and if her own children had lived. I guarantee you she would have turned a blind eye on the whole thing as long as you were discreet and didn't rub her nose in it. Most likely, she would have eventually taken a lover now and then herself, like Rebecca did. You two would have gotten along fine, together. Theresa would have found a way to romanticize her little vine-covered love cottage and all three of you would be happy. Traditions are just that, because they work, Ethan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of phone calls to make to Mr. Boothe and Mr. Casey."

Ethan mulled matters over in his head, wistfully imagining Julian's scenario as painted. He finally had to concede he had made exactly the mess Julian had warned him against when he decided he was in love with the Housekeeper's Daughter. Life would be so much easier if he had taken a page from the Crane Playbook and had his society life with Gwen and a discreet love affair with Theresa.

"You are right," Ethan conceded. "I have made a mess of things. I'd like to be faithful to Gwen, but that is … impossible … with the way I feel about Theresa."

"Then divorce Gwen and be with Theresa all ready. You'd be a fool to do so, of course. She has been the driving force behind re-establishing the Winthrop Family Law Firm and you can still go far with her. But it's not like you haven't been a fool for love before where the Housekeeper's Daughter is concerned."

"You're right. I can't leave Gwen. I genuinely care for her and we make a formidable team."

"Then my suggestion is forget about Theresa, dear boy. Let her go off and move on with her life with our Mr. Casey and find yourself a new side dish. I assure you that there are plenty of tasty morsels out there to consume that should spice up your humdrum existence."

"But I don't want any other woman," Ethan said shocked. "I love Theresa."

"Then your best hope for Theresa is that she marries a complaisant man who will be the type of husband to turn a blind eye on your dalliance with her and acts as your beard for Gwen," Julian pointed out. "Good luck in assigning Mr. Casey that role."

"I-uh-came to the same conclusion," Ethan admitted. "I think Theresa and I could … get around … Mr. Casey, IF he's kept busy enough by Crane and we ourselves are discreet."

"Well, Theresa is the mistress of intrigue and deception," Julian remarked. "As if she were one of us Cranes and to the manor born herself. If anyone can carry it off, she can!"

Theresa was still chatting at the table when her cell phone rang. When she answered it, it was Jared.

"Tess," Jared said without preamble. "I'm sorry, but I can't go to you with that gala you mentioned Thursday night. I have to take care of an emergency project in Seattle with Chris Boothe."

"Oh," said Theresa, disappointed. "When will you be back?"

"Later on that night, but I'll probably miss most of the gala. I still think you should go yourself and have a great time. Listen, I'd like to talk longer, but I'm in the middle of a crisis, here. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jared," Theresa answered. "Bye."

"What's wrong," Hank asked, seeing her downcast expression.

"That was Jared," Theresa told him. "He can't make it back from Seattle in time to escort me to the Winthrop gala Thursday night."

"Well, it turns out I'm going stag, myself," Hank said. "I'll be honored to be your escort, Short Stuff."

"Oh, Hank," breathed Theresa, "Would you?"

"If you don't know by now that I would do anything for you," Hank told her, "Then you don't know squat."

"Mooch ass grassy ass," Theresa quipped, dimpling.

"Grenada," Hank smiled as she giggled.

Outside, Gwen and Sheridan were walking slowly together around the park when Sheridan's cell phone rang. It was Chris.

"Sheridan," Chris said, "I'm sorry but Crane is sending me to Seattle on an emergency project over there. There is no way I will be back in time for Ethan and Gwen's gala Thursday night."

"You can't be at the gala," echoed Sheridan. "Oh, Chris, what a disappointment. Even though he isn't technically, I still think of Ethan as my nephew and so wanted to celebrate his triumph with him-"

"That's all right, Sheridan," Chris told her. "I know how you feel about your former nephew and Gwen is your best friend. It would be very rude if at least one of us didn't show up at the gala to lend our support. You should go without me."

"But what about the children," asked Sheridan.

"We were going to have a nanny watch them anyway. Really, it makes no sense for you to sit home alone, when your nephew and his wife invited you to their gala. I insist you go by yourself."

"Oh, all right," Sheridan said sweetly. "If you insist, but are you sure it's okay and you're not just saying that?"

"I insist, because of course, it's all right with me."

"All right, I'll go. I'll miss you," Sheridan said.

"I'll miss you, too," Chris answered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sheridan replied. "Bye."

She hung up with him with a huge smile on her face as she turned to Gwen.

"In case you haven't guessed it, that was Chris," Sheridan told Gwen. "I guess your mother worked her mojo on Julian, because he sent Chris to Seattle. He won't be back by Thursday, so that gives me a window of opportunity to speak to Luis alone."

"Not necessarily," Gwen reminded her. "He's taking Fancy with him to the gala."

Sheridan's face suddenly looked old, bitter, and venomous.

"I figured as much," she said sourly. "That's where you come in."

"Me," Gwen echoed warily. "How do I fit into this?"

"I expect you to distract Fancy so I can speak to Luis alone," Sheridan informed her.

"Uh, Sheridan," Gwen warned. "Fancy wants nothing to do with me. She's been furious with me ever since Katie was born. At the time, she asked me how she should go about getting your blessing to see Luis. She was not happy when I told her to back off of that notion. I further ticked her off when she overhead me try to warn Luis off of her. I told him that he should date women who are not related or associated with you. I even tried to fix him up with Valerie. She sees me as the enemy. Not to be trusted."

"That's why it has to be you," Sheridan told her. "Fancy won't cut you dead if you act like you are softening up to her with Luis. She knows that you and Luis have gotten close since Rome. That you are his friend and he probably listens to your arguments even if he doesn't follow them immediately," Sheridan continued like a master strategist. "She will bend over backwards to captivate and charm you if only to convince you that she's good enough for him so she can win you over to her side."

"So," Gwen said consideringly, "You want me to play along?"

"Yes, but don't make it too easy on her," Sheridan admonished. "Draw her in by having her help you with some aspect of hosting the gala. Be distant but courteous. Start with some polite chit-chat to give her an opening, but make her work for it. Then gradually thaw and warm up to her. That will give me plenty of time to talk to Luis."

"All right," Gwen said. "I'll do it. I just hope you accomplish what you set out to when you talk to him."

"I do, too."

"And if you don't," Gwen asked reluctantly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Sheridan said grimly.

_Uh-oh._


	36. Dance of Deception

The Winthrop Family Law Firm gala celebration came that Thursday night on the heels of a whirlwind of activity and planning. Sheridan, Ivy and Gwen decided that it would be great publicity to have Ethan's company sponsor the Annual Charity Benefit. To that end, they hired a first class carnival with the majority of the proceeds going to benefit all the charities in the area. While the rich and powerful rubbed shoulders and cut deals inside the law firm, the poor and middle classes could entertain themselves on the boardwalk with the shows, the rides, and the games. If it was the success they thought it would be, they planned to have Ethan's company establish a new Harmony Tradition by doing it every year.

Ivy and Gwen arrived early to supervise any remaining arrangements, though that model of efficiency that Gwen had lured from Theresa, Valerie Davis had the situation so well in hand that there was very little for them to do. She had even corrected their oversight in not getting a publicist for the gala.

"Ivy, Gwen, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Vincent," Valerie said, presenting them to a slight rather effeminate black male with delicate, almost feminine features and almond eyes and a short Afro. "Vincent, this is Ivy Bennett and Gwen Winthrop, the two ladies I told you about."

Everyone shook hands.

"Vincent is currently working for the Harmony Herald who hired him away from that tabloid, Private Lives," Valerie informed them. "They did so to spice up the prose in their local celebrity column, but the Herald will still keep their standards and not tolerate anything libelous," she hastened to add as both Gwen and Ivy stiffened at the mention of the tabloid that had exposed the truth about Ethan's real paternity.

"Good," Ivy said, nodding curtly with a tight smile, her blue eyes frosting over.

Even before she heard the news Gwen disliked Vincent on sight. Oh, he was charming enough, but he was almost too smooth and slick for her personal comfort. There was something about him that reminded her of a waiter with sore feet with demanding customers he knew would stiff him on the tip, anyway. That delicate, almost effeminate face of his framed the angriest eyes Gwen had ever seen on an individual.

Oh well, she thought. After tonight, I will never have to deal with him again, thank God!

After everything was set up, the guests started filing in, with the usual suspects making their grand entrances. Gwen was smothered in Opium Perfume when Rebecca effusively embraced her. Her dutiful husband, Julian Crane, was her escort, but discreetly left her side as soon as he could when Dr. Eve Russell arrived with Simone, Whitney and Chad in tow. Ivy's eyes lit up when Sam came in late from his job, nicely cleaned up in a sports jacket and dress slacks. With him were Paloma, Noah, Kay and Fox who looked a little stressed. The reason was fairly clear as Jessica followed with Miguel as her escort.

Ethan came out of his office to hug Gwen and kiss her on the cheek as Luis and Fancy entered. They made a striking couple. Gwen smiled and waved at Luis who smiled and waved back. As Fancy smiled coolly and nodded curtly at Gwen with her own blue eyes icing over, Gwen was struck by her resemblance to Ivy. Still, Gwen smiled and politely inclined her own head, her own eyes registering a determined neutrality.

The reception area was quickly filling up, so, other than this exchange, Gwen did not have time to say a word to either Fancy or Luis. She smiled back up at Ethan who seemed to be watching the door rather tensely. She glanced around the room again to make sure that the caterers were in their places and then glanced back at the door. Theresa had just entered with Hank Bennett. Once again, Gwen was struck by the man's close resemblance to Ethan, especially cleaned up as he was in his best sports jacket and dress pants. Dressed as he was, Hank looked more like Ethan's contemporary than a man of the working class. Indeed, they could be taken for siblings. She felt rather than saw Ethan visibly relax at Theresa's entrance.

Theresa was laughing at one of Hank's outrageous sallies as it was evident he lived to tease her. She bantered with him and Gwen was struck again by how charming and natural her nemesis was when she was not with Ethan. Out of his orbit that cloying little kewpie doll just disappeared and she became … likeable. She felt Ethan tense at her side, looked up and saw that he was scowling slightly at the light flirtation between Hank and Theresa. It was obvious that the fool was jealous. As if she felt his disapproving gaze on her, Theresa looked back at Ethan and arched her eyebrow defiantly, then focused all her attention on Hank.

The room rapidly filled up with the Who's Who of Harmony and surrounding areas. Gwen looked around the room discreetly for Sheridan. To Gwen's relief, Sheridan was a no-show.

Sheridan must have changed her mind, Gwen thought, turning back to smile at Ethan. She obviously realizes what she stands to lose with Chris and their children and thought better of it. Whew! Glad that's over.

"Hot damn," exclaimed Hank aloud. "Would you look at that!"

No sooner than the thought entered her mind, Sheridan made a grand triumphant last minute entrance, as if she had been waiting outside for everyone else to get there so she'd be the last to arrive. All eyes in the room were on Sheridan who looked like Venus, the goddess of love, with her hair pulled up in a lovely French twist and loose tendrils of golden hair framing her gorgeous face and setting off her large, luminous, beautiful blue eyes. She wore a classic white empire tea-length dress that hugged her curves beautifully and showed off her trim ankles in her white slippers with low heels. She wore tasteful diamonds in her ears and a simple diamond pendant which showed off her graceful neck and cleavage beautifully. She put every woman in the room in the shade.

Noticing the reactions she was garnering, Sheridan smiled brilliantly and made a show of advancing to Gwen and embracing her.

"You look beautiful," Gwen exclaimed sincerely, feeling rather dowdy in her simple lavender dress, matching pumps and white pearl earring and necklace ensemble.

"Thank you," Sheridan said aloud, then in a lower voice to Gwen. "You know what you have to do?"

"I'm not sure," Gwen answered warily.

"In a couple of hours, a waiter I bribed is going to spill a tray full of drinks on Fancy," Sheridan explained. "Grab some club soda and accompany her to the ladies' room to help her take the stain out of her dress. When you both come out of the restroom, ask the help where I am. They are going to tell you I had to take an emergency call about Katie and left. Then ask Fancy to fill in for me. You know my duties tonight."

"She's bound to be looking for Luis when she comes out and asking where he is," Gwen warned.

"That's all right," Sheridan said easily. "The help will just say he just left and that Luis told them to tell her he went to use the men's restroom, then call the station to check in and will be back as soon as possible."

Gwen sighed inwardly in resignation. Sheridan had obviously covered every eventuality in her holy mission to break up Luis and Fancy except the one that mattered. The one where Luis refused to stop seeing Fancy even if it bothered Sheridan to see them together.

"Okay," she smiled, doing her best to look like they were casually conducting their duties as hostesses to the Winthrop Family Law Firm's grand opening gala. "I guess you've got all bases covered. This will go down about the time we give the grand tour of Ethan's new offices?"

"Yes," Sheridan answered. "I'm going to speak to Luis in the east wing, so you guide everyone to the west wing first."

"I sure will," Gwen answered, nodding.

The party was in a full swing before Gwen knew it, the band was playing and there was dancing. Gwen looked outside the window over the boardwalk and could see the people milling outside, standing in line to take the rides. There was excitement and expectation in the air so strong it was palpable.

She looked back in the ballroom again and saw all the dancers in the room. Sam and Ivy, Fox and Kay, Jessica and Miguel, Julian and Eve, Rebecca and some distinguished man who she was hitting on, and Noah and Paloma. She slightly grimaced involuntarily as she watched Ethan cut in on Hank and Theresa. Theresa showed great reluctance to dance with him, but finally gave in and Hank good-humouredly stepped aside and let Ethan take his place. With a bright smile, he asked Sheridan to dance and her smile was brilliant as she accepted. Nearby, Luis and Fancy were also dancing. Watching all the beautiful couples waltzing in time to the music, Gwen felt a bit like a wistful wallflower. She decided to distract herself by watching how well the caterers were setting up their latest display.

Fancy suddenly smiled prettily up at Luis and excused herself. It was obvious that she was headed to the restroom. Gwen's heart leaped as Luis looked at her and made his way to her.

"Want to dance, Miss Nibs," Luis asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Sure," she said her throat suddenly dry as she noticed his dimples. She felt a little awkward as he took her hand in his and led her out to the dance floor. She trembled slightly at his nearness in his arms as they encircled her, and she was worried she would stumble all over his feet, but she followed his lead naturally and gracefully.

Hank was still dancing with Sheridan when he noticed that Luis had changed partners and did a slight double take at Gwen. He had always thought she had the potential to be somewhat attractive if she was not so brittle and standoffish. Well, she looked absolutely beautiful in that moment, dancing with his best friend.

"You are the most beautiful woman here, tonight," Hank told Sheridan who glowed at the compliment. "But I never noticed how pretty Gwen is until now. She usually seems too uptight and anxious to me. But it's amazing how lovely she looks when she is enjoying herself."

Sheridan glanced over at Gwen and frowned slightly in puzzlement. Gwen was glowing in a shy way as she smiled and conversed with Luis. As Hank led her next to the couple, she could hear Gwen proudly talking about what a success she thought the benefit was and what it could do for the firm.

"Oh, Gwen," she said dismissively. "Gwen has always been painfully shy and very hard to get to know. She's a completely different person once she gets familiar with people and can let her guard down. She's gotten pretty close to Luis since Rome and I imagine feels safe with him, so she can relax."

Hank saw Sheridan's head swivel as Fancy emerged from the ladies' restroom. Then he noticed her catch the eye of one of the servers in the room before looking back at him to give him a dazzling smile. "I'm so glad that they have each other to talk to since Marty died. Gwen lost two children herself, so she is a great sounding board to him."

Suddenly there was a great crash and the sound of drinks splashing and glasses breaking on the floor.

"Look what you've done," Fancy wailed. Obviously, a whole tray of drinks had just been spilled all over her pale pink sheath.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Crane," The waiter cried apologetically. "I tripped, trying to get around a couple that was dancing."

"Oh, dear," Gwen exclaimed. "Bring me a large bottle of club soda and some cloth napkins, immediately," she ordered him. "Fancy, let's go to the ladies' room and see what we can do."

"I can't wear a soaking wet dress all night," Fancy said peevishly. "I'll call the house and have a maid bring over a fresh change of clothes."

"That's a great idea," Gwen told her, "But in the meantime, we can't let that stain set in. Let's go and repair it."

Fancy grudgingly gave in and they headed to the ladies' room.

Valerie Davis came to Gwen's side as she heard the crash.

"Is everything all right, Gwen," she asked anxiously.

"Everything appears to be under control," Gwen said. "Why don't you join the dancing?"

"Excellent idea," Hank chimed in, looking at Valerie appreciatively. "Why don't you start by dancing with me?"

"I'd be delighted to," Valerie answered, her hazel eyes widening in attraction at the handsome man in front of her. They went off to the dance floor together.

On their way into the ladies' room, Ethan stopped Gwen to talk to her.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I have to take an important phone call from a client who is having a meltdown," he warned her. "He's been arrested in Rochester and needs me right away. I'll probably be gone for a few hours, but will be back as soon as possible."

"All right, Ethan," Gwen said, momentarily wondering where Theresa was. "There is such a crush of people, I imagine no one will notice that the man of the hour is missing at the moment. Hurry back."

"I will," he replied, kissing her.

Gwen sighed and then followed Fancy into the ladies' room.


	37. That's That

Theresa waited in Ethan's office, asking herself for the hundredth time what the hell she was doing there, all by herself and debating whether or not she should just leave.

Earlier, Ethan had cut in on her and Hank, demanding a dance. She wanted to refuse, but thought better of it, thinking the last thing the new and oh so respectable Winthrop Law Firm needed was yet another sordid scandal generated by his relationship with her, so she grudgingly agreed with as much grace as she could muster.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Theresa," Ethan rhapsodized. "Like an enchanted princess from a fairy tale."

"Thank you," she answered with cool politeness, refusing to give him another opening.

"Aren't you going to speak to me," Ethan prodded after dancing with her in silence for a few minutes.

"I think we said it all in the steam room," Theresa informed him tartly through a polite smile. "You want to be 'secret lovers,' and sneak around grabbing hot quickies behind Jared and Gwen's backs. I refused. That's that."

"No, it isn't," Ethan insisted patiently.

"You're right, it isn't," Theresa conceded. "There's more, Ethan. Not only do I not intend to be your mistress, I plan to marry Jared and be a faithful wife to him. _Now_, that's that."

"No, it isn't," Ethan persisted doggedly. "We can't just leave it at that."

"Yes we can," Theresa insisted. "We're at a stalemate, Ethan. You have no intentions of giving up your _'family'_ with Gwen and I have no intentions of settling for anything less than a family of my own. It's time for us to say goodbye."

"We-we can't just part as hostile strangers," Ethan protested. "We share a child and have years of history to close the book on. I still want you in my life, Theresa. You're too important for me to forget. At least, let's be friends."

"Fine," Theresa snapped. "We'll be friends. Casual friends. It's a close friendship I don't want with you. The price is too high."

"Look, this is awfully cold," Ethan commented, "just wrapping up our relationship over a five minute dance, like this. We need to talk … in private … where we can sort things, figure out where everything went wrong. So, we can have real closure, or we will never be able to walk away from each other completely satisfied."

"I don't want to talk to you in private," Theresa retorted. "To me, the dance floor is the perfect place to end the tune I've been dancing to for almost a decade, now. I'm tired of listening to it and my feet hurt."

"What's the matter, Theresa," Ethan taunted. "Afraid that what I said in the steam room was true? Are you afraid of being alone with me because if you are, you just might give in to your passion for me? I know you still love me just as much as I love you."

"All right, Ethan," Theresa finally exclaimed. "I'll meet you in private … as long as it isn't some sleazy no-tell motel."

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting such a thing," Ethan smiled. "I'd like to meet you in my office."

"Your office," Theresa asked in surprise.

"My office," Ethan answered wistfully. "It's the last time we can share my dreams together. This gala opening tonight is my triumph and it just wouldn't be the same without you to celebrate it with me. Then, if you still want to, we can say goodbye."

"Oh, Ethan," Theresa breathed, touched in spite of herself. "Of course I want to share your moment with you."

"I thought you'd feel that way," Ethan murmured. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

And here she was, waiting for him. Just as she was about to have second thoughts and bolt, Ethan walked in with a bottle of the finest champagne and two glasses.

Fancy stood in her paste-on bra and thongs, talking to Pilar on the cell phone, as Gwen hung up her stained pink sheath, soaked a cloth napkin thoroughly with club soda and ran it over the mess the server had made.

"That's right, Pilar,' Fancy was saying. "The light blue silk shantung in my right hand closet and the matching pumps and could you bring me my blue topaz earrings and pendant? I'm wearing my pink pearl set and it just won't do any more. Okay. Bye."

"I think it's starting to come out," Gwen told Fancy, meeting her eyes.

"You've become quite the little domestic," Fancy commented snidely. "I can afford to simply have Breton's make me a new one, you know."

"I'm well aware of that," Gwen answered quietly. "It's just that economizing this last year or so is second nature to me out of practical necessity what with Theresa's antics where Ethan's job marketability."

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Fancy said suddenly. "Look, I know I'm being a bitch to you. I guess I'm still upset with you for discouraging Luis from being with me. I don't know why I expected any help from you. You are Sheridan's best friend."

"I'm Luis' friend, too. I'd like to be your friend, as well. You are my sister-in-law," Gwen replied. "I apologize, Fancy. I shouldn't have interfered and tried to talk Luis out of seeing you. Not that it did any good anyway. I just honestly didn't want to see any of you in a position that would end up being painful for all three of you."

"That's all right," Fancy said graciously, mollified by Gwen's answer. "I know your heart was in the right place and you were doing what you thought was best by all of us, but Gwen, no more interference. Aunt Sheridan and I are both big girls and I think we can come to terms with each other over Luis, eventually."

"I sure hope so, Fancy," Gwen remarked earnestly. "As I said, Luis is my friend, too. He … helped me through a rough time with Ethan and restored my sanity, I think."

"Oh, what did he do," Fancy asked curiously.

"He was … there for me when I needed him the most," Gwen said vaguely. "It was the night Marty died. It was hard for me, too. It brought up all kinds of memories that weren't helped by Theresa chasing Ethan and trying to dig up dirt on me in Rome."

"Oh, yes, I remember," Fancy said sympathetically. "Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"I just want Luis to be happy with a woman who genuinely loves him. He deserves that much, at least."

"Well, you can putt your mind at ease, Gwen," Fancy smiled. "I do love Luis very much and I would do anything for him. Aunt Sheridan will eventually see that and be happy for him. So that's that."

"Hello Luis," he heard Sheridan say and spun around in surprise.

"Hello, Sheridan," Luis said, looking annoyed. "Someone told me that the police station was trying to reach me about something urgent and private and ushered me into this room to take it on a private line. But when I called the station, they knew nothing about it. I wonder what the hell is going on. Is someone playing a practical joke on me?"

"Oh," Sheridan smiled. "That was just my ruse to get you in here alone."

"Why," Luis asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I wanted to talk to you about Fancy," Sheridan said.

"Fancy? What about her?"

"I want you to stop seeing her, Luis," Sheridan admitted baldly. "It bothers me … a lot … to see you two together."

"But you gave us your blessing the night Katie was born."

"Luis," Sheridan said. "Fancy ambushed me in front of Chris, our family, our friends and his coworkers to get that blessing. I didn't mean a word of it. Why can't you see how much it tears me up inside to see you two together?"

"Because you seem so happy with Chris," Luis answered. "Aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm happy with Chris and the children," Sheridan replied. "But I still love you, Luis."

"Enough to take the kids and leave Chris?"

"No, I can't do that," Sheridan said aghast. "I can't break up our family that way."

"Then let me go, Sheridan," Luis said. "I've come to care for Fancy. I think I could love her."

"No, Luis!" That cry came like it was wrung out of her heart. "I can't bear it!"

"If I can learn to live with the unpleasant fact of you and Chris, you can learn to live with the idea of Fancy and me," Luis reasoned.

"I just can't!"

"What do you want me to do," Luis asked bitterly. "Spend the rest of my life waiting for - what? Chris to oblige me by miraculously dying so we can reunite? Accept that I will never have a family of my own? Learn to live without love?"

"No," Sheridan burst out. "You won't be living without love. I still love you!"

"Even if I could, I don't want to live like a monk," Luis said bluntly. "I have needs."

"I-I can satisfy them," Sheridan said, shocking them both.

"Are you proposing to take me as your lover?!"

"Yes," Sheridan said, warming up to the idea.

"Damn you, Sheridan," Luis burst out angrily. "I always made it clear from the moment we met that I refuse to be some rich woman's plaything and now … after everything we've been through … that's what you're trying to reduce me to."

"I'm not trying to make you my plaything," Sheridan protested, baffled by his outburst.

"Aren't you," Luis demanded. "Maybe I should just quit my job at the force to make myself more accessible to you. I can be your gardener or your tennis coach or your pool boy or some other lotus-eating gigolo to scratch any itch of yours that comes up!"

"Luis, I love you, how can you be so crude," Sheridan cried.

"How can you be so damned selfish and insensitive," Luis countered.

"I don't understand-"

"I don't care," Luis snapped. "I'm tired, Sheridan. Tired of being at your beck and call. Tired of being your faithful white knight. Especially when you have been such a faithless lady fair."

"What do you mean by that," Sheridan demanded defensively.

"It's been a pretty one-sided love affair. When I thought you were dead, I would have pined over your memory forever. I was 'dead,' for what? Not even two months and you bring some guy you barely know as a date to my funeral, then marry him because he had a substitute child for Marty. Was Chris a substitute for me? Are Marty and me that easily replaced with you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, you have a strange way of showing it. In fact, you had a pretty strange way of showing how much you loved Marty and me before I 'died.' When we found out you, not Beth, was Marty's mother, you sent me away, saying you would never forgive me until I found him and brought him back. You basically told me to return with my shield or on it."

"I was upset because you didn't believe me, Luis. I trusted our connection so much and you let us down."

"Maybe our connection wasn't that strong to begin with," Luis retorted bitterly. "Especially when there is never any reciprocity on your part."

"Reciprocity!?"

"Yes, that little word that Gwen likes to use now and again along with her term about 'courtesy begetting courtesy!'"

"Did Gwen have anything to say about our break-up," Sheridan asked with angry suspicion.

"Absolutely nothing," Luis answered. "She's been your biggest booster imaginable. Remember that she was the one who believed you about Marty, not me. She is the one who tried to talk me out of seeing Fancy even though you gave us your blessing, because she believed it would bother you."

"Well, she was right."

"She's right about many things. Especially reciprocity. You could have gone with me in search of Marty, yourself. Fancy followed me literally right into the lion's den in search of a child that wasn't even hers. Our child, Sheridan, yours and mine. She didn't sit at home in a snit, like you did!"

"Oh, Gwen was absolutely right when she warned me how angry you were with me," Sheridan exclaimed. "It's obvious she thinks you dated Fancy to get back at me."

"It may have started that way," Luis admitted, "But I admire Fancy and have really come to care for her. I could easily love her."

"But you love me! That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't," Luis said. "I've had it, Sheridan. You've got a family with Chris. I want one of my own with a woman who genuinely loves me and isn't ready to throw me over for disappointing any illusions of perfection."

"Are you saying that's that," Sheridan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Sheridan," Luis answered succinctly. "That's that."


	38. The Ultimatum

Pilar finally arrived with the blue silk shantung dress that Fancy ordered. While Fancy was getting dressed and putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Gwen gave Pilar the soiled dress that Gwen had repaired with the club soda. Pilar had then left without saying a word to Gwen. Gwen preferred it that way. She knew that Pilar did not like her and the feeling was mutual. Pilar may have been appalled at the way Theresa chased Gwen's husband, but it was obvious that Pilar shared Theresa's opinion that Gwen had no right to be Ethan's wife and blamed her for the way Theresa flouted her own moral beliefs.

She turned as she heard Fancy come out of the changing room.

"You look beautiful," Gwen said sincerely. "In fact, I think this is an improvement on the other dress even before it got stained."

"Thanks, Fancy smiled. "Well, I better go find Luis before he wonders if I fell in and drowned."

"You do that," Gwen laughed. "I need to round up Sheridan so we can show everyone around Ethan's new building. You should see some of the amazing things the interior decorator came up with."

Gwen basked in the feeling of companionship she momentarily shared with Fancy and then came back down to earth. She had nearly forgotten that she had to keep Fancy occupied until Sheridan could finish speaking to Luis about her. She saw another waiter catch her eye significantly and walked up to him in Fancy's earshot.

"Where's Sheridan Crane Boothe," she asked him.

"Mrs. Boothe left the party," he told her. "She got an emergency call from her babysitter about her daughter … Katie, I believe … and went home."

"Oh dear," Gwen fretted to Fancy, "I hope Sheridan's baby is okay."

A primitive superstitious part of her worried about Sheridan lying about that little baby so she was genuine in her statement.

"Me, too," Fancy sympathized, her own face mirroring Gwen's concern. She knew that Katie had been premature and babies born too early could have all kinds of problems.

"I wonder if I should forget about the grand tour," Gwen said aloud to Fancy. "Marcel - that's our interior decorator - will be disappointed, but this is a big place with lots of equipment that could be stolen or vandalized. I'd really prefer someone to help me and I don't see Ivy anywhere."

"I'll be glad to help," Fancy offered cheerfully.

"Would you? Oh, thank you, Fancy," Gwen said gratefully as Fancy beamed.

"Give me a minute to find Luis and catch him up to speed on everything and I'll be right back," Fancy told her.

"Okay," Gwen smiled, knowing that one of Sheridan's minions would catch Fancy and tell her the story Sheridan had fabricated to distract her.

In five minutes, Fancy came back.

"I just missed him," she told Gwen airily, "But he told one of the waiters to let me know he'd be taking a police call from headquarters after he used the little boy's room. Which side of the building should we start the tour?"

"Why don't we start in the west wing," Gwen suggested. "The east wing is cooler and by the time the guests finish tromping through this building they won't die of heat exhaustion."

"Fine with me," Fancy said gaily. "Let's go."

Gwen moved to the front of the room and beckoned to Marcel.

"Attention, everyone," Gwen announced. "I'd like to announce that we are taking a grand tour of the Winthrop Family Law Firms that was restored by notable interior decorator, Marcel Laurent. You may have seen some of his work in Modern Architecture and Home Living. Well, now it's time to see how he merged the old and new to come up with the Neo-Classic masterpiece that is now The Winthrop Family Law Firm!"

Everyone applauded and Marcel made a brief speech. The party did a slow promenade around the lobby to view the furnishing choices, the artwork and architecture before gradually heading towards the west wing, the hubbub of the small crowd drowning out the passionate argument still going on between Luis and Sheridan as they headed away from the east wing, heading westward.

Theresa watched as Ethan set a bucket of ice down on the nearby table and propped the chilled bottle of champagne inside. He then poured some into both glasses and handed her one. Uneasily, as she sipped the cool delicious beverage, she looked out the window which was still slightly warm from the sun setting on that side only an hour or so ago. Below, she could see the lights and hear the noise of the carnival and the music of the band playing on the boardwalk.

"You have quite the view from here," she commented.

"That's why I chose this office," Ethan said, sipping on his own glass. "My grandfather's old office is actually on the other side, in the east wing. It's much bigger than this one. But he chose it more from a practical point of view. It was cooler in the summer - the building had furnaces but no central air. Also, he could look down into the street and see what was going on. He felt more in control if he could watch the clients before they came into the building and gauge their real mood before they saw him. He once told me that I would be amazed at how many clients would lie to their lawyers no matter what kind of trouble they were in. Some people would face the chair rather than deal with any kind of personal judgment of their character."

"That doesn't surprise me," Theresa said tartly. "In fact, I can't believe that you, of all people, would be amazed what your clients would do to avoid public disapproval."

"I don't understand," Ethan said, but his words sounded hollow to his own ears.

"I think you do," Theresa said, "But if you want me to spell it out to you, I will. You married a woman you don't love. You're so hell-bent on staying married to her that you broke up our real family to create a fake family with her. You were so determined to validate your union with her you tried to de-legitimize your relationship with me by making me your backstreet mistress. All because the public scandal in Los Angeles when you acted truthfully and honestly for a few minutes was too much for you to bear!"

"It isn't that simple," Ethan answered. "It's much more complicated than that. You tried to break up our wedding in church by claiming that I was lying before God because I didn't love Gwen. I didn't lie, Theresa. I didn't lie to you when I told you that I love Gwen, too. I never stopped loving her and she never stopped loving me. It's not like we had been broken up for a long time when I met you. Because there was no real closure on the relationship, Sarah … happened … and the rest was history. "

"It is as simple as that," Theresa insisted. "You only got back together with her, because you were angry at me for Julian fathering Little Ethan and my lies about it. Everything that you have with Gwen is a reaction to what you thought you lost with me. Why won't you get that?! If Sarah had lived, do you honestly believe you would still be living happily ever after with Gwen?"

"I don't know what would have happened if Sarah had lived," Ethan said.

"I do," Theresa retorted. "You'd already be done with Gwen, because there'd be nothing for her and 'your public' to hang over your head. You'd be free of your ball and chain because this is the 21st century and divorce is an option. You want to know how I know this? Because I've stepped away from your precious marriage. I even stepped away from the child you stole from me to give to Gwen to hold it together. And guess what, Ethan? You still can't stay away from me, because you love me, not Gwen."

"I admit it would have been easier for me to leave Gwen if Sarah had lived," Ethan conceded tightly.

"And I admit, at first, I was happy when Gwen lost Sarah, because I thought the obstacle to us getting back together had been removed," Theresa said. "Now I'm sorry Sarah died, because the price has been too high for us all. The ghost of Sarah binds you far more tightly to Gwen than a living Sarah ever could. You don't know how many times I've accidentally imagined our lives if Sarah had lived, with Jane having a big sister to play with and Little Ethan having two little sisters to protect-"

"You think I haven't dreamt of that too," Ethan asked. "But the damage is done. You can't un-break something, you just have to either replace it or live without it."

"Jane can never replace Sarah," Theresa stated. "You still have to live without her. Living in misery, without real love and a real family is not going to change things."

"I know," Ethan said. "You're right."

"Then what are you going to do about it," Theresa asked. "Are you finally going to give up this charade of respectability and live the life you want … with me and our family or are you going to continue this farce with Gwen?"

"Theresa," Ethan sighed. "You act like it's just a matter of me telling Gwen I want a divorce, leaving her and taking Jane. It's not as simple as that. I can't leave her with nothing. Especially after she helped me resurrect the Winthrop Family Law Firm."

"What will people think? What will they say," Theresa snarked, rolling her eyes.

"It's more like what will Gwen do," Ethan asked. "Most of the company stock is still in her name. Also, I don't want to leave her with nothing. Divorced and childless."

"She can always adopt," Theresa said matter-of-factly as Ethan stiffened.

"Back when I found out that Jane might be yours, I consulted Gwen's lawyer, Leon Feldman," Ethan mused. "He mentioned a Russian orphanage that was filled with adoptable infants looking for a home and said that, with our money, I could get one far easier than an American adoption."

"Well, then there you go," Theresa said. "You and Gwen could adopt a Russian orphan and then you can get divorced so that Jane can go back to her real home in her real family with her real mother."

"This process can't happen overnight," Ethan warned. "I want complete control of my company, Theresa. It's my baby as much as Ethan and Jane are yours. For that to happen, Gwen and I must part as amicably as possible."

"Ethan, I'm willing to wait … a little longer … but only as long as I know you are really serious," Theresa said. "I love you and I believe we have a future together. But I'm not willing to wait forever. I'm still young and I want more children, but the clock is ticking and we all run out of time sooner than later."

"I guess you'll have to put your wedding plans on hold, then," Ethan said, relieved that Theresa was seeing things his way.

"No, I won't," Theresa said, surprising him. "I'm designing my wedding dress and those of my bridesmaids and I'm still setting my wedding date for the fifth of June."

"June," Ethan gasped, "But that's just a little less than a year away!"

"Yes, it is," Theresa answered. "That gives you almost a year to get control of Winthrop, adopt a baby with Gwen and then leave your marriage!"

"But-but that is a very short time to get all that done," Ethan stammered. "Surely you can change your wedding date - why are you setting a wedding date, anyway?"

"I'm not changing anything for you, Ethan," Theresa answered. "Except my bridegroom … if you are serious about leaving Gwen. I'm getting married on the fifth of June … with or without you!"

With those words, she set her empty champagne glass down on the table, and headed to the door to leave. As she opened it, Ethan came behind her, firmly shut it, locked it and pressed her against it with his full, muscular length, kissing her passionately.

"I am serious, Theresa," he groaned before kissing her again. She kissed him back ferociously. She had planned to leave him with that ultimatum, without doing anything else with him. But what was one more time in the arms of the man she loved just to remind him of what he was about to give up forever? However, as he continued pressing her against the door and kissing her ardently, what imp of mischief compelled her to secretly unlock the door he had just secured?


	39. Show Time

Gwen thought, rather guiltily, that if it were not for the fact that she was helping Sheridan in her attempt to get Luis to drop Fancy by distracting her with this tour, she would be thoroughly enjoying Fancy's company. Even Gwen, used to living with the world's judgment of herself as a stereotypically rich, brittle, snobbish socialite, had thought of Fancy as this shallow, fabulously wealthy party girl who never thought beyond the next disco scene. But this evening gave her the opportunity to see Fancy's sharp wit, intelligence and wry sense of humor. Fancy was well aware of how people saw her and even admitted to playing to it.

As they were talking about this and that in the lobby while the small crowd was admiring different paintings and artwork, one of which was Ethan's grandmother, the subject of blonde jokes came up.

"I have a button that says, 'Natural Blonde, Talk Slowly,'" Fancy commented with a self-deprecating smirk.

"You do?!" Gwen exclaimed, horrified but amused.

"Yes," Fancy said. "My best friend, Esme got it for me and suckered me into promising to wear it every time we go out together."

"She sounds terrible," Gwen commiserated.

"No, she's weird, but she's a hoot, even when she tried to shoot me for going after Noah when she wanted him," Fancy said.

"She really tried to-"

"Yes, but she missed," Fancy laughed. "I think that's because she's genuinely fond of me."

"Oh," Gwen said, "Well, luckily, I don't have to wear that pin."

"You mean, you're not-"

"No, I'm actually a red-head," Gwen confessed. "I started out as a blonde when I was little, then went strawberry around aged five, but after that, my hair got darker and redder to about a light auburn."

"I would have never guessed," Fancy said. "It looks natural."

"Thanks," Gwen said. "Sidney is a great colorist."

"Well, at least we know what causes that temper of yours," Fancy snarked at her.

"Really,' Gwen smiled. "So, it has nothing to do with 'certain people' getting on my last nerve. It's my roots, instead?"

"Absolutely. Your hair determines everything," Fancy said sagely. "A woman in tacky clothing will still look terrific if her hair looks great. But if a woman has a bad hair-do, not even the most elegant ensemble can save her."

"So, it was never 'that person,'" Gwen mused. "It was just a bad hair day?"

"I hate to tell you this, but that's probably all it was," Fancy said mock-seriously. "A bad hair day can put your whole sense of proportion out of balance. That's why if anyone bugs me, I look in the mirror to check my hair. And I tell you, it works like a charm. If my hair is good, I end up in a better mood. If my hair looks like crap, I figure that the style just drew bad vibes and try to fix it. Either way the annoying person is neutralized. You should try it."

"I will," Gwen laughed.

"Red is such a pretty color, though," Fancy remarked. "I remember when Sarah Ferguson, Duchess of York, popularized the color. How long have you been coloring yours?"

"Oh, since I was about fourteen and I found out that my newly-divorced red-haired mother was cutting quite a swathe through the husbands of the mothers in my social set. They could ignore a blonde Gwen Hotchkiss easier than they could That Osborne Creature's Satanic Spawn a lot easier if I looked nothing like her."

"Now if Mrs. Winthrop and Miss Crane will be my assistants, I'd like to call your attention to different features in the Blue Room," they heard Marcel say.

"Assist him with what," Gwen murmured to Fancy. "He seems to be doing a pretty good job of pointing them out himself."

"Haven't you ever wanted to be Vanna White for a day," Fancy asked.

"I-uh-I don't know," Gwen answered. She remembered the fuss about Vanna White when she was a teenager and could never understand why the media was so enthralled with her.

"She was the best saleswoman ever," Fancy said. "And she did it by smiling, pointing, and being pretty."

"I-I'm afraid I don't know how to be pretty," Gwen confessed. "I just figured that was in the genes."

"Nonsense," Fancy sniffed. "You're very pretty especially when you smile and you really mean it. Here's the key. Look in that mirror. Look at your hair. What do you see?"

"I-I think I'm having a good hair day," Gwen laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"You're having a great hair day, girlfriend," Fancy responded. "Now remember that when you point to what Marcel is talking about, because it's show time!"

And Gwen did.

"You look absolutely pretty tonight," Valerie commented, as she and Hank came up on her, smiling and pointing at another art object.

"Doesn't she," chorused Fancy impishly.

"Oh my," Gwen said breathily. "You make me feel so Vanna!"

Which caused Fancy to crack up laughing.

"Where are we headed now," Fancy asked Gwen.

Towards the west wing, in Ethan's office," Gwen said. "It's not the original office. That's on the east side, overlooking the street and it's much bigger and more ornate. But Ethan wanted the west wing, because it overlooks the cliffs and the docks. Your Aunt Sheridan and I thought it would be the perfect place to bring people at this time, because there is going to be a fireworks display out there and everyone will be able to see it from Ethan's window."

Ethan and Theresa lay panting in each other's arms on his desk, where Ethan had propelled her, kissing her all the while. They had devoured each other like two starving children eating treats and made love repeatedly the last hour, clothed at first, but totally naked now, just wanting to feel each other's skin.

"Oh, Ethan," Theresa breathed. "I've missed you so."

"Me, too," Ethan sighed.

"Promise me it will always be this wonderful."

"I promise. Look, fireworks are going off. That's how I always feel when I'm with you."

"Me, too," Theresa answered. "How about if we make some more fireworks go off in here," she continued, reaching for him.

"Sounds like a great idea," Ethan said, ready for another round of lovemaking.

"Oh, Ethan, I love you so."

"Me, too," Ethan said huskily as he captured her lush lips with his own and kissed her passionately as the music blared from below and the booming pops and explosions from the fireworks outside went off.

They did not hear the party of sight-seers troop down the hall. They were too lost in each other to see the door handle click and turn. Ethan had just filled Theresa again with his flesh as the doors to his office opened wide.

"And, as you can plainly hear, the fireworks have begun and we are entering this room just in time to see a perfect view of the display-"

Marcel's voice cut off in shock as everyone gaped at the couple tangled up in each other on Ethan's new mahogany desk, silhouetted by the backdrop of the fireworks going off outside the window.

Ethan was still too lost in the sensations of the lovemaking to notice they were no longer alone. It was Theresa sighing and opening her eyes dreamily as she threw back her head only to see the staring eyes in the shocked faces of the small crowd that had been touring the building with Gwen and Fancy.

With a shriek of alarm, Theresa pushed Ethan, who was too busy churning into her like a machine to be aware of anything, off of her. It took all her might, but she pushed him off of her with such force that he pulled out of her with an audible plop and fell backwards flat on his behind.

"Theresa, what the hell did you do that for-" Ethan's voice broke off as he looked up into the stony face and glittering eyes of his betrayed wife. "Gwen, I can explain-"

"Oh, I imagine you can," Gwen said acidly. "We would all be interested in what you can come up with."

Feeling at a disadvantage, Ethan reached for his clothes to cover his erection which was rapidly deflating under the withering scorn on Gwen's face.

Theresa was already scrambling into her clothes and trying to beat a tactical retreat to the door.

But Gwen reached out, grabbed her by her hair and shoved her back against the desk, by Ethan.

"Where do you think you're going," she asked Theresa with acid sweetness.

"Ethan, you ass," Fancy said to Ethan. She loved her brother and she considered Theresa a friend, but this was really rank pulling this on Gwen on the day she launched a party to celebrate his company's grand opening.

It was already beginning to get physical. Fancy looked around for Hank, but didn't see him. The last time she had, he was helping Valerie with some things and flirting up a storm with her. He was probably still in the lobby. And where was Luis? Fancy decided to run out to the lobby and get back up, because things quickly turned physical between Gwen and Theresa were Ethan was concerned. The situation had so deteriorated by this point, that Fancy feared one or both of the could get hurt or even killed. She ran out the door.

Ethan had hurriedly thrown his undershirt on and pulled his pants over his hips, hastily zipping up the fly. He didn't bother throwing his shoes and socks or shirt on. He just stood there in his bare feet, looking flustered.

"Gwen, this is not what you think this is," Ethan started to say.

"Who am I going to believe? You or my lying eyes," Gwen quipped. "Let me see. I think I will believe the evidence of my eyes which beheld you both stark naked, screwing like lemmings on that new mahogany desk I bought you."

Gwen felt sick to her stomach. Not just bloated with indigestion. Truly nauseated. The very room reeked of sex from obvious, repeated bouts of their lovemaking.

"What is the excuse this time? You were drugged? You were hypnotized. Are you claiming rape? Again? Or did you just decide to do some preliminary paperwork in the buff and trip and fall into Theresa, try to get up and then fall into her again"

"Gwen, I-"

"A rhetorical question, Ethan. On a scale of one to ten, how stupid do you think I am, because it must be pretty damned stupid?!"

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Ethan pleaded.

"No," Gwen said. "This is it, Ethan. I'm going home. I'm packing my bags and I'm leaving you. I've had it."

Gwen turned and headed for the door.

"Gwen," Ethan begged, "Please don't leave me-"

"Ethan, don't beg that bitch to do anything," Theresa said with ferocity. "Let her go. She'll never come back to you after this and I say, good riddance. We can finally be together."

Ethan looked at her wildly. "She always comes back," he said, like any thought contradicting that terrified him. He then grabbed his shoes, slipped them on and headed towards the door.

"Ethan," Theresa shouted angrily. "If you do not let her go and stay with me, I will not be here when you come back. I'll leave, too!"

Ethan looked at her and headed through the door. Theresa could clearly see by the expression on his face that he did not believe her. She was unsure if she believed herself.

"Gwen," Theresa heard Ethan calling. She could also hear Gwen loudly peeling off in her car.

Just then Hank burst through the door.

"Fancy just told me you and Gwen are fighting. Are you all right," Hank asked uncertainly as he saw the tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I think I just screwed things up for Ethan and me but good," Theresa wailed.

"You're damned straight you did, you little trollop," Ivy Winthrop Crane said angrily.

"How dare you screw my daughter's husband on the desk she brought him at the party she was throwing for him. What a low-life tramp you are," Rebecca squealed indignantly.

"That's enough," Hank told them sternly. "Show time is over, go back to the lobby for refreshments. Or go to jail. But there are no refreshments to enjoy there."

Both of them shot Theresa evil looks, but filed into line with the rest of the unexpected visitors.

Fancy ran through the east wing, looking for Luis. If anyone could calm Gwen and Theresa down, it should be Theresa's brother and Gwen's friend, she thought. She was just about to give up and head back towards the west wing when she heard his voice raised in argument.

"I mean it, Sheridan," Luis said, "I have no intentions of dumping Fancy, a woman I genuinely care about."

"You don't love Fancy," Sheridan insisted. "You love me. All she can ever be is a poor substitute for me. Why can't you see that? Let her go and we can be together-"

"Not in the way you want," Luis snapped. "Never in the way you want. I am not going to settle for being your adulterous fling. You can enjoy some 'love in the afternoon' while Chris is at work, James is at school and Katie is down for her nap, but not with me. I am not going to be your backstreet gigolo. I'm not going to pass up an opportunity for happiness with Fancy only to be your thing on the side. Your hobby. Your extracurricular activity until you can have a respectable dinner with your real family."

Fancy heard silence.

"What are you doing," she heard Luis say indignantly.

"Showing you what you will be giving up if you stick with Fancy," she heard Sheridan answer. "That was just a kiss. You responded in spite of how angry you are with me. Wasn't it wonderful?. Can you really live without lying in my arms … even if only in the afternoons?"

As far as Fancy was concerned, that was it. She burst through the door.

"Luis," she said breathlessly. "You're needed in Ethan's office in the west wing … now! Gwen just walked in on Ethan making love to Theresa and I'm afraid things are going to get nasty real quick-"

"I'll get on it right now," Luis said grimly. "Our conversation is over with," he said shortly to Sheridan.

"Oh, no it isn't," Sheridan smiled smugly. "We'll talk again."

Luis rolled his eyes in exasperation and headed quickly out the door. Sheridan raked Fancy with her beautiful eyes dismissively and made to follow Luis out of the room.

"Hold on, Aunt Sheridan," Fancy said, grabbing her by the arm and digging her fingernails in. "Luis and Hank can handle Gwen and Theresa. I think now that you're finished talking with Luis that I have a few words to share with you … you two-faced, back-stabbing, manipulative bitch!"


	40. Fire Works

Luis dashed out of the room and towards the west wing as fast as his long legs could take him, his mind racing as well. He had no doubt that, by the glint in her eyes, Fancy had overhead, Sheridan's attempt to break him up with her. Gwen predicted that taking up with Fancy would put him in an awkward position with both women, but boy, had she underestimated how awkward.

At the thought of Gwen, both women vanished through his mind as he picked up the pace to break up what would no doubt be a dangerous physical confrontation between his own sister and a woman who had become one of his dearest friends. He did not want to see Gwen hurt again. Underneath that tough, caustic manner of hers, was a very sweet vulnerable woman. Much more fragile than anyone could imagine.

He ran into Ethan's office and saw, to his relief, that the fight either was already over or Hank had broken it up as Theresa was alone, crying on Hank's shoulder. Gwen and Ethan were gone, so Luis assumed that Ethan had gone crawling back to Gwen … again. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

Suddenly, he heard Ethan shouting and running in the parking lot and brakes squealing. He immediately hot-footed it in that direction, his peace officer instincts warning him that the situation was still very volatile what with Gwen's hot temper. Even though Ethan desperately deserved it, he did not want to see Gwen go to jail for running him down.

When he got out, he saw that Gwen was trying to drive out of the lot and Ethan kept trying to stop her, no matter which way she steered to try to evade him. He got to the driver's side, distracting Gwen long enough to make her stop completely and tapped on the window.

"What's going on, Gwen," Luis asked, after she rolled down the window.

"I'm trying to leave and he won't let me," Gwen said shortly, her eyes glittering with cold fury.

"Why won't you let her leave, Ethan," Luis demanded, looking at the ass evenly.

"I-I don't want her to drive off in this state, because I'm afraid she'll get in an accident and get killed or something!"

"I can't stay here or someone else will get killed or something," Gwen snapped.

"You're both right," Luis said calmly.

"Then I'll drive Gwen home," Ethan offered eagerly.

"No, you won't," Gwen retorted to Luis' delight. "Because you don't have a home anymore - not with me."

"Ethan, I know what happened and it seems to me that you would be pressing your luck," Luis commented. "But to set your mind at ease, I'll drive Gwen home and make sure she's okay. You two can talk later when she's calmed down."

"I'm finished talking to him," Gwen informed Luis. "From now on, the only way we will be communicating is through our lawyers!"

Luis opened the door, reached over and unsnapped Gwen's safety belt.

"Why don't you move to the passenger's side of the car," he suggested. As she complied, he carefully helped her out of the driver's seat and walked her around the back of the car to the passenger's side in the opposite direction of where Ethan stood, blocking the vehicle in front. He kept a firm grip on her every step of the way. That way, she could not yield to any temptation to attack her philandering husband, earning her an assault charge. Carefully, he helped her into the passenger side and even assisted her in putting on her safety belt and securing it, like she was a little child, because her hands were shaking too hard to be that effective. He then made his way to the front of the car where Ethan stood watching the whole thing, looking upset.

"I'm taking Gwen home," Luis told Ethan in a calm, matter-of-fact voice. "You need to crash somewhere else tonight. Maybe you can sack out at the office or probably Hank has a spare room. Unless, you are going to move in with my Theresa?"

"No," Ethan said shortly. "No way am I going to move in with Theresa. I-I want to make this marriage work."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it," Luis said with asperity. "Work on your marriage then, Ethan, but the fun and games with my little sister have got to stop. I know Theresa's a grown woman who can make up her own mind, but if you don't stop playing these two against each other, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Luis got into the car with Gwen. As Ethan stepped aside to let them go, they drove off.

Ethan jumped as he felt Sam come up to him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Problem, Son," Sam asked. That question was the understatement of the world, Ethan thought wryly.

"I need a place to sleep tonight, Dad," Ethan answered. "Luis told me that I should not go home tonight with Gwen being in this state and I agree."

"You always have a place under my roof, Ethan," Sam assured him solemnly as Ivy walked up beside him and slipped her arm through his.

"I'm your mother," Ivy said. "You know that goes double with me without even saying."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad," Ethan said. "I guess I screwed things up pretty badly with Gwen."

"No, that stupid girl you are so fascinated with has once again destroyed any chance for success and happiness with the woman you truly belong with for the umpteenth time," Ivy retorted, looking at Ethan evenly. He knew by the expression on his mother's face that she was thinking what he was. That Gwen was the one who had given life back to the Winthrop Family Law Firm and Gwen, as the owner of the vast majority of its stock, could take it away.

"Oh, Mother," Ethan sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Not much, tonight," Ivy snapped. "But you can start by staying away from Theresa!"

Ethan nodded tightly, his face forlorn. He wanted to go back to Theresa and tell her to be a little more patient and wait a little longer. He'd calm Gwen down, work things out and then, after he secured Winthrop, they could be together. But he knew that such a rash action would only inflame the gossips at the party, who were already having a field day thanks to his antics, and it would get back to Gwen. He shuddered inwardly. He, of all people remembered how vindictive Gwen was after the loss of Sarah. He instinctively knew that Sarah's aftermath would be nothing compared to the scorched earth approach Gwen would take when it came to facing the possible loss of Jane, too.

"Blow your nose," Hank ordered Theresa sternly, handing her a tissue. He glared at the onlookers gawking from the doorway. "Showtime's over. Refreshments are downstairs." They all looked at him rather sheepishly and filed out of the hallway, heading downstairs.

"Now stop your crying," Hank continued with a gruff tenderness.

"I-I can't," Theresa said. "I've ruined Ethan's life … again!"

Hank rolled his eyes at this.

"It didn't sound to me like Ethan was an unwilling victim," He commented.

"You don't understand," Theresa confessed. "He had locked the door. I secretly unlocked it. If that door had been locked, no one could have gotten in and surprised us."

"Why did you do that," Hank asked, with a knowing grin.

"I-I don't know," Theresa answered, totally confused. "He promised me that he would leave Gwen as soon as he got her to sign off as majority stockholder in his company and after he adopted a Russian baby with her to replace Jane. I don't know what made me do that."

"I do," Hank said. "You don't trust the guy anymore, Theresa. You thought he was out to use you and was simply stalling you in order to do so. Deep, down inside, a part of you knew he had no intentions of adopting a Russian baby for her, taking Jane and leaving Gwen to be with you and you retaliated by making sure he was caught with you!"

"No," Theresa said loudly in denial. "I love Ethan. I would never deliberately hurt him, because I know he loves me."

"Let's get out of here," Hank said. "The carnival is still going strong outside and no one out there is going to treat you like a freak show. We can ride the rides, play the games and get your mind off that selfish bitch you're so obsessed with."

"You're a vain, shallow, selfish bitch," Fancy shouted at Sheridan.

"Look, Fancy, I don't know what you overheard-" Sheridan began.

"I heard everything, Aunt Sheridan! But I'm not going to whitewash and sugarcoat things the way you always do. You want Luis to dump me and sneak around with you behind your husband's back. You wince, but it's the truth and the truth is one fugly bitch, just like you!"

"How like you to make everything sound tacky and sordid … just like you," Sheridan snapped back with real dislike in her eyes that made Fancy shrivel inside. "The truth is, I am trying to do what's best by all of us, Fancy! Don't roll your eyes. I made a terrible mistake when I thought Luis died. I was mad with grief when Chris and James came along, both so closely resembling the family I lost with Luis and Marty so strongly. I attached myself to them to fill that void. But I have come to love them both as my own."

"Well, good for you," Fancy retorted. "You can be happy with them and let Luis be happy with me!"

"Luis can't be happy with you," Sheridan answered, "Because he still loves me and I still love him. All you can ever be is a cheap knock-off of me, Fancy. In time, he will come to realize that and both of you will only end up unhappy."

"My God," Fancy said bitterly. "This is all about you. For all your sweet, damsel in distress act, you are so-so vain! I am nothing like you, thank God! I love Luis so I went after him, no holds barred. I can stand up for myself, so I don't need him rescuing me all the time. And the minute he doesn't turn into my knight errant, I don't put him second to last to every fling who comes along and who happens to be staining my mattress at the moment, like you!"

"You silly slut," Sheridan gasped slapping Fancy hard across the face. "How dare you say that to me?!"

"I dare say that, because it's the truth, you whore," Fancy retorted, slapping Sheridan back.

Both women then lunged for each other's hair and grabbed hard, tearing at each other's clothes and jewelry with nails flying.

Suddenly, they were pulled apart, with great effort, by Fox and Julian.

"Ooooh, cat fight," Rebecca crowed form the doorway, her green eyes gleaming with glee as she applauded.

"Back off of Luis, Aunt Sheridan," Fancy warned, "Or neither one of us is going to be a very happy camper."

"Oh," Sheridan sneered. "Luis still loves me, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Luis may still have some feelings for you, but he is getting quickly disillusioned with you now that he knows what you're really about," Fancy retorted. "If you don't back off, I'll tell Chris that you are trying to seduce Luis and cheat on him behind his back. He may not get full custody of Katie, but I think he has a great shot of taking James away from you!"

"You wouldn't dare," Sheridan said, turning pale.

"Oh, wouldn't I," Fancy warned. "Just try me, Aunt Sheridan. I think you know that I am enough of a Crane that I don't bluff!"

"I have one question to ask," Julian said quietly. "I find it hard to believe that Luis, that self-righteous, sanctimonious sap, would agree to be your backstreet lover in an adulterous fling, Sheridan. Did he, my dear?"

"No," Sheridan said reluctantly. "We were interrupted."

"He refused," Fancy said victoriously. "I heard everything. Including the fact that he has no intention of dumping me for you, Aunt Sheridan, because he has come to care for me."

"Did he," Julian asked. "Then he made his choice?"

"Yes, he did," Fancy answered. "He chose me."

"Then that's that," Julian said. "The matter is over."

"Yes," Fancy said smugly, looking at Sheridan triumphantly. "It is."

Everyone left Sheridan alone in the room to repair the damage done to her gown.

"Oh no, it isn't," Sheridan said, with stubborn tenacity.


	41. The Frog and The Scorpion

Hank and Theresa made their way downstairs to the lobby. They were surprised to see Pilar with Little Ethan.

"Mama, what are you doing here," Theresa asked.

"Ethan's nanny was supposed to take him to the carnival, but she had a family emergency," Pilar told her. "I was going to take him myself, but I stopped by here and noticed the gala seems to be over, already. What's going on, _mija_?"

Pilar caught her breath as she saw Theresa's guilt-stricken face. _Uh-oh, she thought. What have you done now, daughter?_

"Nothing we need to talk about right now," Hank said, cutting his eyes discreetly at Little Ethan. "But I have a great idea. Since Theresa and I are both free, why don't we take the little guy to the carnival for a fun family outing? What do you say, little buddy?"

"That would be awesome," Little Ethan exclaimed, smiling at his great-uncle.

"Let's each take a hand," Hank said. Theresa grabbed Little Ethan's other hand.

"Remember a game Luis and I used to play with you when you were about his age?"

"What was that," Theresa asked.

"We each held your hand and we would swing you up off your feet to keep you from stepping on a crack and breaking your mama's back. You were about Little E's age back then."

"That sounds like fun," Little Ethan said, his face shining.

"Wanna try it?" Hank asked Theresa. "You're probably too little yourself to make this work."

"Oh," Theresa snapped tartly. "I'm stronger than you think I am, Hank Bennett!"

"Okay, then," Hank left. "Let's get this party started!"

Dr. Eve Russell had been called away to the hospital, making Julian Crane bereft of his beloved mistress so he made his way back to the side of his wife, Rebecca Osborne Crane. She quickly wasted no time filling him in on the latest juicy scandal that Ethan and Theresa had created. Julian sighed and rolled his eyes and again asked himself where did he go "wrong" with Ethan that he could be so easily caught with his pants down with Theresa … again and again, ad nauseum. He thought the boy was smarter than that!

Still, after refereeing the latest Crane Catfight between Fancy and Sheridan, he was determined to check on the status of his ex-son. In spite of his unfortunate circumstances of birth and … well … life, in general, he was still genuinely fond of the young man and wanted him to succeed in life.

Hearing the squeal of tires and brakes, Julian surmised that Gwen was about to run over Ethan with her car, so he grabbed her mother and went out to the parking lot. Fortunately, he saw that Luis had put Gwen in the passenger seat and was driving her home, much to his own relief.

He made his way with Rebecca to join Ivy and Sam in the parking lot with Ethan.

"Hello, my boy," Julian said languidly. "I understand you were caught in some trouble."

"To call Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald 'some trouble' would be to make the understatement of the millennium," Ivy said tartly.

"My boy, may I point out that it was a stupid idea to … renew ... old acquaintances with that young woman at the gala your wife and mother was holding for you, tonight. Someone was bound to walk in on you. Were you wanting to get caught? Were you trying to get caught?!"

"No!" That was an indignant exclamation on Ethan's part. "I thought I locked that door. No, I'm positive I locked my door. I don't know how they all got in unless Gwen had a key."

"Gee, you're thick as a brick," Rebecca commented cynically. "It's obvious as hell to me that, while you were groping her, Theresa unlocked that damned door."

"Theresa wouldn't do that to me," Ethan said looking at Rebecca with annoyance.

"The hell she wouldn't," Ivy said grimly. "She ruined your life before by exposing your true paternity!"

"She admits she found your letter and scanned it onto her laptop, but she claims Gwen and Rebecca did it," Ethan said, looking at Rebecca suspiciously. "But that tabloid reporter, JT Cornell told me it was that maid who died, Janet Conklin."

"It doesn't matter who sent my letter off to the tabloid," Ivy said icily. "The fact is, it was my private property and not Theresa's to scan onto her laptop. Just what the hell do you think her purpose was for doing so in the first place?"

"She said she scanned it there for safekeeping," Ethan said. "She planned to show me the letter, because she thought I felt I had to marry Gwen, because Crane had promised a marital merger with Hotchkiss. But if I knew that I was really a Bennett, I wouldn't be honor bound to go through with it. Also, she planned to show me after we were married, so I would know who my biological father was in any case of medical emergency."

"Shh-yeah, right," Rebecca snarked cynically, rolling her eyes. "Have you forgotten that you were dating both my daughter and that little trollop, trying to sort through your _feee-leeengs_ and make up your mind which one to keep. Obviously, you still haven't finished, hmmph. In any case, that letter was scanned for leverage. What do you think would have happened if you made the 'wrong' decision?"

"Well, it's obvious that no matter which one I made it would have been the wrong decision," Ethan snapped, eyeing Rebecca with real dislike. "Theresa had won. There was no reason for her to send that email to the tabloid."

"Oh, but what if Happily Ever After wasn't so happily ever ... after all? What if your sweet little Cinderella found that her Prince Charming was really a toad? That letter would still be great leverage for a hefty settlement in divorce court," Rebecca commented.

"Theresa would never do a thing like that," Ethan said defensively.

"Wouldn't she," Ivy asked bitterly. "When you got involved with her, did you ever imagine that she was the type of girl who would find someone else's incriminating letter and scan it into her laptop?"

Of course not. When he had met Theresa, he thought she was a little flaky but darling. Pilar had taken care of him and she was honest and honorable as the day was long and Pilar had raised her. Nothing that Theresa had said or done back then seemed out of the ordinary for a sheltered, naïve girl with a big crush on a local celebrity.

Ethan didn't know how to answer Ivy's pointed question, so he kept his mouth shut.

Ivy took this as validation of her stance and nodded, raising her eyebrows triumphantly.

"Then, why is it so hard to believe that the same girl who scanned an incriminating letter about your paternity onto her laptop at the time you were unable to make up your mind between her and Gwen would secretly unlock the door so that Gwen could catch you two in a compromising position and leave you?" Ivy demanded.

"Because she - she had as much to lose as I did," Ethan answered sullenly.

"Like what, may I ask," Ivy asked sarcastically. "How does Gwen finding you with Theresa make her lose anything of value? She'll still control Crane even if Gwen wipes out the Winthrop Family Law Firm simply by selling all her stock to someone else. Ethan, how could you be so stupid?!"

"I think Ethan means Theresa's fiancée, Jared Casey," Julian said helpfully.

"Right," Rebecca said sarcastically. "That would be the fiancée who works for Theresa, correct? He's going to break up with her over a little poke when he could overlook her little indiscretion and get a piece of Crane? I don't think so!"

"Please don't tell me you were so naive that you screwed that little bitch thinking she'd be so afraid of losing Jared, she wouldn't out to you to Gwen, were you," Ivy asked. "Did you forget that not even the threat of her entire family being put out of work and out on the street was enough to make her stop harassing Gwen after Sarah died?"

"No, not even Ethan could be that stupid," Rebecca said shrewdly. "You had to promise her something else What was it? That as soon as your new company that your wife helped set up for you was established and you got control of it, you'd divorce Gwen and take Jane? Then the Happy Little Lopez-Fitzgerald-Winthrop Family could be reunited and living large off of all the time, effort and money my daughter put in for you.?"

Everyone could see, by Ethan's guilt-stricken face that Rebecca's shot in the dark that she had hit home. Both Sam and Ivy were visibly appalled. Even Julian looked a tad uncomfortable. Only Rebecca was unfazed.

"Something like that," Ethan said reluctantly, amazed at how accurately Rebecca had read the situation. For a woman who liked to bed a lot of men, he thought, she sure had a low opinion of them in general and himself in particular. Why she encouraged Gwen to stick with him was always a mystery. "Though it was not as sordid as it sounds."

"It never is," Rebecca smirked.

"I had no intentions of actually going through with it," Ethan said. "At least not the way you set up. I-I'd never hurt Gwen that way."

"So, you lied to Theresa," Ivy asked.

"Not necessarily," Ethan said hesitantly. "We talked about me buying - not stealing - the stock from Gwen once I got better situated. We talked about me getting a Russian orphan for Gwen to adopt. I wasn't going to leave Gwen with nothing and I planned to set up a shared custody arrangement of Jane when … IF I got back together with Theresa."

Sam sighed and shook his head, but said nothing as he and Julian exchanged glances.

"Well, dear boy," Julian said. "It looks like Theresa didn't believe you."

"I don't know why," Ethan said. "I didn't lie to her."

"With all your schooling, you need to review that old fable about the frog and the scorpion. Or was it the frog and the snake? I think of Theresa as a combination of both. The scorpion talked the frog into giving him a ride across the pond. The frog did it because he figured they'd both drown if the scorpion bit him. The scorpion did it anyway, because it was his nature. Well, that's the way Theresa is," Ivy said. "Or better yet, call it cutting off your nose to spite your own face. There is nothing Theresa wouldn't do to rub Gwen's nose in your lust for her. Nothing at all. Even if it backfired on her in the end, the way it always does. That's her nature."

"What did she have to lose, anyway," Rebecca asked rhetorically. "It's not like she'd lose Jared if she chose to stick with him … or Crane. The only people who had anything to lose was you and Gwen. Her family and your family business!"

"You're wrong," Theresa would never hurt me that way!"

"Ivy, you didn't tell me that you dropped Ethan on his head while giving birth to him," Rebecca quipped looking at his mother. "If I had only known, I would have never encouraged my daughter to date him in the first place." Rebecca continued. "Look, dummy! Theresa wouldn't see it as hurting you. But even if outing you to Gwen did destroy Winthrop Family Law Firm, it's not like you'd be living under a bridge, or eating out of a garbage can. She can give you a job as one of her lackeys at Crane. Hell, she can even fire Jared and offer you his spot! She wants to own you. You're her pet!"

"She's right, Ethan," Ivy snapped. "I wish you would stop giving that little opportunist every benefit of the doubt. She has lied to you repeatedly. You have caught her in one lie after another. God only knows how many you didn't catch her in. Why can't you see that little snake is poison to you? I swear to God, she is going to kill you in the end!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and turned away, then froze in spite of himself.

At that moment, Theresa, Hank and Little Ethan rounded the corner. They were all laughing as Hank and Theresa were occupied swinging the little boy over the cracks on the sidewalk.

Ethan was suddenly struck by wistfulness as he noticed how closely Hank resembled himself. Oh, Hank's hair and eyes were darker and he was a little more rough-looking, but they looked so natural together. Just like a family.

I could have that with Theresa, Ethan thought, but then shook his head. In the face of this latest stunt of hers, how could he? She knew how important the Winthrop Family Law Firm was to him, but she did what she did anyway. Perhaps, she hadn't believed him in her heart of hearts and retaliated in this manner. Either way, it was now a choice between her dream of uniting their family and his dream of heading his own company. They could not have it both ways. He had to stay with Gwen and work things out, or lose Winthrop.

Theresa looked at Ethan pleadingly, looking for some sign of acknowledgment, anything on his face to show that they were still all right. It cut right through her heart when he looked right through her and casually turned his back on her to face Ivy, Rebecca and the rest of them.

Wounded, Theresa acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and continued swinging Little Ethan with Hank. As they approached the first ride, Little Ethan broke off from them to buy his ticket.

"What's wrong," Hank asked. "I can see that something is. It's written all over your face."

"When we came out, Ethan was with his parents and deliberately turned his back on me," Theresa said, through stiff lips.

"I can't say I'm surprised. That's not the first time he's left you alone, twisting in the wind to duck for cover when the both of you got in trouble. That's his nature, Theresa, you should be used to it by now. He may be my nephew, but he's a punk."


	42. Madam Zelda

"Ethan is not a punk," Theresa retorted hotly. "He is just acting that way, because he feels betrayed. I guess he figured out I secretly unlocked that door before we made love."

"Okay, he's mad at you for unlocking that door," Hank said. "He should be with you right now, even if only to give you hell over it in private! The cat's out of the bag now, Theresa, so why isn't he right by your side, taking the heat with you?"

"He-he doesn't want to make a bad situation worse, Hank. As the chief investor in his company, Gwen is the majority owner in the stock shares of The Winthrop Family Law Firm," Theresa explained. "How do you think that bitch would react if she found out he went home with me tonight? I'll tell you, there'd be scorched earth! No, he has to cool it with me right now, so he can talk to her and negotiate an amicable divorce."

"And how long do you think that will take?" Hank asked grimly.

"I don't know. A couple of weeks, maybe," Theresa answered.

"You think it's only going to take a couple of weeks for Gwen to get over finding you two waxing that new mahogany desk she bought for him on the night of the gala she threw in his honor?"

"Okay, then. A couple of months," Theresa exclaimed. "She's got to realize her marriage is over now and accept things the way they are. She's not a lawyer, so what is she going to do with The Winthrop Family Law Firm on her own?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Hank said sarcastically. "Winthrop has recovered quite a lot of clientele. Especially the carriage trade. Let me see … Maybe sell it to a company who wants to cash in on the cache?"

"She can sell it all right," Theresa said stubbornly. "She can sell it to Ethan and me. I've got lots of money from Crane. She won't walk away with nothing."

"What if she is so angry at you two she'd rather sell it to the devil himself rather than Crane?"

"Oh, well, I'll get one of our subsidiaries to bid for her stock and then transfer it over to Ethan's name," Theresa snapped. "There isn't shit she can do about it!"

"As majority stockholder, she can fire Ethan."

"Don't be ridiculous. Ethan IS The Winthrop Family Law Firm."

"Look Theresa, the legal field is saturated. Gwen could simply keep the name and the business and hire a couple of good attorneys to run the place. Ethan isn't that necessary."

"She wouldn't do that to Ethan!"

"Why, because she loves him so much?" Hank demanded. "Theresa, there's a thin line between love and hate. He just betrayed her in the most publicly humiliating fashion imaginable with her worst enemy. What do you think she's going to do? Hand over Jane without a fight and give you both her blessings?"

"I don't know," Theresa admitted, looking downcast.

"So, how long do you think it's going to take Ethan to get Gwen to calm down enough to give him an amicable divorce so he can take Jane and go back to you?"

"I don't know!" Theresa exclaimed, frustrated.

"How about years," Hank suggested bluntly. "If ever. When Gwen caught Ethan with you, he had a choice to make, then and there. You or The Winthrop Family Law Firm. He doesn't have a snowflake's chance in hell of having both. Not after tonight."

"Mama! Mama!" Little Ethan yelled, running back to Theresa. "I need an adult to ride with me on The Zipper!"

"Do you want me to ride with you?" Theresa asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Little Ethan said breathlessly, then looked apologetically at Hank. There isn't enough room for the three of us.

"That's all right, buddy," Hank said. "I'll keep myself occupied."

"What are you going to do?" Theresa asked curiously.

"Oh, I think I'll waste a couple of bucks talking to that fortune teller," Hank said. "Just for grins and giggles. You know, mindless entertainment. Just to see how much she gets wrong. There isn't much of a line there right now, anyway. Madame Zelda could probably use some business. It's for charity, right?"

"Right," Theresa nodded. She and Little Ethan got into line for The Zipper while Hank sauntered into Madame Zelda's tent. The ride was so much fun that she gave in when Little Ethan begged her to go a couple of more times.

When she and Little Ethan got off the ride, she saw Hank standing out there, waiting for her.

"How did it go with Madam Zelda?" Theresa asked smiling.

"Oh, you know. The usual mumbo-jumbo. I'll find fame, wealth, fortune and romance," Hank said skeptically. "Those fortune tellers will never tell you that you'll live a boring, mundane life and then die of old age, will they?"

"Let's go on The Zipper again, Mama!" Little Ethan said, tugging on Theresa's arm to go back on the roller coaster.

"No, no, I'm tired," Theresa laughed. "Let Uncle Hank do it this time. He always loved roller coasters and could never get enough of them." Must be a Bennett trait, she thought wistfully.

"Will you take me up there again, Uncle Hank?" Little Ethan pleaded.

"Anything for you," Hank smiled. He took Little Ethan by the hand and they got back into line to The Zipper while Theresa occupied herself by checking out the various vendors on the boardwalks and watching the couples and the families.

"I'm hungry, Mama," Little Ethan complained when he and Hank returned.

"There's a place where they are serving some hamburgers and fries around the corner. They also have an arcade," Hank said.

Little Ethan was quickly fascinated by the arcade games. He gobbled his food and begged for some money to play them. Theresa handed him a twenty and he quickly put it in the token machine and ran to the nearest game.

Theresa watched Little Ethan pensively for a few minutes.

"Why the long face?" Hank asked.

"He's getting so big," Theresa sighed. "And Ethan is missing so much. Don't get me wrong, Hank, it's great that you came to the carnival with me and Little Ethan. It almost feels like a family outing. But his - Ethan should be here with us, not you."

"Why do you say that?" Hank asked curiously. "What is Little Ethan to Ethan, except the child of a … friend?"

"He's his - godfather, Hank. Little Ethan loves to spend time with his Uncle Ethan."

"Yes, he told me that while we were waiting in line. He also likes to spend time with his Aunt Gwen."

"Did he tell you that?" Theresa asked, stung.

"Yes, he did. He likes the woman, Theresa," Hank said, looking at her evenly. "Hard as it is for you to believe it. What is harder for me to believe is that he said that Uncle Ethan and Aunt Gwen and Jane are going to live with you and him one day. Did you tell him such a cockamamie story?"

"No!" Theresa gasped. "I told him that one day, we're all going to be together; Ethan Jane, him and me."

"Well, it looks like he automatically included Gwen in the mix," Hank commented.

"Well, he obviously misunderstood," Theresa responded.

"I don't think Little Ethan misunderstood a damned thing," Hank remarked. "I think you're the one who misunderstands. He gets it, you don't."

"Gets what?" Theresa demanded.

"Little Ethan gets that as long as there is an Uncle Ethan, there will always be an Aunt Gwen. Come on, Theresa, why can't you see that?"

"No!" Theresa snapped, like the thought was too much to bear. "One day, Ethan will take Jane and leave Gwen to be with me and Little Ethan."

"When? When Little Ethan is too big to be called Little Ethan anymore?" Hank asked. "Theresa, that little boy needs a father right now, not when it's safe for 'Uncle Ethan' to come out from under 'Aunt Gwen's' thumb. Do you know that he asked me if I would take him to some Father-Son function at his school? I told him I would if you agreed to it."

"Why didn't he ask Ethan?"

"He did, but Ethan is too busy. He's got an important case to argue that day." Hank persisted stubbornly. "That's why the boy needs a father. Not some old dilettante, like Julian Crane, but someone young enough to go to games with him, hunt and fish with him, and teach him about girls. Not some guy who is married to another woman, either."

"But-but Little Ethan loves Ethan and wants him to be his father," Theresa protested.

"No, Theresa," Hank said gently. "That's what you want."

"But-but Little Ethan says that's what he wants, too!"

"Theresa, Little Ethan loves you and wants you to be happy. He knows that you want Ethan to be with you, so that's what he wants. But what he really wants for himself is a daddy. A real daddy. Not some married godfather who can only see him now and then."

This was a lot for Theresa to digest, so she just sat there for a minute, hanging her head while she considered what Hank had to say. Was her love for his father depriving her son of a daddy? Was her hope of having a family with Ethan and Jane robbing Little Ethan of having a real family of his own?

"So, you think I should marry Jared, then?" Theresa asked Hank.

"Why not? He seems like a standup guy. You got engaged to him, didn't you?"

"Ethan thinks Jared is up to no good," Theresa suggested.

"He should know," Hank quipped. "Has it occurred to you that Ethan just wanted to keep you on a string indefinitely? He's got a comfy set up with Gwen. Why would he want to screw it up?"

"Then why did he make love to me at the party, tonight? Tonight of all nights?"

"For the obvious reasons. An erect penis has no conscience. Not to mention when the blood enters one head, it leaves the other, making a guy very stupid. You're a beautiful woman. And he's a Crane."

"Ethan is a Bennett, thank you very much, not a Crane."

"Sam Bennett may be the guy that Ethan is biologically related to, but he is very much Julian Crane's son. He was the biggest whoremaster in the parish, with all those women he kept in cottages, but at least he was an honest whoremaster. Those women all knew what they were getting into with him; he didn't lead them down the proverbial primrose path. You got to respect that about the guy."

"Well, I don't!" Theresa retorted hotly. She still hated Julian with a purple passion for getting her drunk and into bed. If not for that, Little Ethan's paternity would have never been in question and she and Ethan would be together.

"At least he didn't pitch a bunch of woo to them, only to marry some other woman, then knock them up and give their kid to his wife to raise! Seriously, Theresa, why do you continue to give this punk ass bitch every benefit of a doubt after the way he has screwed you over time and time again?"

"I love him!"

"Fine! How long are you going to continue giving him the benefit of a doubt, throwing away every chance for a real marriage for yourself and a family for Little E with a stand up guy who really cares about you both? Let's see how long it's been, already? Ten years? Are you going to give him another decade? Two? Three?"

"Uncle Hank! Uncle Hank!" Little Ethan called, running up to him. "I need a partner for this video game. Wanna play with me?"

"Sure, pal," Hank said, rumpling Little Ethan's hair fondly. "Will you be all right with us playing a few games?" He asked Theresa.

Theresa sighed as she watched them go and wondered what she should do to occupy herself. She looked at the fortune teller's tent thoughtfully.

Maybe Madam Zelda can give me an idea what Fate wants me to do now, Theresa thought.


	43. Fate's Riddles

Theresa had half-expected to see the fortune teller who had predicted she would marry a Crane almost what seemed like a lifetime ago, but rather than the angular, pointy-chinned, blue-eyed woman she saw last time, a plump, dark-haired, olive-skinned woman with short curly brown hair and brown eyes was sitting there. She hesitated. The other fortune-teller looked very much like a gypsy complete with bandana and a lot of gold jewelry and seemed very mystical. Theresa felt a little disappointed. This woman looked so … normal. Like any other woman on the street. Not mystical at all.

"Are you Madam Zelda?" Theresa asked, unsure of herself.

"I am. You come seeking answers to your destiny, my child."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Theresa answered. "I'm trying to find out what Fate wants for me. I thought I knew for sure, but now-"

"Now you are not so sure, eh," Madam Zelda said wisely. "Fate talks in riddles, child." She held out her own hand. "Let me see your palm."

Theresa held out her palm.

"You have a long life line, child. You will live to a ripe old age. There is a strong, creative life force within you that is untapped … no … diverted by something else. Your heart line. When you feel passion, it consumes your heart to the detriment of everything else. Right now, you are being consumed by your passions."

"You're right," Theresa breathed, "But how do you know that just by looking at my palm."

"Look at this line," Madam Zelda traced a long line on Theresa's palm. "That is your life line. But look at how it does not intersect here, but it touches and then veers away, only to merge much later down the line."

"Can you give me more details?" Theresa asked.

"I can try. Fate talks in riddles to everyone; not just people like you child, but seers like me. We all try to interpret these riddles through our own fears and desires, which is never a good thing. But between the two of us, maybe we can put our heads together and figure out where Fate is trying to lead you, eh?"

Madam Zelda took out some tarot cards and shuffled them repeatedly. Then handed the deck to Theresa. "You will shuffle the cards yourself, now and then you will cut the cards. As you cut them, you will ask your question."

Theresa cut the cards.

"What is your question, my child," asked Madam Zelda.

"I have so many," Theresa sighed.

"Ask them," Madam Zelda said. "Usually, many paths lead to one road."

"I have been in love with a man ever since I was a little girl," Theresa said painfully. "I was convinced that this was the man that Fate had destined for me."

"Ah, but now you are not so sure, eh?"

"The obstacles to our being together keep growing and growing," Theresa lamented. "I am wondering if Fate is trying to tell me something or whether I should just have faith and hang in there."

Madam Zelda nodded and looked closely at the hand Theresa had cut.

The first card was an upside down jester. The second was an upside down devil.

"A man is the focus of your passion which is all-consuming to you to the detriment of everything else. You keep taking great gambles and making terrible agreements to win him. Twice with Evil, both spiritual and carnal. As a result, you have made great financial strides, but your success is on shaky ground, because your fortune was not made by you."

Theresa looked at her in surprise. "Yes, I have made big sacrifices to win this man. I have been rewarded lots of money, but not the man of my dreams."

"This man gave you … Emily? Is that your daughter?" Madam Zelda asked, frowning intently.

"Emily? No. Her name is Jane. But when I was a little girl, he got me this expensive doll from the toy store that I wanted for almost a year. I named her Emily. He also gave me a son. That is why I need to know if there is a future for us."

The seer shook her head in confusion and turned over some more cards. There was an upside down hanging man, an upside down magician, an upside down emperor, and an upside down priestess.

"That man is unable to commit to you, because he is too attached to the life that is familiar to him. That is why, he cannot and will not see the truth though he senses its presence. Largely, because he has suffered a great loss of identity through the control and deception of others. Manipulators surrounded him then and they still do now."

"Does he love me?" Theresa asked with a dry mouth.

"He does but his love for you conflicts with his life of safety and security. He must always prove to these people that he does not feel this way. Particularly one. The woman he loved before you. This frustrated him so he took things out on you and punished you by taking back what he gave you. He went to court to take from you a little girl."

A chill went up and down Theresa's spine at the accuracy of Madam Zelda's divination.

"Yes," she answered. "He took Jane from me."

"She is now being raised by another woman," Madam Zelda said. "A scheming, mercenary woman with no real love for the child."

"Yes," Theresa gasped. "He gave her to his wife to raise."

"That is his wife?" Madam Zelda asked, frowning uncertainly. At the mention of the world "wife," she flipped over an upside down hermit, and an upside down star. "She is a very lonely, inhibited woman. But foolish, too. Though she is trying hard, she is too obstinate to adapt to the changes in her life."

"She refuses to admit that E-her husband loves me, not her."

"The man has a divided heart. He loves her, too."

"Not the way he loves me. He may care for her, but he's in love with me."

"There is a reason that man is staying with her," Madam Zelda flipped over another card and it revealed an upside down empress. "There was recent financial hardship. Lost offspring. Barrenness. He feels responsible."

"He blames himself, because his wife lost her unborn daughter fighting over him with me." Theresa advised. "The doctors said the injuries from her fall left her sterile."

She had no intentions of bringing Nathan up unless Madam Zelda did, but to head that off at the pass, Theresa decided to change the subject.

"Will their marriage ever end?" Theresa asked.

Madam Zelda pulled out an upside down death card.

"Will she die?" Theresa gasped, somewhat hopeful, but too afraid to ask if it was Ethan.

"No, child," Madam Zelda answered. "That does not mean death. It means her life and circumstances will change." She pulled out an upright tower. "An unpleasant change, I'm afraid." She then pulled out an upright justice card. "Leading to a divorce, but, in the end, enlightenment and freedom." Then she pulled out an upright star. "Healing and renewal of faith and hope … through the love and support of a very good man … Then she pulled out an upright sun and an upright empress. "Then success, happiness, and contentment with children of her own."

"Will I ever get Jane back?" Theresa wondered.

Madam Zelda pulled out another card and studied it. It was an upright chariot.

"Yes, you will, but she will be very different. Not what you expect at all."

"How will I get her back?" Theresa asked.

"Your true love, the man you are destined to be with, will return her to you." Madam Zelda answered, pulling an upright magician.

"You did not say 'the man you love,'" Theresa remarked worriedly. "Is the man I am telling you about my true love?"

"No, he is not," Madam Zelda answered, with a decisive shake of her head., pulling out an upright emperor.

"But-but you said he gave me Emily! E-the man I love gave her to me!"

"This is where the riddle of fate lies," Madam Zelda said. "Both the man you love and your true love are somehow intertwined. Somehow intersecting. Thus the confusion in your heart. The one man does not love you truly; the other man does. The one man is aware that he loves you; the other man is not."

Theresa looked crestfallen. Was fate telling her to give up on Ethan?

"Will I ever end up with E-the man I love?" she asked.

"Not as he is now and especially as you are now," Madam Zelda said cryptically, turning over an upside down moon and an upside down priestess. "Not as long as you have this inability to be truthful with the man. Not as long as you hide who you are and what you want from him. These deceptions of yours do not make him feel he has a safe future with you. You must be totally honest and forthright with the man."

"But I can't," Theresa protested in dismay. "Or I will lose him forever."

"Better him than yourself, child," Madam Zelda said as Theresa looked at her strangely.

"Not while he is with … her … or she will see to it that I lose everything," Theresa insisted.

"But you are a strong young woman and have the resources within you to get everything back … but it will be all yours. Not someone else's."

Theresa looked at Madam Zelda sharply to see exactly how much she had divined about Theresa's legacy of Crane. But the seer's impassive face and inscrutable eyes revealed nothing.

Inside, Theresa realized there was no hope for her with Ethan unless she told him the truth about Little Ethan. But, if she told him the truth, she might put Little Ethan's future legacy on the line in a fruitless gamble that Ethan would take Jane and leave Gwen to be with her and Little Ethan. He'd lose Winthrop and she'd lose Crane.

"There is another man who wants to marry me," Theresa said. "Could you be talking about him? Could he make me happy and give me that family I always wanted?"

This time, Madam Zelda turned over an upright hanged man.

"This man truly cares for you. He can make you … and your children … happy. If you let him. But that means sacrificing your passion for the man who sired them to give them a father."

Madam Zelda then turned to the covered Crystal Ball and on her table, lifted the cloth, set it aside and rubbed it with the palms of her hands. She peered at it intently, appearing to go into a dreamy trance, searching for something in that swirling orb. Then she became very intent and alert.

"Aha!" She exclaimed. "Now it all makes sense!" She reached into a drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a gold medallion or one that had been torn in half. On this half was a detailed engravement of a beautiful woman standing alone facing the opposite direction.

"Take this medallion, child," Madam Zelda said. "The other half of this is the engravement of a beautiful man standing alone facing in what would be the direction of this woman. Together they make the tarot symbol of the lovers. The other half is held by your true love. Once you see him, it will all make total sense to you."

Theresa left, clutching her half of the medallion. In doing so, she almost ran into a tall handsome man with dark hair, hazel eyes and dimples.

"Jared!" Theresa cried, throwing her arms around him, almost knocking him further off balance, causing something to fall from his hand. The other half of the gold medallion Theresa was clutching, fell to the boardwalk at their feet with a heavy clang.

They disengaged and Jared bent over and picked it up.

"What is that?" Theresa asked, but she already knew.

"Oh, something I found on the docks a few minutes ago. It was so shiny it caught my eye. I can't believe someone dropped it."

"This is something I just got from Madam Zelda in there," Theresa said with a shaky voice, holding out her half of the medallion.

Jared took it from her and put it by its other half. With a little pressure, the two halves of the medallion interlocked, fitting each other perfectly. The medallion then showed the beautiful man and the beautiful woman gazing at each other with loving expressions. The inscription said, "Les Amants."

"What does that mean?" Theresa wondered.

"It's French," Jared told her. "It means 'the lovers.'"

"What are you doing back here tonight, Jared?" Theresa asked him. "I wasn't expecting you until sometime tomorrow."

"Business concluded early," Jared told her. "I missed you too much to wait until tomorrow afternoon, so I went on standby and ended up trading in my first class ticket for a coach, but I'm here."

"I missed you, too," Theresa said.

"I never thought I would miss you so much, Tess," Jared remarked. "I can hardly wait until June the 5th so I can marry you and call you my wife. It seems like an awfully long time to wait."

"We don't have to wait," Theresa said. "We could elope."

"Tonight?" Jared asked incredulously.

"Tonight," Theresa answered. "That is, unless you've changed your mind?"

"Oh, hell no," Jared laughed. "Don't you get cold feet and back out, now!"

"I won't!" Theresa promised.

"Ever been to Las Vegas?" Jared asked. "They have all kinds of marriage and honeymoon packets for eloping couples. We could marry in a chapel and then take a honeymoon for a week or two."

"That sounds great to me," Theresa said with a smile as Jared handed Theresa the medallion and she slipped it back into her purse.

Just then, Hank and Little Ethan returned.

"Jared!" Hank exclaimed, shaking Jared's hand. "What's up? We didn't expect you back until late tomorrow."

"I took an earlier flight," Jared answered.

"Hank, can you do us a favor?" Theresa asked.

"Sure, Shorty, what can I do you for?" Hank inquired pleasantly.

"Jared and I don't want to wait until we get married," Theresa told him. "We want to elope to Las Vegas … tonight!"

"You're marrying my mom?" Little Ethan asked Jared.

"Yes, buddy, is that okay with you?"

"It's okay with me if that's what my mom wants," Little Ethan told Jared.

"Yes, but is that what you want?" Jared asked Little Ethan. "I know I'm not your real dad, but I think I can make a great step dad, if you let me."

"I'll let you Jared," Little Ethan said. "I like you and you make my mom smile."

"Then we're all on the same page," Jared smiled.

"So, I take it, you want me to take Little Ethan home while you two sneak off, right?" Hank asked with a smile.

"Something like that," Theresa answered. "But only after he's had his fill of the carnival."

"My great nephew and I will close the park down unless he's too young to party," Hank quipped.

"How do we know that you aren't too old to party, Uncle Hank?" Little Ethan asked with unusual cheekiness.

"Why you little smart aleck! We'll see about that!" Hank retorted.

They walked off together, good-naturedly bickering like old pals.

"Well, are you ready to run off and get married?" Jared asked Theresa, holding out his hand.

"I sure am," Theresa responded, holding out hers.

They joined hands and walked off to Jared's car, headed for the airport. Once there, they booked a flight to Las Vegas, boarded the red-eye and jetted off.


	44. Letting Go

In route to the boarding house apartment that Gwen shared with Ethan, Luis tried to keep his eyes on the road, but could not help casting anxious glances at Gwen's pale profile now and then. The high color her shock and rage generated had disappeared once they had left the parking lot of the Winthrop Family Law Firm. Though he felt it was a good thing she had finally faced up to who her philandering husband really was, his heart ached for her.

Gwen stared bleakly at the landscape as her vehicle with Luis behind the wheel sped through its panoramic beauty. She could not appreciate it now. Everything was ashes to her now. Life, freedom, the fresh scent of the flowers from the blooming bushes she could not savor. For when she tried to inhale their intoxicating aroma, all she could smell was the sex in the air from the heated coupling of her husband and the woman she loathed most in the world. The bitch who had murdered Sarah and Nathan. It was nauseating, so nauseating that she gasped and looked at Luis.

"Stop the car, stop the car," she pleaded. "I feel sick. I'm going to vomit."

Without saying a word, Luis pulled to the side of the road. Without getting out of the car, a wretchedly sick Gwen flung open the passenger side door and cascaded everything she had consumed throughout the day until the contents of her stomach had been emptied and there was nothing left to purge but pure bile.

After she was done, she closed the door.

"I'm sorry," she croaked an apology to Luis in a raspy voice.

"That's okay," Luis said reassuringly. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"If you can stop at the nearest drug store, that would be great," Gwen rasped. "I need a strong antacid. I think I have acid reflux."

He stopped at the Harmony Pharmacy and she struggled out of the passenger side and hurried inside as he got out and waited for her just outside the door. She emerged with a package of antacids and generic acid reflux medication, quickly popping a couple of chewable antacids into her mouth.

Luis opened the passenger side of the door for her and closed it after her when she had seated and belted herself, then got into the driver's side.

"Thanks." Gwen's normally smooth voice sounded tortured and grated on his ears.

"You look exhausted," Luis said gently. "When you get home, you need to go straight to bed. Don't pick up Jane, just relax and go to sleep. Your head will be clearer in the morning."

"I'm all right," Gwen said, cursing the tears that welled in her eyes from his kindness.

"That's not a suggestion," Luis said sternly.

"Yes, Officer," Gwen said diffidently, saluting him sarcastically.

She was not exhausted. Utterly defeated was more like it. She had spent months scheming and congratulating herself on her glorious plan to make Jane her Forever Daughter by keeping Ethan so distracted by his own business that Theresa would give up and marry Jared. But nothing got in the way of the obsession those two shared for each other.

He pulled up into the parking space in front of her boarding house apartments and got out of the driver's side, walked over to the passenger's side, opened her door, and helped her out.

"Thank you," Gwen said with real gratitude to Luis holding out her hand for the key ring with her car and house and mailbox keys he was holding. "I'll be glad to call you a cab. I imagine the gala is still going strong and Fancy is waiting for you. I've taken too much of your time as is. I'll see myself up."

She turned to make her tired, stumbling way up to her apartment, but Luis surprised her by shaking his head slightly at her stubbornness, ignoring her gesture warding him off, picking her up bodily and going up the stairs with her in his arms like some recalcitrant child.

"What the-" she broke off in indignant amazement.

"Shut up," Luis said with what sounded like exasperated affection. "No arguing."

To Gwen's ears, his tone sounded almost like an impassioned declaration of love and she trembled slightly in his arms. But she shut her mouth with a sigh and simply put her arms around his neck as they ascended the stairs to her apartment.

He set her down outside her door.

"Now that's what I call curbside service," Gwen sniped. "I have to go to the bathroom. I don't know if I can do it without your help. Want to escort me, Officer?"

"Don't be a smartass," Luis growled.

"Well, you can go now," Gwen said. "There's a party and a beautiful woman waiting for you."

"Not until I see you to bed," Luis said firmly.

"Be still, my heart," Gwen snarked, though it was beating wildly and pleasantly at those words. "But I'll see myself to bed."

"I insist."

"Why?! So you can tuck me in like some little school girl?" Gwen asked indignantly.

"If I have to," Luis smiled. "I think you need to go to bed. I want to see that you do just that instead of pulling some hot-headed stunt like tracking down Ethan and/or Theresa and working them over with a baseball bat."

"Okay, I promise I won't go with a baseball bat, but is it okay if I use a meat cleaver?"

"Go get ready for bed, Gwen," Luis answered. "Once I know you're tucked in and sound asleep I'll go back to the party."

"What about Fancy?"

"Fancy is occupied at the moment, but she'll understand. She's a peace officer, too."

Gwen knew that Luis would not leave until she followed orders, so she shrugged, went into the bedroom and changed into her night gown. She came out to find the water in the tea kettle on to boil and Luis pulling out some chamomile tea from the pantry for her. He pulled a bag out, set it into a teacup and poured the boiling water in to steep the tea. Once it was steeped, he handed it to her along with a melatonin tablet. She obediently took it and swallowed the pill down with a bit of the tea.

"So what occupied Fancy," Gwen asked curiously. "When we found Ethan with Theresa, Fancy ran out of the room like a shot. I figured she was getting backup because she was expecting a brawl in there."

"That's exactly what she did," Luis answered. "She sent Hank up there first and then went to find me. I was - talking - with Sheridan. I left them alone when she told me you and Theresa were fighting."

"Really," Gwen enquired. "They didn't come with you?"

"No," Luis said reluctantly. "Fancy wanted to talk to Sheridan alone."

"Oh, did Fancy overhear Sheridan trying to get you to drop her," Gwen asked bluntly, too tired to play dumb and coax the information from Luis.

"How the hell did you know that?" Luis demanded.

"Because she talked me into distracting Fancy long enough so she could talk to you privately," Gwen admitted.

"I can't believe you lent yourself to such a scheme," Luis said reproachfully.

"That's because you don't really know me that well," Gwen admitted candidly.

"Well, at least you were honest enough to own up to it," Luis said grudgingly.

"Only because I didn't want to waste all night dragging the gory details out of you," Gwen retorted.

Luis chuckled ruefully at this in spite of himself.

"Why did you get involved with this hare-brained scheme? Because you don't like Fancy and you disapprove of me seeing her?"

"Because Sheridan's my best friend and I blame myself for giving her the idea to begin with. You see when Katie was born and Fancy asked Sheridan for her blessing to date you, Sheridan did not feel she could withhold it, because Chris and company were all there. So, I took her aside in private and told her to talk to you as soon as possible to tell you that she didn't want you to date Fancy. I figured you would discourage Fancy's advances out of deference to Sheridan and start dating someone else, like Valerie. When you showed up with those yellow roses, that seemed like the perfect time to do it. But," Gwen sighed, "She wouldn't."

"She didn't approach me about Fancy until tonight," Luis said. "By then Fancy and I were already lovers. There's no way I could drop her at Sheridan's request now, even if I wanted to. Especially with Sheridan still … committed … to her marriage."

Gwen looked suspicious at his hesitation.

"Uh oh," Gwen said. "Something tells me that Sheridan is committed to Chris like Ethan is to me. A nice little euphemism for 'having one's cake and eating it, too.'"

"You hit the nail on the head," Luis said grimly. "She wants to stay married to Chris but have me as her extramarital fling."

"So, my mother called it correctly," Gwen mused out loud. "Damn it!"

"Rebecca," Luis asked. "How is she involved in this?"

"Sheridan leaned on me to get my mother to 'convince' Julian to send Chris out of town tonight so that she could be alone with you," Gwen admitted. "My mother, who loves adultery and intrigue, was delighted to help. She pretty much predicted this at the time I asked her. I told her she was wrong, but it was me who was wrong. I'm sorry, Luis."

"I can't believe Sheridan is acting this way," Luis said. "It's like she's unhinged."

"Well, it's always been said that Love is a great transformer," Gwen said, "But we should never assume it's for the better. Especially if things don't work out the way a person wants it to. Look at what it's done for me. I should probably dust off my old tape of 'Love Stinks.'"

"No," Luis laughed. "Love doesn't stink; people who abuse it do."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right, Gwen. Once you're free of Ethan, you're going to find the right guy and Love won't stink, because the right guy is going to love you truly and completely. Then you'll be as happy with him as I am with Fancy."

"I hope so," Gwen said wistfully. "I owe you and Fancy both a big apology for getting involved in your business and for misjudging her. You're right when you said I didn't like or approve of Fancy. But I did tell Sheridan that I would respect your decision if you wanted to stay with her and wouldn't get involved in any further schemes to break you up. I promise to stick by what I said. I was being self-sacrificing and noble at the time, Luis, but I actually changed my mind about Fancy once I got to know her better tonight. Underneath all that flakiness, she's really a good person and I think she can make you happy. I'm glad you care for her, because she definitely cares for you."

Luis pulled Gwen into her arms and gave her a big bear hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gwen smiled shakily. "I'm getting sleepy, so I'm going to go to bed so you can get back to Fancy. I'm sure you two will be very happy together. Give her my best."

"Okay, but promise me something else, Gwen," Luis said. "Don't be foolish and run off with Jane like you did the last time. Fight for visitation or shared custody. You do have standing with her as the stepmother who raised her."

"I'm now Jane's real mother," Gwen advised. "Theresa signed away any rights to her over to me right after we got back from Rome, so I have all the standing in the world."

Luis looked shocked at this. "Theresa walked away from Jane?"

"Yes, she did. So, you see, I will be leaving town with Jane shortly," Gwen said firmly. "We'll be moving to Boston where my father lives."

"I see," Luis said cautiously. He didn't want to elaborate that he saw no triumph or peace in Gwen's eyes, only worry and frustration. It was obvious to him she remembered that she had adopted Little Ethan, too, and how disastrously that ended up. It was clear she was putting on a confident front in front of him that was very brittle indeed.

Still, if Gwen was serious about leaving Ethan, there was no doubt in Luis' mind that Ethan would marry Theresa. He hoped Jane would be spared another custody battle and Theresa would let things stand, content that her marriage to Ethan would give her access to Jane if joint custody could be negotiated. Jane was an awesome little girl and she could only benefit if Gwen and Theresa buried the hatchet and co-mothered her as amicably as possible. He hoped their love for her would transform both for the better.

"Well, promise me that you will go to sleep and get some rest. You'll be fresher tomorrow morning and be thinking more clearly."

"I promise," Gwen said obediently, knowing she had no intentions of keeping it..

Still, Luis insisted on making her lay down and sticking around until he was sure she had gone to sleep.

"You don't trust me," Gwen accused him reproachfully.

"You're right, I don't," Luis conceded.

With a sigh, Gwen relaxed against the pillows, closed her eyes and breathed evenly. After several minutes, she heard him leave and her eyes flew open. She waited a bit until she heard the taxi arrive and leave with him in it. Then she jumped out of bed, wide awake.

She knew Luis well enough to see how he was thinking once he learned she had legally adopted Jane. He hoped that, once Gwen handed Ethan over to Theresa, all three would join hands and sing kumara over Jane and Peace and Harmony would Reign Supreme. In a perfect world, maybe. But Gwen knew that Jane would only be revisited repeatedly as a battlefield, because Theresa would never give up until she had undermined Gwen's position as Jane's mother completely, even if her scorched earth tactics compelled her to turn Jane against Gwen. Well, Gwen wasn't going to give Theresa the opportunity.

What she needed was cash and lots of it. Luckily, she had a bunch of it in her purse. They were meant to be generous tips to all the catering staff at the celebration gala. She wrote an extra check to the catering company, instructing them to distribute the money evenly as tips to their employees.

She quickly got dressed, packed her and Jane's bags and quietly put them in the trunk of her car. Then she went down the hall to get Jane. Mrs. Henderson wanted to ask her about the gala, but Gwen said she was very tired and would give her all the details the next morning when she was wide awake. She then took Jane back to her own apartment and waited for Mrs. Henderson to retire for the night. Once that happened, she picked up a sleepy Jane, put her in her car seat in back, and quietly let her car coast backwards out of earshot of Mrs. Henderson's window before starting it. Then she stopped by her bank's ATM and withdrew the maximum amount of cash before dropping the check in the mail to the catering company. Then she headed out of town. Not to Boston, as she had so carefully planned, because she would be too easy to find there. But in the opposite direction, to parts unknown, just she and Jane. Gwen was determined they never be found. She and her precious baby girl would just get lost. Forever and ever. Amen.


	45. Broken Leashes

A few days later, Ethan Winthrop screwed his courage to the sticking point and decided to pay a visit to his estranged wife, Gwen, at the boarding house apartment they had shared until that disastrous night she and the rest of the guests at the gala celebration she had thrown for him discovered him making love to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane on the new mahogany desk she had just purchased for him.

Gwen had left the party in a rage, prepared to go peeling out of the parking lot until he physically stopped her vehicle with his own body. Still, she had been so angry with him that he thought she would run him down. Fortunately, Luis had intervened and taken her home lest she get into an accident.

His mother, Ivy, his father, Sam, his former father, Julian and his mother-in-law, Rebecca had all agreed that Ethan should allow Gwen the space of a few days to cool off and calm down. Though angry and disgusted with him, Rebecca had promised to intercede on his behalf with her fed-up daughter.

"What makes you think she will listen to you?" Ethan despaired. "I humiliated her in the worst way imaginable!"

"She'll listen to me, as she always does, because she knows I love her and I know what's best for her," Rebecca snapped. "I've talked her out of divorcing you before, after The Sarah Fiasco and then, after The Nathan Fiasco. At least there are no dead babies involved in this time, so it will be much easier!"

"What makes you even think she wants me anymore? Why would she?"

"I don't," Rebecca retorted. "I don't think she wants you anymore at all. Which is all the better."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"She has no illusions left where you are concerned," Rebecca said grimly. "You can't hurt her anymore. She's finally safe, even if it's with you. The last thing she needs to do is fall for someone else and open herself to a brand new world of hurt by a different bastard with a whole new bag of tricks up his sleeve."

"You have a pretty low opinion of men."

"All men are scum," Rebecca sneered contemptuously. "Especially you, Ethan. Better the devil she knows than the devil she doesn't for my Gwennie. It would be nice if she had the comfort of Sarah and or Nathan to distract her, but at least she has Jane, such as she is. That would, unfortunately, change if you two divorced. I will not allow Gwen to lose Jane even if I can't fathom the reason why she is so crazy about that brat of yours."

Ethan had not talked to Rebecca since that night. He thought for sure that she would give him a call letting him know that it was safe to speak to Gwen again, but she had not. But he felt sure that Rebecca had not given up on reconciling her daughter with her husband no matter how worthless she herself considered him. He knew that Rebecca Osborne Hotchkiss Crane could be relentless when it came to achieving her goals and that she had probably softened Gwen up enough to listen to his apologies and appeals.

He pulled up into the boarding house apartment parking lot and saw that Gwen's car was not there. He pondered the situation for a minute and then decided it was better that way. If he knocked on the door like a stranger, she would probably refuse entry, slam the door in his face and refuse to speak to him. This way, he could use his own key to enter the apartment and surprise her that way. She'd have to talk to him.

He entered the apartment. Immediately it felt strange. Through it was meticulously neat as always, it had this stale, abandoned air about it. His heart pounding, Ethan had a sinking feeling in his chest and went to the closets. They were all cleaned out. He looked in the dressers and they were empty, too. Not a piece of luggage was left in the house. He saw something catch the light from the nightstand. Curious, he went over to investigate. It was Gwen's wedding ring. She had left no note behind, feeling none was necessary. In denial, Ethan headed over to Mrs. Henderson's apartment.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Henderson," Ethan said respectfully. "Have you seen my wife lately?"

"Not since the night of the party," Mrs. Henderson answered. "She promised to fill me in on the details the next morning, but I haven't seen her since. I went over to check on her, but she wasn't there. Then I noticed her car wasn't in the parking lot. I thought she had an out of town emergency, so I let it go at that."

Ethan thanked her stiffly, got back into his vehicle in a state of total shock and drove off. Somehow he ended up in the circular driveway of the Crane Mansion. He had no idea how he got there. He was greeted at the door by a distracted Rebecca.

"What do you want, Ethan?" Rebecca asked crossly.

"I want to tell you that Gwen left me," Ethan answered.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Oh yes, she did," Ethan retorted. "The apartment is cleaned out, there has been no sign of occupancy for days and she left her wedding ring on the night stand in plain view."

"Did she leave a note?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"No, she didn't," Ethan answered. "She probably felt that none was necessary."

"I haven't been able to reach her since the night of the party," Rebecca fretted. "She's got her cell phone turned off. I keep getting her voice mail, but she doesn't return my calls. I'm getting worried about her."

"She probably doesn't want to talk to you, figuring you'd do what you are planning and pressure her to take me back," Ethan noted dryly.

"Well, it won't work," Rebecca said doggedly. "Once I find out where she is, I only have to track her down to talk to her in person and she knows it."

Just then Fancy and Luis entered the foyer, walking hand in hand, and stopped short.

"What's up?" Fancy asked curiously, noting the expressions on Ethan and Rebecca's face.

"Gwen left me," Ethan said.

"We know that," Fancy answered sarcastically. "We figured out that one the night of the gala. You know, when she stormed out of the party, telling you that you can't go home?"

"No, I'm serious, Fancy," Ethan replied. "Gwen took Jane and all their clothing and moved out of our apartment. I don't know where the hell she is!"

"Good for her!" Luis exulted aloud while both Fancy and Ethan looked at him slightly shocked. He was rather surprised himself over how elated he felt at finding out that Gwen had ditched that jerk. "Can you honestly say you are surprised?"

By Ethan's offended expression, Luis knew that Ethan was in a state of total shock. It must be nice to be that self-absorbed yet so totally self unaware, Luis thought ironically.

"Relax, both of you," Luis continued. "Gwen told me she was moving to Boston."

"Her father lives there," Rebecca noted. "She must have gone there. I'll call her right now and make sure she's all right!"

Just then, Jared Casey entered the Crane Mansion, carrying a laughing Theresa across the threshold.

Ethan's state of shock was further aggravated by absolute rage and an all-consuming jealousy at seeing this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ethan snarled at Theresa, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Kindly take your hands off my wife," Jared said icily.

"Your what?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You heard me the first time," Jared answered. "My wife. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a honeymoon to continue celebrating."

"You got married to Jared?" Ethan gasped, looking at Theresa, accusingly.

"Yes," Theresa said defiantly, holding out her left hand which had a wedding band on it. "In a darling little chapel in Las Vegas."

"When the hell did you do a stupid thing like that?" Ethan demanded of Theresa.

"The night of the gala," Theresa answered, with a diffident shrug.

Ethan was about to argue with her, but was distracted by a knock at the door. Shaking his head in disapproval and disbelief, Ethan answered the door.

Standing there was a rather vague-looking, balding middle aged white male in a rumpled suit.

"Mr. Ethan Winthrop?" The man asked blandly.

"Yes, I'm Ethan Winthrop," Ethan answered.

The man handed him a large manila envelope.

"Consider yourself served. Have a nice day." The process server said ironically and then left.

Ethan closed the door behind him, oblivious to the curious stares that the others in the foyer were giving him.

He opened the manila folder with shaking fingers and pulled out the legal documents. They were divorce papers. Taking a deep breath he read them carefully.

"What is it, Ethan?" Fancy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Gwen is suing me for divorce," Ethan admitted. "There is a restraining order, barring me from contacting her in anyway before the hearing. She is retaining majority ownership of The Winthrop Family Law Firm for now, but wants me to continue running it," he noted with relief. "But she is suing me for sole custody of Jane! What is she thinking? She can't do that! She's not Jane's legal mother!"

"Oh yes, she is," Ethan was startled by Theresa's angry voice.

"Theresa?" Ethan gasped. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I signed over my full maternal rights to Gwen and allowed her to adopt Jane right after we all returned from Rome," Theresa admitted baldly in that same low, harsh voice that just simmered in rage.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Because, you made it clear in Rome that you had no intentions of taking Jane and leaving her and, as she so correctly pointed out, you had already made her Jane's defacto mother," Theresa explained tightly. "So, I just made that informal little arrangement of yours legal and binding."

Ethan just stood there, stupefied. Too shocked for words. He wasn't the only one. Fancy and Luis stared at each other in disbelief. They were all familiar enough with Theresa's past antics to know that even if Theresa had allowed Jane's adoption, she'd go to the wall with lies and outrageous acts of deception to keep Ethan in the dark about it until she could contrive a way to get Jane back herself. There was no way Theresa would admit to this when she was so very close to getting her heart's desire; Ethan, himself.

Ethan gathered himself together and regained his composure.

"But then do you know what this means?" Ethan asked brightening. "Gwen's got everything she wanted, so she released me. I'm finally free!"

He was rocked off his heels when, without warning, Theresa hauled off and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Congratulations," Theresa said tonelessly. "She felt drained of all emotion. But not in a bad way, either. It was like all it took was for Gwen to be out of the picture for Theresa to realize how angry she was at Ethan.

"Theresa," Ethan groaned. "Why did you do that? Don't you see? Gwen's given me my freedom! That finally means we're free, you and me! Free to be together!"

"Oh no, we're not," Theresa corrected him with a gloating satisfaction in her voice. "I'm married to Jared now and I intend to honor the wedding vows I made before God!"

Ethan gaped at her.

Just then Rebecca burst back in the room, visibly upset and crying.

"What's wrong, Rebecca?" Luis asked.

"I-I just got through talking to Jonathan," Rebecca wailed. "That's Gwen's father He didn't even know she left Harmony. He hasn't spoken to her since the night before the gala. He dispatched a servant to check on her at this townhouse she bought in Boston, but there's no sign of her and the neighbors told him they haven't seen her in weeks. Which means she never made it to Boston! Jonathan is beside himself with fear and so am I! She left the party in a terrible state. Who knows if she has been in an accident?"

Luis looked at Fancy and her face mirrored the concern he felt.

"You calm Rebecca down," Fancy told him. "Ethan, you need to give me a detailed description of Gwen's car, so we can put an APB out over NCIC."

But Ethan wasn't listening to her.

"You can't be serious," Ethan said to Theresa. "After all you said and did to be with me, you would end it just like this?"

"Yes, I would," Theresa informed Ethan smugly. "I told you that if you went after Gwen I wouldn't be waiting for you and I meant it!"

"Ethan, please!" Fancy urged him. "The more time we waste, the more danger your wife and daughter … (remember Jane?) could be! Here's a piece of paper and a pen. Write down everything you remember about it. The color, the year, the make the model, the license plate, please!"

Ethan signed in exasperation and quickly jotted down a full description of Gwen's car and then practically threw the pen and paper at Fancy who scowled at him in disgust and left the room.

"So, you married him just to spite me?!" Ethan yelled.

"No, I married him, because I love him and he can make me and Little Ethan happy!"

"Even after what happened, what we did at the gala?" Ethan taunted, looking at Jared challengingly.

"Even after that," Jared answered him. "Yes, Ethan, Theresa told me everything that went down at the gala the night we eloped. How you talked her up to your office for one last little celebration during which you seduced her. I forgave her for it, because she was honest with me and promised it would never happen again. Nice try at breaking us up, you prick!"

"Thank you, Jared," Theresa said. "Now if you'll excuse us, Ethan, my husband and I want to continue our honeymoon upstairs. Good bye and good luck."

"I will not leave it at this!" Ethan cried, stung to the quick.

"Oh yes, you will," Theresa retorted. "Or I will file harassment charges on you. As a matter of fact, Jared, when we get back to Crane, I want you to file a restraining order on Ethan, barring him from any further contact with me, too!"

"Will do," Jared said cheerfully, saluting her cockily.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Ethan demanded incredulously.

"Yes, that's all," Theresa answered him.

"Theresa," Ethan pleaded. "Please don't shut me out of your life this way. Not after everything we've been through to be together. What will it take for you to let me back into your life? I'll say anything. I'll do anything. What do I have to give you before you even speak to me again?"

Theresa looked at Ethan with steely eyes set in a stone face.

"Give me back my daughter!"

THE END


End file.
